


Family

by sonofadeanwinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 49,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofadeanwinchester/pseuds/sonofadeanwinchester
Summary: You're married to actor Sebastian Stan and have a family with him





	1. Chapter 1

I struggled with my daughter as she faught against my hands. "Addy! Stop."

  
She huffed, "mom, stoooop." My 12 year old daughter was basically 12 going on 30.

  
I rolled my eyes, "Adaline, please stop. We have to leave here in 10 minutes."

  
She chuckled, "why are you so worked up about this? It's not even a special occasion."

  
I playfully slapped her, "young lady, this is a very special occasion. Your father is coming home after being away filming for a few months. Are you not happy about that?"

  
She smiled, focusing mainly on her cellphone. Sebastian had said she was too young to get one and that he was sixteen before he had his own. I argued with him, exclaiming that school was hard enough already having him as her father but she didn't need to feel more like an outcast not having a cellphone. He just rolled his eyes and smiled.  
I curled the last piece of hair and kissed her head. "Find something to wear, and for God sakes, make it appropriate or we are not living this house. Understood?"

  
She rolled her eyes, "so not my stripper outfit then?" I shook my head and she chuckled. She has no choice of being sarcastic, it flowed through her parents veins.

  
I winked at her then left for my room. Our king size bed had been feeling so empty since my husband had been gone. It's been 4 months since I last saw him. Thank God for FaceTime and texting. He had messaged me earlier this morning, informing me that his plane was scheduled to land on time but he had a press meeting as soon as he was on the ground. I promised we'd meet him at his favorite place; a small pizza joint in Manhattan.

  
I quickly changed into a knee length red dress and found my favorite pair of black heels. I twisted my hair up in bobby pins and added just a hint of makeup. "Addy! Jamieson! Ledger! Mackie! We gotta go, come on!" I yelled out at my children, hoping and praying that they were ready.

  
Mackie came running out of his room, his 3 year old legs moving as fast as he could. "Mama, we gonna see Pa right?"

  
I nodded, "You betcha pal. Going to see Pa real soon." He hooked his small arm around my leg and kissed my knee. "Jamieson and Ledger come on!"

  
The twins sauntered from their shared bedroom playfully punching each other. "Jamie, quit it!" Ledger laughed then punched his brother again, running away from him before Jamie could get a swing in. They had just turned 8 but lord, they seemed to be so grown up.

  
"Boys! Shoes, now!" I grabbed my clutch and hoisted Mackie up on my thigh. I grabbed the car keys and yelled for my eldest. "Adaline, come on!"  
She came out of her bedroom, walking down the hall in a mid-thigh black skirt, matched with a Marvel shirt, signed by the actors themselves. She had a leather jacket and pair of military boots on. I shook my head at her outfit choice. "You look so much like your father."

  
She scooted her raven black hair out of the way and chuckled. "Thanks." Addy had always looked up to her father, especially since she was a Marvel fanatic.

  
"Okay kids, let's go." I made sure Mackie was on my hip tight, scooted the other three out the door and we headed towards the van. "Let's go see Daddy."

  
\---

  
Traffic was a bitch, like usual. Downtown Manhattan was always terrible this time of day but I wasn't about to miss seeing my husband for anything. I looked at my watch and sighed. 4:45. Sebastian's plane was landing any minute. I jiggled my leg desperately hoping this red light turned soon. I looked in the rear-view mirror; Mackie was watching Paw Patrol on the DVD player. The twins were playing their IPad and Addy had her headphones on, her thumbs dancing over the screen. She caught my eyes and smiled, her blue eyes shining bright. She looked so much like her father it was scary.

  
The boys had my light blonde hair but Seb's crazy blue eyes. Their faces were narrow and their cheekbones defined, obviously blessed with their father's good gene pool. Mackie had a chestnut hair color and his eyes were so blue they looked grey. All of their lips were plump like Seb's. _Thank God you guys didn't get my thin ones_.

  
Sebastian chuckled when I told him when we first started dating that I was really insecure about my lips. He smiled at me, "you're lips are beautiful." I just rolled my eyes, opening my mouth ready to protest but was met with his.

  
The light finally turned green and I smiled wide. I was thirteen blocks from Seb's favorite restaurant. He would be there in about an hour or so. I pressed the phone icon on the Bluetooth screen and dialed Seb's number. You've reached **'Hey you've reached Seb, can't answer. Leave me a shout, unless you're my hot wife or beautiful kids, I'll call you as soon as I can guys. Love you.** ' I smiled at his stupid voicemail. "Hey baby, it's me. The kids and I are on our way to the restaurant. Can't wait to see you, love."

  
\---

  
About forty five minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot. I muttered curse words under my breath. "Damn traffic." I shut off the engine and pressed the sliding door button. The kids piled out of the car while I grabbed Mack from his safety chair. "Ready guys?"

  
Mackie smiled wide, "can't wait to see my Pa."

  
I kissed his cheek, "me either buddy."

  
\---

  
I ordered a pizza for the kids to eat while we waited. My phone vibrated, **NEW TEXT FROM HUBBY**. _'Hey baby, sorry about this damn press meeting. Fucking vultures. I'll see you in ten.'_  
I smiled as my fingers flew across the screen, 'can't wait to see your sweet ass. Hurry up, I miss your face.' I hit send and looked up to see Mackie covered in pizza sauce, Jamie had somehow managed to spill soda on his dress shirt and Ledger got pizza sauce on his brand new jeans. Addy was ignoring her food all together. "Young lady, you better eat." She rolled her eyes and took a small nibble of the end. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Or you'll be dealing with your father." Her eyes widened and she nodded.

  
I cleaned Mackie's face up, got the stains out of the boys' clothes best I could and convinced Addy to eat a full slice by the time Sebastian walked into the joint. His dark hair was covered in a beanie, his legs clothed in skinny dark jeans, gray sweater on with a leather jacket. He scanned the room and locked eyes with me, his face relaxing. His smile filled my heart and my eyes filled with tears.

  
He started over to us, his eyes never leaving mine. My face turned a dark red under his intense gaze and I could see the lust and love in those ocean eyes.  Mack looked up from his pizza and squealed with excitement. "PA!"

  
Sebastian lifted him from his high chair and planted kisses all over his face. Mackie laughed, gasping for a breath. "Missed you buddy." The twins gave their father a fist bump and started talking at once, wondering about how filming was going.

  
Mackie kissed his chin, "missed you Pa."

  
He winked at him and put him back down, "eat your food, kids." They started digging in again as he sat down beside me. "Hey beautiful."

  
My cheeks flushed a red color as he winked at me, "hello, lover."

  
He leaned into my ear, his breath tickling me. "Fuck, I missed you. And may I just add, holy shit babe, that dress is fucking sexy. Makes me wanna bed you over this table right now."  
I chuckled, "Sebas-."

  
He kissed my lips quickly then grabbed a slice of pizza, "later." He shoved it in his mouth, ripping off a huge chunk.

  
\---

  
We had managed to finish eating all the pizza, well actually Seb had eaten most of it. We drove home around 9:30, his hand laced with my hand, the other on the steering wheel. Mackie had passed out shortly after eating. Ledger fell asleep in the car with his twin following close behind him. Addy was hiding in the back seat, headphones on, bobbing to the music.

  
I sighed, "I'm so glad you're home."

  
He smiled lazily, "me too baby."

  
I kissed his hand and leaned against his shoulder. "How was filming?"

  
He shrugged, "same as always. Chris says hello by the way and gives the kids his best. He is hoping to visit soon. Mackie says thanks for naming our youngest after him for the hundredth time. Scar says that she wants a girls' day soon."

  
I nodded, "I miss them. I'll give Scarlett a call tomorrow."

  
"How have the kids been doing? Last time we talked, you mentioned Addy's new found attitude." He signaled left and turned down our street.

  
I sighed, "yeah. She's, I mean, it's not overly bad. It's just rolling her eyes and sighing about everything I ask her to. I keep telling her you're gonna put the fear of God into her but I think that ship has sailed."

  
He smirked, "we'll see. How is Jamie doing with his reading?"

  
"He's doing better. The teacher's are seeing a big improvement in his reading and writing skills, Ledger is doing really well. Mrs. Thompson called me the other day to inform me that he was chosen out of 300 students to participate in the spelling bee. He is pretty excited about that." I started to unbuckle when we pulled into our long drive way. We had been living in a small apartment when Addy was just a baby but upgraded to a six bedroom house when we found out I was having twins. Mackie, of course, wasn't planned.

  
I leaned against my seat and sighed, "I'm so tired."

  
He kissed my temple, "I'll grab the twins, you grab Mackie. I'm sure Addy is more than capable walking three feet to the door."

  
Addy shook her head, "I can hear you, you know."

  
"Well, good. Hope you heard about rolling your eyes is rude." He cocked a brow at her.

  
"Yes, sir." She hopped out and made her way across the pavement quickly.

  
I grabbed Mackie, linking his arms around my shoulders and held onto him by his back and butt. Seb grabbed both twins, putting one on each side of him. I chuckled, "I guess being Beefy Bucky has really paid off."

  
He smiled, "beefy Bucky? Really sweetie?"

  
I winked at him, "I like beefy Seb better though." I blew a kiss at him and opened the door for us. Addy was planted on the couch, her shoes kicked off in front of the door. "Adaline, shoes."

  
She sighed and rolled her eyes but stopped when noticing the death glare she was receiving from her father. "Addy. Now."

  
\---

  
I tucked Mackie into his bed, sliding the railing up so he wouldn't fall out again. Seb tucked the boys into their beds, kissing their hair gently. Addy came around the corner in a pair of black shorts and tight tank top. "I'm going to bed."

  
I smiled and kissed her head, "night baby."

  
She stood on her tippy toes and kissed her dad. "Love you daddy, glad to have you home. Say hi to Uncle Chris for me."

  
"Love you too baby girl. Uncle Chris will be down for a visit soon, promise." She smiled wide and waved.

  
\---

  
I was brushing my teeth with Sebastian beside me. He had changed into a pair of grey jogging pants and now was shirtless. I was checking him out in the mirror when he realized what I was doing, his face turned red and he avoided my eyes, "stop. You're making me blush."

  
I chuckled, "good."

  
He came up from behind me and pressed himself into me. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Damn, I'm one lucky girl."

  
He winked, "I'm luckier, though. I mean, my wife, she's a babe."

  
I chuckled, "fucking good to have you home, lover."

  
He kissed my hair, pulling away from me. "Fucking good to be home, baby."

  
\---

  
We crawled under the sheets and he flicked the light off on his side as I sat against the head board, applying cream to my arms and hands. "How have you been?"

  
I chuckled, "meaning what?"

  
"Baby, I know it's hard raising four kids by yourself most of the time. How have you been?" He was on his side now, his head propped up on his elbow.

  
I sighed, yawning. "Uh, well. I mean, being a mom is what I've always wanted to do so it's not a difficult job."

  
He smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

  
I yawned again, flicking off my light and scooting in close to him. "This bed has been so big without you in it. Kind of strange feeling another body."

  
He smirked against my head, "baby."

  
"Hmm?" I was starting to dose off.

  
"I have to tell you something."

  
I laughed, "Seb, whatever it is you can tell me."

  
He sighed, "I got signed for another movie this year."

  
I felt my breath hitch, "that's seven films babe."

  
He snorted, "yeah."

  
"Meaning what?" I flopped over so my cheek was on his bare chest.

  
"Meaning, a lot of my time is gonna be in a trailer and away from home." He ran his hand through my hair.

  
I bit my lip, "how long are you home for?"

  
"A month."

  
"Jesus Sebastian." I sighed, tears filling my eyes.

  
"I know baby, I'm so sorry." He kissed my forehead. "I had an idea." I stayed quite so he continued. "What if you and kids came with me?"

  
I laughed, "you're fucking kidding right?"

  
He shot up, "no."

  
"Sebastian, we can't just up and leave New York!" I was sitting up now.

  
He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I know but I've been thinking about it for a long time now. I know we can't just pull the kids out of school, that would suck for them but what if we brought an educator along with us. We would pay for their housing and would pay them a sum every month for teaching. They'd live in a trailer or cabin or something down the road from us. Every morning, the kids would get up at normal school times. Do the exact same classes they are doing now. I'd be able to do my work schedule and be able to see all of you all year round."

  
I sighed, "Sebastian, I don't know-."

  
He cut me off, "baby, please. At least just think over it."

  
I nodded, "I'll think about it but I'm gonna ask the kids what they want to do."

  
He nodded, "of course."

  
He kissed my cheek and turned over, his snoring starting almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I rolled over to feel the cold sheets beside me. It took me second to remember that he was home. The smell of bacon filled my nose and I smiled. Seb always loved cooking big breakfasts for the kids and I whenever he was home. He had been doing that since Addy was old enough to eat bacon.

  
I crawled out of bed, brushed my teeth quickly and rushed down the stairs to find him standing at the island, talking to the twins about his latest movie. Their eyes were grasping on to every word that came out of his perfect mouth. He smiled when he looked up and saw me. "Well, looks like Mama just woke up." He sauntered over to me, kissing my lips quickly. "Morning baby. Sleep well?"

  
I kissed his cheek and chuckled, "morning lover."

  
Jamieson made a face, "ugh, old people kissing is the grossest."

  
Ledger laughed, "Jamie, grossest is not a word, dummy."

  
Sebastian chuckled, "Ledge, dummy is not a nice word. What do you say to your brother?"

  
He hung his head and sighed, "sorry brother."

  
I ran my hand through their blonde hair and smiled. "Morning boys. Baby, is Adaline up yet?"

  
He shrugged, "Don't think so, her door was shut when I got up. Mack is still sleeping too."

  
I snorted, "seriously?"

  
He nodded, "Dixie chick serious."

  
I rolled my eyes, "love you."

  
He blew me a kiss, "love you."

  
\---

  
I walked up two flights of stairs to Addy's room and knocked on the door quietly. "Adaline, wake up darling."

  
She was curled up in her twin bed, the sheets over her head. She moaned and flopped over, revealing her black hair on the pillow. I sat down beside her and rubbed her shoulder. "Sweetie, daddy is downstairs making his famous Avocado eggs and bacon."

  
She chuckled, "I missed that."

  
I laughed, "then get your lazy butt out of bed, young lady."

  
She sighed loud and flipped the sheets off. "Fine."

  
I winked at her and went to Mackie's bedroom. I opened the door slightly to see if he was still asleep but he was in his bed, playing with his toys. There was brown everywhere and the room smelt terrible. "OH MY GOD. Sebastian!!"

  
Padded feet ran up the stairs and down the hallway to my voice. "Baby, what's wrong?! Is Mackie oka-." He stopped and made a face. "Jesus, what's that smell?"

  
I pinched my nose and whispered, "fucking kid got into his diaper and spread shit everywhere."

  
He threw his head back and laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Oh my god." He brought his shirt over his nose. "Come on Mack, we gotta get you in the tubby!"

  
Mackie stood up, bare butt hanging free. "Pa! You gonna baff me?"

  
He nodded, "yeah buddy, gonna give you a bath. Why is your diaper off?"

  
He shrugged, "my bum was itchy."

  
Seb snorted and looked at me shaking his head. "You give him a bath, I'll clean this."

  
"Baby, it's okay. I can clea-."

  
He raised his brows, "baby, it's the least I can do. Take the baby and I'll clean it." He kissed me cheek and winced a smile.

  
\---

  
I dressed Mack in a pair of jeans and grey sweater with his chestnut hair brushed to the side. I dropped him in his chair and placed a plate of food in front of him. "ADALINE!"

  
She ran down the stairs, still in PJ's. "I'm coming! Jeez."

  
"Okay, family meeting." I wiggled my eyebrows as my three eldest sighed.

  
Ledger spoke, "Dad isn't here."

  
I winked, "SEBASTIAN!"

  
He ran down the stairs into the kitchen, running into the fridge on the way. He had a pair of yellow gloves laying tightly on his forearms, his nose pinched closed with a clothes pin and my cooking apron on. There was brown over his gloves and my purple apron was now a dark shade of, well, shit. "What?"

  
I pointed at the garbage, "just-. Just throw it all in the trash."

  
Addy made a face, "you smell like a toilet."

  
Seb chuckled, "that's because someone doesn't know how to keep a diaper on his butt."

  
The boys 'ewwwwwed' at the same time and Addy shook her head, face disgusted. Sebastian sat down in his chair and rubbed my hand. "Okay, guys. We have to talk about something."

  
Addy put her phone down and took a bite of egg, "Are you pregnant?!"

  
Seb laughed, "uh,no." The kids sighed in unison.

  
I chuckled, "no, this is something very important but it doesn't involve a baby." Sebastian squeezed my hand. "Daddy is only home this time for a month."

  
Ledger's eyes filled with tears, "seriously?"

  
Seb made a face and rubbed his son's cheek. "Yeah buddy."

  
I smiled tightly, "but." I cleared my throat. "What do you guys think of being a vacation for a little while?"

  
Addy choked on her food, "what? Like Florida or Miami?"

  
I sighed shaking me head, "Daddy suggested last night that maybe we could go with him for the remainder of his filming. We could live on set in his trailer, er well, he'd have to get a bigger one for all of us to fit in. But we would be able to stay there with him for a bit."

  
The twins eyes shone, "oh my gosh, seriously? That's awesome!" They said in unison.

  
Addy shook her head, "we can't just get up and leave."

  
I nodded, "you're very right, Ms Adaline."

  
Jamie spoke, "what about school?"

  
Sebastian smiled, "that's the fun part about it."

  
"We're dropping out?" Ledger pouted. He loved school, more than the others for sure.

  
He shook his head, "no buddy. We're thinking that we could hire a travel teacher for you guys!"

  
Addy rolled her eyes, "that's a shitty idea."

  
He snapped his fingers, "language, young lady."

  
She cocked a brow, "you sound like Uncle Chris." She stood from the table. "This is a terrible idea." She started to walk away.

  
"You were not excused." I yelled after her.

  
"I'm excusing myself!" She was at the top of stairs yelling over the railing.

  
I stood to go talk to her but Sebastian shook his head. "I'll talk to her."

  
"Okay boys, let's clean this up then get you off to school!" I smiled.

  
\---

  
Sebastian sauntered up the stairs, awaiting the danger of his dramatic teenager. "Adaline." He knocked on her bedroom door. "Addy, can I come in?"

  
"No!" She yelled out.

  
"Too bad. My house." He swung the door open and found her lying on the floor.

  
"Adaline, what's going on? What's with this sudden attitude towards your mother and now me? You owe her an apology by the way." He sat down on her bed, looking at her legs.

  
She huffed, "I don't wanna talk about it."

  
"Addy, what's up? I'm your dad, you can tell me anything." He ran a hand through his hair. It needed a cut but the director wanted it long. He huffed a sigh.

  
"I don't wanna talk about it."

  
"Adaline Rosalynn Stan. Tell me now." He stood up and walked over to her.

  
Her tears filled her blue eyes. "There's a boy..."

  
He sighed, "what did he do?"

  
She rolled her eyes, "he asked Candace out."

  
He sighed, "men."

  
She chuckled, "I really liked him."

  
His face softened. "What's his name?"

  
"Ryan...." Her cheeks blushed.

  
"Ryan? Ryan what?" He pulled out his phone, opening the Facebook app.

  
"Ryan Winters. Dad, please don't facebook creep hi-."

  
He chuckled, "too late darling. He's a character, isn't he."

  
She stood up and sprinted to her father's side. "He's really hot."

  
He snorted, "this little short guy with the funky blonde hair and green eyes? Pfft, darling."

  
"What?"

  
"Baby girl, you deserve so much better than this Ryan. You're beautiful, smart, funny. And most of all, you're my daughter and this Ryan nor is any man ever going to be good enough for you." He patted her knee.

  
"You're just saying that cause you're my dad."

  
He held his heart, "not true." She cocked a brow. "Fine, it's true."

  
She sighed and sat quietly for a second. "I don't wanna leave New York."

  
"Baby, it's only for a few months." He pulled her in for a hug.

  
She shrugged, "a lot can happen."

  
"So, you're telling me you'd rather stay in school instead of living on an actual Hollywood movie set?"

  
Her eyes widened, "where are you filming?"

  
He smirked, "LA."

  
She smiled, "is Uncle Chris gonna be there?"

  
"Duh, of course. He's Cap."

  
She kissed his cheek, "I'll think about it."

  
\---

  
The kids were off to school and Mackie was at daycare, leaving Sebastian and I to ourselves until 3. I was cleaning up the kitchen while Seb finished scrubbing the baby's room, throwing the sheets into the washer and his pillow in the garbage. "We gotta get him a new pillow sometime today." He yelled from up stairs.

  
I chuckled, "K!"

  
I flicked the radio on and started swaying to the music. I danced around to Taylor Swift and jumped when I heard a low chuckle from behind me. I turned to see my husband, leaning against the post and eyeing me. "Oh, please, don't stop on my behalf."

  
I rolled my eyes, "you scared me."

  
He smiled, "I missed you so much."

  
I leaned against the island, "I missed you too." He came and wrapped his arms around me. "Seb, you smell like baby shit."

  
He laughed, "our son's to be exact. I'm gonna grab a shower. You wanna join?"

  
I chuckled, "meet you in five."

  
\---

  
After the shower and some amazing sex, we sat on the couch together. I had a book in my hand while Seb had his script. I reached my hand over and laced our fingers together. "Adaline apologized to me before she left."

  
He smiled, his eyes never leaving the paper. "Good."

  
I sighed, "I don't know what's been going on with her lately."

  
He smirked, "it's a boy."

  
"What?" I shifted on the cushion, turning to face him. He moved his arms a bit so my feet could rest on his legs. "Thanks baby. What do you mean it's about a boy?"

  
He chortled, "she told me."

  
"You're home for 24 hours and she's already confessing to you what I've been trying to get out of her for the last four months?" I flipped him the finger and he smiled.

  
Shrugging, "Yep. Cause I'm a good fucking father, that's why."

  
"Yes, you are, my love." I kissed his hand.

  
"His name is Ryan and he asked out some girl named Candace?"

  
I sighed, "Candace is her 'mortal enemy'."

  
He snorted, "what?"

  
I nodded, "Candace; she makes Addy's life a living hell everyday just because and now she's stolen her crush too. That bitch."

  
He laughed, "baby, you just called a little girl a bitch."

  
I laughed, "yes, I did. And I'll do it again. She's a little bitch."

  
He rolled his blue eyes, "why does she make her life so bad?"

  
"She calls her the Stan who won't make it."

  
He shot his head backwards, "what the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

  
I shrugged, "don't know. She doesn't talk to me." I started reading again. "Also, she got her period two months ago."

  
He had a mouth full of coffee and spit out. "What?!"

  
"Yep, she came home from school one day early, exclaiming that her stomach was killing her. An hour later, she made me take her shopping for pads."

  
He sighed, "I've missed so much."

  
I shrugged, "is that something you really wanted to be here for?"

  
"Maybe not that exactly, but my kids are growing up right in front of me and I'm here for half of their damn childhood. Adaline turns 13 in two months."

  
I sighed, "don't remind me. We're gonna have a fucking teenager."

  
He set down his script and pulled me into him, resting my head on his chest. "Maybe I should just quit and move home."

  
"Like hell you will. Sebastian, we live off your income. This house and those kids live off your income."

  
He huffed, "I know. But-."

  
"Sebastian, baby, listen to me. These kids understand what comes with your job. They understand the sacrifices you have to make in order to do what you love. Addy is so proud of you. And the boys, they basically worship the ground you walk on. Mackie freaks out every time he sees you on the screen. These kids, they love you no matter how long or how far you are."


	3. Chapter 3

I fell asleep in Sebastian's arms that night, having dreams about how we first came to meet. I was sitting at a small coffee shop in downtown New York, fresh out of college and ready to take on the world.

  
_"Is this seat taken?" I looked up from my newspaper to see a set of bright blue eyes._

  
_I shook my head, confused and shocked that someone was speaking to me. "No, go ahead."_

  
_The face smiled and sat down across from me. "I'm escaping some paparazzi if you're wondering what the hell I'm doing." He chuckled and pretended to look at the menu._  
_I smiled tightly and nodded, shifting my eyes back and forth. He cocked his head to the side and gave me a lopsided smile. I looked at the woman over his shoulder, gawking at us. Her mouth was moving three hundred miles a minute and a young man turned around in his chair. I watched him squint his eyes at the strange man and then his jaw drop open._

  
_The woman and the young man came over to us and he smiled wide, flashing us a pair of bright yellow braces. "Excuse sir? You play Chase from the Covenant, yeah?"_

  
_The actor, as I now knew, smiled and nodded. "I do but shhh." He brought a finger to his lips, the ones I never noticed until now. Plump and pink, very attractive. "I'm not here, if you know what I'm saying."_

  
_The boy chuckled and smiled again, "can I 'secretly' get your autograph?"_

  
_The handsome man nodded and signed quickly on a napkin in front of him_ _, handing it to the boy and offered to take a picture. The mother beamed as her son stood beside the seated man and gave a large grin. "Thank you so much."_

  
_He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners and winked at the two. As they walked away, he licked his lips, ones that I couldn't stop looking at. He eyed the menu. "What's good here?" When he looked up, he caught me watching his mouth and a smirk formed. "My eyes are up here." My face turned a deep red color and I swallowed a large gulp of scolding coffee. I started choking and hacking. He chuckled, "You're okay, right? Like, you're not gonna die on me?"_

  
_I sighed as my windpipe finally opened up and nodded, "looks like I'll live another day." His face twitched into a grin and his eyes darted back to the menu. "The cappuccino's here are really good, if you're a coffee person. If not, Wendy makes a mean tea."_

  
_He grinned, "I am defiantly a coffee person." He raised the menu in the direction of the waitress. "Mickey, hey. Can I get my usual and a side of bacon, please?"_

  
_When the young woman walked away, I hung my head. "So you're a regular here, then?"_

  
_He shrugged, attempting to be modest. His smirk gave him away though. "Depends on you definition of regular, I guess."_

  
_I felt heat crawl up my neck to my cheeks. "Why did you ask me what's good here, then?"_

  
_He shrugged again, and my eyes followed the movements. I seen how his jawline followed magically along his neck, how a bit of scruff dressed it perfectly. His plump lips a bit shiny from the casual licking he was doing. I noticed how his brown hair was peeking out from underneath a baseball hat. He smiled, flashing a set of white teeth. "Because-." He paused looking around._

  
_"You're not hiding from the pap's are you?" I sighed._

  
_He shook his head, squinting his nose. "Nah. I was just looking for an excuse to come over and talk to you."_

  
_I snorted, "me?"_

  
_He nodded, "it's not everyday that I see a beautiful girl like yourself in a coffee shop, casually reading the newspaper. Most of the people here have their faces glued to their cellphones. But ... not you. Why's that?" He nodded at the girl a thanks as he sipped his coffee. It had a lot of milk, doubtful any sugar at all._

  
_I chuckled, "I don't know. I guess-." I honestly didn't know why I wasn't on my phone but at this exact moment, I was very happy that I wasn't. "I guess, it's because, I don't want to miss the world going on before me. I could've missed you..."_

  
_He blushed and I swear, at that exact moment, I knew I wanted to spend forever with him. "You're right. Glad you're nose wasn't glued to your phone." He smiled lazily. "Can I buy you another coffee?"_

  
I woke up on Sebastian's chest, his arms wrapped around my waist loosely and his lips parted a small bit. His breathing was steady and slow, meaning he was still asleep. I shifted slightly and he grunted. "No, don't leave."

  
I chuckled, "I'm not going anywhere, honey. Just getting comfortable."

  
He smiled, "if you move then I'll be uncomfortable ... and cold."

  
I snuggled in closer and kissed his chest, "I dreamt about the first time we met."

  
Even in the shallow light, I could see a blush forming on his face. "One for the movies, baby."

  
I smiled against him as he kissed my hair, his eyes still closed. "I knew from that moment that I wanted to spend forever with you."

  
He did his famous side grin, "I was scared shitless that you didn't wanna be with me."

  
I drew small circles on his chest and he shivered under my touch. "I couldn't leave that day without knowing I was going to see you again."

  
He wiggled his eyebrows over his still closed eyes, "it comes naturally; my gift with ladies."

  
I laughed out loud, "baby, you're a huge dork. You have no game with the ladies."

  
He snorted, "got you didn't I?"

\---

I fell back asleep and my mind wandered back to another time; the time when we went on our first date. He picked me up outside my tiny one bedroom apartment that always smelt like old cat pee and weed. I refused to let him come upstairs so I met him down in the lobby. He walked into the place, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a dark gray sweater, a black leather jacket fitting onto his body perfectly. His hair was covered again but with a beanie. I felt myself flush as he got close to me. I knew that I was luckiest girl on the plant.

  
_He smiled, "Hey."_

  
_I stepped closer to him, accepting his lips to my cheek. "Hey yourself." I noticed how his eyes drug over my body. I had picked up a new black dress that came just above my knees and it was covered by a fitted jean jacket. I borrowed a pair of red heels from my friend. He licked his lip then stuck his bottom lip in his between his teeth. Butterflies filled my stomach. "What's the plan?"_

  
_He chuckled, "not coffee, sorry."_

  
_I snapped my fingers and started back towards the elevator. "No coffee, well shit."_

  
_He laughed grabbing my fingers. He laced our hands together and a goosebumps shivered up my back. He chuckled, a beautiful sound. "I have a good idea though, promise."_

  
_\---_

  
_We drove in silence most of the way besides his occasional humming to the radio and small remarks, mostly to himself, about the traffic. He cleared his throat as we got onto a stretch of straight road. "So, what's your story?"_

  
_I snorted, "my story? Meaning?"_

  
_He shrugged, his eyes flashing between the mirrors. "I don't know .. like what makes you, well, you?"_

  
_I bit my lip, "uh, I don't know."_

  
_He smiled, "okay, I'll just ask questions then?" I nodded. "Alright .. so are you from New York?"_

  
_I shook my head, watching the buildings zip by. "Nah, I'm originally from a small town in Canada."_

  
_He snorted, "no shit. What made you move to the big city?"_

  
_I sighed, shrugging. "Just needed a change. I somehow managed to get a full-ride scholarship to NYU. Figured that if I wanted to follow my dreams that I needed to change my surroundings and get a new perspective on things."_

  
_He nodded slowly. "What dreams?"_

  
_I blushed, "they were stupid young girl dreams."_

  
_He squeezed my hand, letting me know that our fingers were still touching. "What dreams?"_

  
_I rolled my eyes, "mostly to be an author."_

  
_"Really? That's so cool!"_

  
_I nodded, "did you grow up here?"_

  
_He nodded, "for the most part, yeah. My parents moved me here when I was twelve."_

  
_My brows furrowed together, "where was there?"_

  
_He pursed his lips, "Romania."_

  
_I snorted, "you're Romanian?"_

  
_He nodded, flicking on the left signal. "Yep, purebred baby."_

  
_I laughed, "so. You're parents moved you here for what? Acting purposes?"_

  
_"Honestly, I don't really remember a whole lot about being there .. just that it was a tough time when we left. And my mom-" His voice cracked on the last syllable. "She, uh, she knew that the States was the best chance I had to fulfill my dreams."_

  
_"Acting."_

  
_He nodded, smiling. "Acting."_

  
_We pulled into a half full parking lot with a few buildings lined up in a row. Most of them had dark windows and closed signs, except for one. Sebastian glided around to the passenger side and opened the door, offering his hand. I gladly took it and he helped walk me to the door._

  
_When he opened it, there was nobody in the restaurant except for the workers and they all smiled at us. "Mr. Stan." The hostess was small Asian woman with dark black hair over her shoulders. She wore a red dress and carried two menus. "Your table is set up in the back room."_

  
_"Thank you so much again, Marcia." He gave her a quick hug and led me down a hallway. When we came into the room, it was empty except for a table for two people. I felt tears prick my eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"_

  
_I guess I was crying and wiped away a stray tear. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just-." I chuckled. "I've never had someone do something so romantic for me before."_

  
_He brought his hand to my cheek, placing it gently against my face. "You deserve this."_

  
_I chuckled, "you barely know me, Sebastian."_

  
_He shrugged. "That doesn't matter. I do know that you make me feel like how I've wanted to feel for so long."_

  
_"How's that?" I leaned into his hand._

  
_He leaned in close, "loved."_

_\---_

I glanced at the clock **8:37**. I rolled over onto my side and sighed as I hopped out of bed. Sebastian felt the sheets beside him and he sighed. "Time already?"

  
I leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Mackie will be up any minute."

  
He laughed, sitting up. He shifted the sheets and I smirked. "So eager, and this early?"

  
He winked at me, "what can I say?"

  
I started to speak but was interrupted with tiny footsteps coming down the hall. A light knock was on the door and it creaked open, brown hair peaking through. "Mackie, come on in buddy."

  
He swung the door open hard, making it bang against the wall. He grimaced and gave his father a look. "Sorry, Pa."

  
Seb laughed, "it's okay. Wanna cuddle with Mama and Pa?"

  
He nodded hard, "Mama, please get back in bed. Cuddle with Pa and me."

  
I winked at my son and crawled back into the warm bed. He struggled getting into the high bed. "Pa, help."

  
Sebastian chuckled and stood, his eagerness gone from his boxers. He picked up his son and did airplane sounds as he bounced him on the bed. "Lay beside Mama." Mackie snuggled in close, his bare feet freezing against my bare thigh.

  
"Woo, Mack, your feet." I chuckled.

  
Sebastian crawled in and propped his head onto his bent elbow. "How did you sleep, Mack?"

  
He smiled wide, his blue eyes shining at his father. "Good."

  
Seb cocked his head, "no bad dreams?" Mackie shook his head. "Good!"

  
Mackie's face got serious and he licked his lips, a nervous habit he had picked up from his father. "Pa?"

  
"Hmm, buddy?" Seb had his head resting on the pillow with one eye closed.

  
"I don't think Addy wants to go." He was drawing patterns on Seb's arm.

  
I spoke this time, "what makes you think that, baby?"

  
He shrugged, his tiny shoulders lifting to his ears. "I heard Addy crying last night."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian took the boys' downstairs to start breakfast and get them ready for school. I stood outside of Addy's bedroom door trying to find the right approach to what was happening in my daughter's life. I knocked lightly and her friendly voice shouted to come in. I entered with a smile on my face. My beautiful raven dark haired girl stood in front of a mirror, her long locks cut short to her shoulders. "Adaline!"

  
She bit her lip and grimaced at my reaction. "I'm sorry."

  
I rolled my eyes and huffed a sigh. "Oh my god ... wh- what did you do to your hair?"

  
She shrugged, "I just figured that if we were moving to LA for a while, that maybe I could try a new look."

  
I put my hand on my hip and bit my top lip trying to control my feelings. I knew that this transition was going to be difficult on her but to cut her hair? "Addy, listen. I know that this move is going to be difficult but it's only for a few _months_."

  
She nodded, slipping on a black t-shirt. "Mama, I know. I just-."

  
Sebastian walked up the hall humming a song and peeked his head in. "Morning beauty." He left the room but seconds later, his blue eyes came around the corner again. "Dear lord, what happened to my little girl?"

  
She smiled, "You like it daddy?"

  
He sighed and started to agree but saw the look I was shooting him. He bit his lip. "Adaline, why did you cut your hair?"

  
I snorted, "she wanted a 'new look' for LA. **Please** , talk some sense into your daughter. I'll deal with the boys." I kissed his cheek and marched downstairs.

  
Sebastian leaned against the doorframe and licked his lips, not sure what to say or even where to start. "Why do you feel you need a new look?"

  
She furrowed her brow, "Daddy, I just-. This school year has been difficult enough and not having you around-."

  
"Adaline, please don't blame this on me. It's not my fault that I am called away most of the year. I thought we had an agreement about this. We are suppose to be an open and honest family." That came out a lot harsher than what he had intended.

  
Her eyes filled with tears, "what am I suppose to do when my _father_ is away for 90% of the year? That all my classmates at school only know me because my father plays Captain America's best friend?"

  
He licked his lip, "Adaline."

  
"What? You know I'm right."

  
"Young lady, don't use that tone with me."

  
She cocked her jaw to the side and he could tell she was getting pissed. "Fine."

  
He cocked a brow in her direction. "Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Go to school. Come straight home. You're grounded. No mall, no cellphone, no TV." He listed the things on her fingers, getting his point across.

  
"That's bullshit!"

  
He stepped closer to her, snapping his finger at her. "ADALINE. Do _not_ swear at me. I don't know who you think you are but you are _not_ the adult in this situation. You are a _twelve year old girl_. You do not run this house nor do you run this family. Am I understood?"

  
She grabbed her book bag and ran by him, her hair falling just short of her shoulders. She stomped down the stairs and opened the front door, slamming it behind her. Sebastian came downstairs, running a hand through his bedhead hair. "Dammit."

  
I smiled at the boys, "okay, brush your teeth and grab your backpacks. Mackie, go grab a toy for daycare okay?" They all nodded and ran to do their tasks.

  
Sebastian came to the table, flopping himself down in a chair. "Fuck."

  
I came behind him, massaging his shoulders. "What happened?"

  
He shook his head, a deep sigh escaping his mouth. "She ... she just ... I-I don't even know what happened. One minute she's talking about her hair and then she's swearing at me and then I telling her that she's not the adult. And then she slammed the door." He threw his hands up, exasperated by the situation.

  
I kissed behind his ear and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. "You're doing the best you can."

  
He snorted, "she tried to blame _my_ schedule for _her_ behavior."

  
I chuckled, "oh please."

  
He nodded rubbing my arms. "Baby, maybe the LA thing is a bad idea."

  
I shook my head, "we could always just leave the kids here with a nanny." I snorted. "Nope, never mind. I couldn't leave my babies here for a few months. Addy is just going to have to grow up, suck it up and realize that she's just a kid."

  
The twins and Mackie came running down the hall, smiling and giggling. "Mama, we ready." Mackie was pulling on my pant leg.

  
Sebastian stood clapping his hands, "okay fellas. I'm gonna drive you two-." He pointed at the twins. "To school and you my little Mack Attack, we gotta get you to daycare." The boys smiled, their eyes gleaming at their father. He kissed my cheek. "Back soon, baby."

  
\---

  
Two hours later, we were at the grocery store a block from the house. Sebastian walked behind me, pushing the cart. "I just don't understand where my little girl went? You know?"

  
I nodded, "Oh I know darling. She's growing up so fast."

  
Sebastian rested his weight onto the cart and sighed. "I was thinking maybe you and I head out to LA a few days early to set the housing and stuff up, spend some quality time together. Scarlett is dying to have a girls day with you. And Chris, well he misses you."

  
I laughed, "and what? Leave the kids here?"

  
He nodded, "My parents are in the same city as us, baby. I already talked to my mot-."

  
"You already talked to your  _mother_ about this?" He shrugged. "What happened to us, as a married couple, discussing things first?"

  
He sighed, "I know and I wanted to discuss it with you, like how I am right now, but it just that it came up in conversation the other day and we chatted lightly about it. The kids love my parents."

  
I chuckled, "I know they do. Might be good for them to spend some time with Grandma and Grandpa Stan."

  
He wiggled his brows, "Mama and Pa get some time alone?"

  
I laughed, blush filling my cheeks. "We already have four kids, Sebastian."

  
He winked at me, "protection, baby."

  
I rolled my eyes, "we _need_ some quality time alone."

  
He bit his lip and his eyes glared through me. "Damn straight. I'm getting to the point now where I just wanna grab ya and fu-."

  
"Seb, shhh." A small child was walking beside us and his mother glared at Sebastian and he made a face, literally cuteing his way out of the situation. "That was close. And, I know. You think it was easy having you gone for months, baby. Girls get lonely too."

  
"The kids are gone till 3." He looked at me with a sparkle of mischievous in his eyes. "Wanna leave?"

  
"I'll buy the stuff, you run and grab the car."

  
\---

  
Sebastian put the groceries away as I sat on the couch after our _much_ needed sex binge, looking through Adaline's baby album. Tears pricked my eyes to see my beautiful little girl; so full of life and happiness. Her thick head of hair in pigtails at 2 weeks old. I found my mind wandering back to when I first found out I was pregnant with her. We had been married for only a few months when I found out.

  
_Sebastian was scheduled to be home in a bit and I couldn't wait to see him. That's when the sickness hit me and I was puking non stop for hours. My loving husband called me from the taxi informing me he was just around the corner. I tried acting excited but he knew something was off. "Baby, you okay?"_

  
_I sniffled and leaned over the toilet. "Oh, I'm fine. Just think I caught a bug or something."_

  
_"Okay, I'm downstairs now. I'll be up a minute and then I can take care of my sick wife, okay?"_

  
_I smiled against the phone, "Okay, baby."_

  
_Moments later, Seb came into our small two bedroom apartment to find me hunched over the toilet, puking my guts up. My hair was pulled back into a top knot and my cheeks were flushed and sweaty from the constant heaving. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled weakly. "You look pretty bad."_

  
_"Jeez, thanks babe. You look good yourself."_

  
_He chuckled, "_ I _have an excuse. I've been on a plane for the past 18 hours. China couldn't visit itself, love."_

  
_I felt another wave of sickness hit me and I leaned into the toilet, letting the empty heaves echo. "Ugh."_

  
_"How long have you been puking for, honey?" He was down by my side now, rubbing small circles on my back._

  
_I shrugged, avoiding talking directly at him. "Seb, I have puke breath. Don't come to close. And maybe like three hours now."_

  
_"Grab a change of clothes. I'm taking you to the hospital." He stood walking towards the sink to fetch my toothbrush._

  
_"Seb, I'm fine. Just like the flu or something. Or could be the Chinese food I had last night. It was that place around the corner. You know the place that you always says could be frying cats in the backroom? Ugh, terrible decision by the way."_

  
_He handed my toothbrush with some paste on it. "Baby, brush quick. Also, that Chinese place is terrible, why the_ hell _would you pick there to eat?"_

  
_I shrugged, standing up slowly with my toothbrush shoved into the corner of my cheek. "I was hungry and was craving greasy food, for some reason."_

  
_He bit his bottom lip and looked around. "Period time?"_

  
_I started to shake my head but I didn't remember having my period at all this month. "Shit."_

  
_His eyes widened, "shit what?"_

  
_"I'm late." I spit out the paste, leaning against the sink for support._

  
_"Late for what? For work or an appointment?"_

  
_"Sebastian, I'm fucking late. Like late for my period. I haven't had one at all in the past like month." I rubbed the bridge of nose and laughed._

  
_He looked at me like I was crazy but then it hit him. "Oh." He opened his lips to say something but shook his head instead. "Are you pregnant?"_

  
_I laughed, "I don't know. I need a test to be sure."_

  
_He snickered, "that would explain the cravings and the puking for sure. Be right back."_

  
_\---_

  
_Twenty minutes later, he returned to the bathroom with a drugstore pregnancy test and he stood outside as I peed on it. "Come in."_

  
_I was on the floor my legs crossed underneath of me with the test resting on the side of the tub. Sebastian scooted down beside me and held my hand. "How long?"_

  
_"The box says to wait three minutes." I huffed a sigh. "What if it's positive?"_

  
_"Well, it's not like we were being overly cautious."_

  
_I chuckled, "kinda what being newly married does to you I guess."_

  
_"That's kinda what happens when your wife refuses to sleep with you before becoming your wife." He kissed my cheek. "You were worth every second waiting my love."_

  
_I smiled and checked my watch. "It's time. Can you look for me?"_

  
_He nodded, standing to his feet. His forehead creased as he held the tiny stick in his large hands. "What does two lines mean?"_

  
_I chuckled, a sob sneaking in. "Sebastian, we're pregnant."_

  
_His eyes filled with tears and he sunk down beside me again. "I'm gonna be a daddy?"_

  
_I nodded tears slipping down my cheeks. "I'm gonna be a mommy."_

  
\---

  
I must've fallen asleep. He was taking the album from my hands and it stirred me awake. "Hey."

  
He smiled, "hello, love. You fell asleep."

  
"Oh, sorry. For how long?"

  
He shrugged, "maybe like half hour." He opened the book and smiled at the pictures of Addy. "I remember the day we found out you were pregnant with her."

  
I laughed, "I was just dreaming about that. The first one is always the hardest, right? I mean, the boys seemed to be so much easier."

  
He nodded, raising his arm so I could squeeze in closer to him. "Yep, Addy was so much easier to raise when she was smaller. Remember her crazy head of hair? She came out of you with black as raven locks."

  
I remembered for the longest time when Addy was growing up, Sebastian always called her his Raven. "You called her that for a while too."

  
Smiling, he kissed my temple. "My little raven is all grown up .. or so she thinks."

  
I sighed, blowing the air out forcefully. "What are we suppose to _do_ here Seb?"

  
He grunted as his head fell backwards, "honestly. We just take her with us and figure out the rest as we go."


	5. Chapter 5

"Goodbye my sweeties! I'll FaceTime you guys every night!" I kissed my children's faces at the airport as Sebastian followed behind me, giving parental advice and bear hugs. "I love you guys so much. I'll see you in a week, promise!"

  
Sebastian kissed Adaline's cheek. "No attitude with your Grandparents, got it?"

  
She nodded, "yes daddy."

  
He winked at her and hugged her tight, pulling her close to his chest. He hugged twins close and held Mackie in his arms for a minute before saying one final goodbye. "Okay, guys! We gotta go catch our flight but we'll talk when we land, okay?" They all nodded and he winced a smile. "Mom, thanks so much for doing this."

  
She kissed his cheek, "You and (Y/N) deserve this. Go, be a happy married couple."

  
I laughed, "okay guys, see you soon!" I grabbed Sebastian's hand and dragged him behind me as he waved finals to his children.

  
\---

  
We boarded the plane, first class; one of the perks of your husband being an actor. He sat beside me, his fingers laced with mine as he studied a script that was sent to him a week ago. He was mouthing the words silently when the seatbelt sign came on and a booming voice filled the empty space. The captain said clear skies and should be a good flight.

  
"I can't believe we have no kids for a full week." I ordered a whiskey from the flight attendant.

  
"Baby, I know .. but you deserve this." He kissed my cheek without removing his eyes from the paper.

  
"What film is that?" I sipped my drink, licking my lips with a pop.

  
He smirked, "Infinity War. We start filming in two weeks time."

  
I smiled at him, "I'm so happy for you, my love."

  
He huffed and stuffed the paper into his bag. "No more scripts or papers or _work_ for the remainder of the flight." He cocked his head to the side and smiled, showing me his charming self. "I fucking love _you_."

  
I blushed under his intense gaze. "I fucking love _you_."

  
"We should get married." His face was dead serious.

  
"Uh, baby. We're already married .."

  
He smirked, "I know .. but maybe like, renew our vows."

  
I could feel my stomach filling with butterflies at the idea of marrying this man, the love of my life, all over again. "Okay."

  
He squished his nose up the way I loved it and leaned in for a kiss. I gave him a quick peck but he pulled me back to his face, kissing me more passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair and his tongue drug along my bottom lip, his way of asking for entrance into my mouth. I silenced his moan with my mouth and I grinned against his face. I was the first to pull away, love for him just overflowing my heart.

  
"I talked to Chris last night." He licked his lips and smirked at me. My face was flushed and my hair a mess from his touching. I was arranging myself in the chair, sucking back the remainder of my drink. "He's super stoked we're coming."

  
I nodded, involuntarily making a face. "Yeah. No kids .. for a full week .. _woo-hoo_." I twirled my finger around in the air, trying to get my excitement across.

  
He snorted, "sarcasm much?" I shrugged. "Baby, this is _good_ for us! The kids will be here at the end of the week."

  
I bit my lip and smiled sweetly, "my husband, you're right. What was Chris saying?"

  
He made a face, "nothing really ... work stuff and something about a new wom-."

  
"Chris is dating?" I cut him off abruptly at the thought of my good friend finally finding love.

  
A flashback of meeting Chris the first time ran through my mind.

  
\---

  
_After Sebastian and I had been dating for about a year, he thought it time to meet his good friends and co-workers. He set up this whole dinner date thing at a small restaurant in Lower Manhattan. He invited all of his buddies, including Chris, Anthony, Chace. I'd had coffee with Chace before and he was an absolute sweetheart. He welcomed me into his life with open arms and gave me a pat on the back for finally settling his boy down. I, of course, giggled like a school girl and blushed like one too._

  
_We sat around a big square table in the restaurant; Seb, Chace and I awaiting for the other's arrival. We heard high heels clicking on the floor coming down the hall. A beautiful blonde haired woman entered the room, her short hair pixie cut, her face the portrait of beauty. She gave Sebastian a hug and came to me. "You must be (Y/N). It truly is such an honor to finally meet you."_

  
_I smiled and returned her hug, recognizing her immediately as Scarlett. "Thank you so much, the honor is really all mine. I'm a big fan of yours."_

  
_She smiled modestly, "I'm just an actress .. you somehow managed to settle down this player over here. I mean, he has never like cheated or anything bu-."_

  
_"Jesus, Scar, don't give the poor girl any ideas." A tall figure was standing beside us now, his face covered in a thick brown beard, his teeth gleaming through open lips. "(Y/N), I'm Chr-."_

  
_"Chris Evans .. uh, yeah." I stuttered over my words and Sebastian laughed. "Uh I'm (Y/N)."_

  
_He smiled, his emerald eyes beaming at me. "I know .. I just said your name."_

  
_I licked my lips nervously and bit my lip. "Right, of course. Uh, it's so good to finally meet you. I've been watching your movies since you started. You're truly gifted."_

  
_He brought his hand up to his chest and pouted his lip. "Thank you so much, love."_

  
_Sebastian wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my hair. "Why are you so star struck by Chris but completely chill around me?"_

  
_I chuckled, "because .. er, well."_

  
_Scarlett piped in, "because Chris is, well,_ Chris _."_

  
_"Oh that sums things up nicely, thank you." Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head._

  
_A man opened the door, his skin a dark brown color like milk chocolate. Sebastian threw his hands in the air and laughed straight from the gut. "Mackie, my man."_

  
_They embraced and Anthony came to me, kissing my cheek. "My sweet girl, what terrible taste you have in men. Sebastian? Really?"_

  
_I chuckled, "I don't know .. he's hot, so."_

  
_Seb's face turned a deep red and he rolled his eyes. "How about we all just sit down?" They all laughed at Sebastian's expense and he shot me a look. I knew how much he hated being called attractive. He was the most modest and humble person that I had ever known._

  
_We sat around the table and Chris started the conversation, directing it to me. "So, (Y/N), how did you latch on to old Seb here?"_

  
_I licked my lips again, a habit I'd picked up from Sebastian, making them chap. "Uh, well. I was just sitting at the coffee shop like six blocks from here and he sat down at my table one day .. exclaiming he was hiding from photographers."_

  
_Scarlett laughed, "Sebastian 'my life is a fucking photoshoot' Stan hiding from cameras? Not likely."_

  
_I laughed, "well, that's what he claimed. And then he informed me that he wasn't hiding at all that he was just looking for an excuse to talk to me and well, here we are."_

  
_Chris clucked his tongue, "that's a meeting for the movies."_

  
_Sebastian snapped his fingers at him, "that's what I keep saying!"_

  
_Anthony piped in, "so is the whole movie star thing buggin' you out?"_

  
_I shrugged, "not really, to be honest. I mean, it's weird to have woman and girls flock to him like he's a fresh pizza but I just remind myself that at the end of the day, he's coming home with me so."_

  
_Scarlett laughed, "oh my god, Seb. You found a good one. Girl, I like you."_

  
_I snorted, "uh, thanks."_

  
_Sebastian reached for my hand and I gave it to him willingly. "This girl, she's different from the others' guys. I'm gonna marry her someday."_

  
_"Oh my god, are you purposing?" Chris was standing now, his hands in his hair. "Jesus, Seb!"_

  
_He laughed, "waaaay to take the surprise out of it but..-" He squatted down on one knee and licked his lips nervously, digging a black box out of his pocket. "(Y/N), I love you so much. I knew the minute that I met you, I wanted to see you one day become my wife." Tears flooded my eyes and he smiled. "Baby, you're the most amazing woman that I know and I want to be able to have lots of babies with you, see our grandkids play in the yard, grow old with you. You're the only person I want at my side when the hard times and trials come around. So .. love of my life .. would you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

  
_I had my hands over my mouth, tears running down my face. "Uh."_

  
_Sebastian looked around nervously, "please .. say somethi-."_

  
_"No." The words left my mouth before I could think. His head shot back like I had slapped him. "Jesus, not no. I mean, yes but I just wanted to know how it felt to say no to something like this. Christ Seb, yes, of fucking course I'll marry you!" He stood and popped the ring on my finger kissing my lips deeply, the growing congrats coming from around the room and the echoes of handclapping filling my ears._

  
_"I'm so happy for you gu-."_

  
The boom of the Captain's voice filled my ears and made me lose my train of thought, my memory vanishing out the airplane. Sebastian was fast asleep beside me, his Ray Bans covering his eyes and his lips parted slightly, the indicator that he was indeed, asleep. I shook his shoulder lightly and he smacked his lips a few times, shifting so he was facing straight up. "Sorry to wake you baby, but we're landing."

  
He sighed, removing his glasses so he could rub his eyes. He stretched his hands over his head and forward, listening for the pops in his back. "Thanks, love. I was dreaming good too..." He wiggled his brow.

  
"Of what?"

  
He pointed at the bathroom down the hall and I chuckled. "You were peeing?"

  
He cocked his head to the side and smirked, shaking his head. "Not quite."

  
\---

  
Half an hour later, we were coming through security when I heard the screams of happiness filling the airport. I looked over and saw a huge 6'3 man running directly at me, a grin spread across his clean shaven face. "(Y/N)!!"

  
I turned just in time to have Chris pull me into a huge bear hug, his arms wrapping around my petite body tightly. "Chris .. nice to see you."

  
He kissed my cheek and laughed, a deep joyful sound. "Fuck. So nice to see you. Seb, my man."

  
They did a manly hug, patting each other's backs and Sebastian laughed. "Man, it's been what, three weeks since I last saw you? You haven't seen (Y/N) since last October .. like over a year ago."

  
Chris nodded, his eyes wide. "I know! Dammit, you guys. I fucking missed you!" He pulled me into a hug again and then a familiar face came around the corner, her eyes scanning the crowd. She spotted me and ran, her hair now shoulder length and a red color.

  
"Dammit, girl. So nice to see you!" Scarlett pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "Sebastian, my fighting friend, how's the bruises?"

  
Seb smirked, "meh. Healing."

  
"How's the kids?" She was holding me by my shoulders.

  
I sighed, "the kids are good. I think Addy wanted to be like her Aunt Scarlett. I walked into her room last week to see her hair in a pixie cut. Much like your usual."

  
She laughed, "ugh, she must be a beauty though. That dark hair and blue eyes, matched with Sebastian's facial structure. Y'all must some fucking nice kids. The twins?"

  
Sebastian smiled, "the twins are good .. arguing as usual. Jamieson still wants to be Captain America like his Uncle Chris. Ledger is more like, well, he wants to be the next Einstein so."

  
Chris gut laughed, "I'm flattered."

  
Anthony came running down the hall and smile filling his face. "And how's my main man, little Mackie? Good name choice, by the way."

  
I laughed, "Mack is fine. Missing his Uncle Chris and the Mackster but, you know."

  
Sebastian chuckled, "man, let's get a beer!"


	6. Chapter 6

We sat in a small tavern just a short walk from the hotel Sebastian and I got for the night. Chris had offered for us to stay at his place but we explained the we needed some quality time and Chris laughed. "Not getting much action, eh?"

  
I sighed, chuckling. "Kinda difficult when you have four kids and your husband's only home weeks at a time."

  
Sebastian's face sunk. "I'm sorry, love."

  
I kissed his cheek, "it's okay."

  
I caught Chris's eye and he smiled wide. "You guys are so fucking cute."

  
Anthony downed his beer and spoke, his words slurring a tiny bit. "I missed you guys, man!"

  
Seb clinked the side of his cup with a fork and stood. "We have exciting news."

  
Chris brought a hand to his lips and his eyes widened. "Another baby? YES!" Scarlett laughed and he shrugged. "What? I really like babies okay?"

  
I rolled my eyes, "not another baby, sorry buddy."

  
He fake pouted and Sebastian continued. "Not a baby .. but something just as good." He licked his lips when he had everyone's attention. "(Y/N) and the kids are gonna be stay with me here in LA for the remainder of filming..."

  
Scarlett chuckled, "how's that going to work?"

  
Chris slapped her leg, "way to be supportive Scarlett."

  
She shrugged defensively. "It's a legitimate question, Chris. Sebastian is a busy guy, a lot of this movie is based around Cap and Buck's relationship. He's gonna be gone for most of the day, shooting at least 9 hours if not 12."

  
I rubbed my forehead and smiled weakly. "That's why we're renting a house beside the studio. We sent the information to the landlords yesterday and they emailed me last night saying everything is set up. The plan is to stay for a couple of months, just to get a feeling for it. Adaline, is well..."

  
Sebastian huffed, sitting back in his chair. "Adaline is not very happy with her parents right now. That girl, I don't know what's gotten into her but, dammit. She's becoming difficult."

  
Scarlett smiled, "she's a teenager guys." She froze. "You have a fucking _teenager_."

  
I nodded, "don't remind me!"

  
Sebastian pulled me into his side and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "She'll be 13 in a few months, the twins turn 9 in June and Mackie will be 4 come Christmas time."

  
Anthony piped up at the sound of his last name, "Mackie ... great choice."

  
"Jesus, Mackie, let it go will you." Sebastian punched his friend playfully.

  
I yawned leaning back onto Seb's arm and he kissed my temple. "Wanna head back to the room?" His whispers tickled my ear. I nodded. "Guys, my beautiful wife here is getting tired and it's been a long day. We have to call the kids anyw-."

  
"Call them right now!" Chris was beside us in a second, his phone already dialing the number.

  
Two rings went by and Sebastian's mom picked up. "Hello?"

  
Chris smiled wide, "Mrs Stan! So nice to talk with you."

  
"Christopher?" She sounded confused but happy.

  
"Yeah! How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

  
We heard her shuffled a bit. "We've been good. Currently taking care of our grandkids for Sebastian and (Y/N)."

  
Sebastian smiled, "we're here too Ma."

  
"Seb? My love, why aren't you in bed? Your wife must be exhaust-."

  
"I'm here too." She chuckled. "Are the kids still awake?"

  
"Uh, think so. Let me check for you." She set the phone down and we heard her call a few things in Romanian and we all looked at Seb.

  
"She's asking them if they wanna talk to us." I nodded, glad for the interpretation.

  
A muffled sound came and then a weak, "hi Mama and Pa." It was Mackie.

  
"Mackie, love. How are you? Are you behaving for Grandma?"

  
"Yes, mama."

  
Chris brought the phone close to his mouth and whispered, "Captain America here."

  
Mackie's high pitched squeal rang through the phone and we all laughed. "Uncle Chris!?"

  
"That's right buddy, how are you?"

  
He giggled, the most beautiful sound. "Good. How you?"

  
Chris smirked, "I'm good. Missing my buddy though."

  
"We coming to vi-. Uh, see you soon." He didn't know how to pronounce some words with my help so he gave up and I chuckled.

  
"Listen, buddy, are you're brothers awake?"

  
"Yes, Pa."

  
"Can we talk to them, please, buddy?"

  
"Yes, Pa. Love you Mama. Bye Uncle Chris."

  
"WAIT!" Anthony was at our sides in seconds. "Mackie!"

  
A big gasp, "Uncle Mackie?"

  
He chuckled and nodded. "It's your favorite uncle ever buddy!"

  
Mackie chuckled, "Uncle Chris is my fav-. Uncle Chris is mine."

  
Chris threw his head backwards and laughed loudly. "Oh my god. Good choice buddy."

  
Mackie put the phone down and yelled loudly for the twins. Minutes later, Ledger picked up the phone. "Hi Mama."

  
"Hey buddy, how are you?" I swiped a tear from my eye and Seb squeezed me.

  
"I'm okay." He cleared his throat. "Jamieson got in a fight today at school."

  
"What the fu-. Seriously?" Sebastian took the phone and stood, pacing. "What happened?"

  
"I don't know, really. Just that someone said at school that they liked Iron Man better than Captain America because he is really old. And they called Bucky a bad guy, so Jamie punched him in the jaw."

  
I snorted, "oh my god. Is the kid, like, okay?"

  
"Yes, mama. He's okay. Grandma got mad at Jamie though. She sent him to his room for homework."

  
Sebastian smiled, "that sounds familiar."

  
Jamieson picked up the line in our bedroom. "Hi Mama and Pa."

  
Sebastian clicked his tongue. "Did you punch somebody today?"

  
"Ledger! You weren't suppose to tell th-. Yes." He sighed, deciding against arguing.

  
"Because they said Captain America was old and that Bucky was a bad guy?"

  
"Yes, Pa. Cap is not old, he's awesome! And Bucky isn't a bad guy .. just a victim of Hydra."

  
I chuckled, "Guess what."

  
"What?" He thought I was going to yell at him. I pointed at Chris and he smiled.

  
"Hey buddy."

  
"Uncle Chris!?" He loved his Uncle almost as he loved his parents.

  
"Yea, dude. Thanks for defending me today!" I slapped him. "I mean, it's cool that you defended me and your dad but it's not cool punching someone. Never."

  
"Yes, sir."

\---

  
We hung up with the kids, a little piece of my heart aching to tuck them into bed. Sebastian laid beside me, his hair damp and his body naked except a pair of boxers. I sighed deeply and he smirked, "I miss them too, love."

  
"How is it that you can read my mind?" I snuggled into his side and drew circles on his still rugged chest.

  
He chuckled, "We're been married for how long? 13 years?"

  
"Mhmm, since Addy came along. But you were able to read my mind long before we were married. Even before we were engaged." I yawned deep and my eyes began drifting shut.

  
He squeezed me close to him and kissed the top of my hair. "Well, love, when you love somebody and spend every minute of everyday with that person, you tend to pick up little things here and there. You're mind is so pure and innocent that I know you think about our little ones all the time. Even now, as I tell you this, you're thinking about the kids. And I love you for that."

  
I kissed his shoulder and sighed, happy. "I'm glad we came here first without the kids."

  
He laughed, "me too ... Chris really wants us to have another kid."

  
I snorted, "if he had his way, we'd have twelve dozen little ones running around just for his amusement."

  
Sebastian nodded, yawned and sunk down further into the bed. "That guy, I don't know what we're gonna do with him. He needs some little ones of his own."

  
"Well, he has that girlfriend now, so."

  
Seb huffed, "not really, not anymore. They called it splits."

  
"What? Why?" I was more broken up about this than I should've been.

  
"Well, first of all; Chris's schedule is hectic plus the woman he was seeing, her schedule is hectic. Both big time actors; gets hard to see each other."

  
I knew exactly what he talking about. It was difficult for us to even see each other without me being a big time star. Dating was hell on earth, but I stuck through it because I love this man more than I can think of words to comprehend. He stuck with me because .. well, I'm not sure. "Babe?"

  
"Yes, love?" His eyes were closed but he was still awake.

  
"When we were dating and your schedule got pretty difficult to work around, why did you stick with me? Why didn't you end things thinking maybe you were saving me the pain and trouble?" Without realizing, tears had filled my eyes.

  
He flopped on his side and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "Baby, you know, I'm gonna be honest. There was times when I would call and hear you cry because you haven't seen me in months, that I really wanted to stop this. To save you the pain and the time and your tears. That one time where I was away filming for almost a full year; that was hell."

  
I remembered that year, we had been married for five years, Addy was five years old and I had just found out I was pregnant with the twins. He was away filming for Spread and Kings, making his time pretty much filled with the celeb life. He would call whenever he had the chance and the conversations would be filled with awkward weather talk and the kids. I felt like I didn't know my husband anymore, that he had been replaced with this workaholic that rarely called. At one point, I had convinced myself that he was having an affair, that's why he was gone for so long at times. I had never told him that that's what I thought at times, even till this day, 13 years into marriage, he still doesn't know that's what I was thinking.

  
He continued, "You were stuck home with Adaline and we had just found out you were pregnant with the twins. I really didn't wanna have to leave but my career is what keeps us in this lifestyle. To be able to come LA whenever we want, to give our children the childhoods we never had growing up. To be able to enroll our kids in a private school with the best education system and guaranteed university help ... i-it's, amazing. But even after all of this- all this shit we've had to deal with-, marrying you was the best decision I have ever made in my life. Sitting down to you in that coffee shop that afternoon is something that I hold so close to my heart. You've given me the opportunity to be a father to our four beautiful kids, to be able to call you my wife. For you putting with my shit; the schedules and ridiculous demands that my job asks of me. For not throwing a fit every time I have to leave after only a few short weeks of being back together." A tear was trickling down his cheek and he wiped it away. "My point is, that I wouldn't trade our marriage or our family for anything in this whole god damn world. Being able to come home after long days of shooting and to be able to cuddle up with you on the couch, watching some shitty romance movie and drink glasses of wine; it's something I look forward to doing from the moment I leave."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of updating .. been very busy with work! :(

The week flew by in what seemed like a blink of an eye. We had landed and spent sometime touring the city with Chris and the crew but then what seemed the very next day, we were standing the in the airport holding a sign that said **THE STANS**. I squeezed my husband's hand and he chuckled. "I'm sure they're fine love, just give it a minu-."

"Mama! Pa!" The twins ran to us and yelled in unison as their grandmother followed close behind, her hand curled around tiny Mackies.

"Oh, my boys! So nice to finally hold you in my arms again." I kissed their hair and Ledger chuckled.

"Mackie, my man!" Seb took him from his mother and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for flying with them Ma. Where's Addy?"

I chuckled, "probably in the bathroom fixing her hair ... not hard to tell who she get's that from."

Seb laughed jokingly, "ha ha ha. Very funny."

I smiled cutely, "I know. The kids obviously get their sense of humor from my side of the family."

He rolled his eyes and kissed Mackie's hair. "How was the ride in the big plane?"

He ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair and smiled. "It was fun. Nana colored with me."

"Oh did she? How nice of Nana." I smiled and hugged my mother in law. "Thanks so much for taking care of the kids last week and flying out with them."

She swatted the air and spoke quickly," _Esti foarte wecome. Mi-ar plăcea în căutarea după ce astfel cuminţi copii oricand_." I looked at Sebastian as he chuckled. "What did she say?"

He smiled, "how is it that the kids understand Romanian better than you?" I shrugged. "Love, she said you're very welcome and that she's willing to look after such well behaved children anytime." He kissed her cheek. " _Ma di jamädi_."

Addy came around the corner, her hair hidden by a beanie and she smiled wide as she locked eyes with us. "Hello princess. How was your flight?"

She hugged her father, "not bad ... long."

He laughed, "tell me about it. Imagine making that trip 275 days of the year."

"Forget about it. Nana, _aveţi orice guma_?" She smiled and winked at her father.

He smiled, "I see spending time with your grandmother has helped with your Romanian." She nodded. " _Bun_."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm glad the kids understand cause I don't have two clues."

Seb chuckled and kissed my cheek. " _Lata de ce te iubesc_. That's why I love you."

\---

We settled Sebastian's mom in a hotel not too far away from where he would be filming. We were in Sebastian's newly transformed trailer, big enough now for six people, when the door swung open and a booming laugh filled the air. "Where are my children, dammit?"

I chuckled as Chris's smile widened as Mackie jumped off the couch where he had been for the past half an hour playing my cellphone. "Uncle Chris!!"

Chris laughed loudly again, "Mackie! God, good to see you buddy!"

Mackie laughed, "good see you too!" He wriggled out of his arms and stood in a fighting stance. "Pa's been showing me fight moves, like Bucky."

Chris winked at Seb as he put his fist up, "well, Bucky did beat the snot out of Cap in the second movie. Wanna fight later? I have someone with me that you're gonna wanna talk to."

Mackie cocked his head to the side and grinned, I shook my head at how much the children took after their father. A man's head popped into the trailer and he started laughing when Mackie jumped up into his arms. "Uncle Mackie!"

Chris moved out of the way so the Mackie's could have a minute and he came over to where Seb and I were standing. "How's the trailer life?"

Seb shrugged, "as if I'm not use to it already."

Chris smiled, "how about you Mrs. Stan?"

I grinned and blushed, I loved being called that. "Uh, it's okay. The kids are kinda bored because none of their stuff has arrived yet but I've been managing to keep them occupied." My stomach growled right on cue. "Supper soon hopefully."

Chris chuckled, "well, you're all more than welcome to come over to the place that I rented. It's big enough for the whole fucking country so I'm sure I can squeeze in six more."

Sebastian chuckled, "thanks bro."

\---

Three hours later, we all climbed into the car that we had rented for the next few months and I brought up the directions Chris gave me. Sebastian was behind the wheel and was talking to his mother on Bluetooth. "Ma, it's fine. Chris doesn't mind us coming over, he invited us."

"Yes, I know that, _fiul._ But I could've come over and prepared a decent meal for you." She sounded tired.

"Ma, ma. Come on, it's fine. Chris already had this planned apparently for the kids. He even got Dodger a new toy for the occasion." He chuckled. "I doubt he even knew that you were with the kids, if I tell him, he's gonna feel like shit." Mackie gasped. "Sorry, feel like poop."

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. His mother continued but in Romanian this time. " _Nu ar trebui să jure în faţa copiilor."_

His face drooped, "yes ma. I'll call you when we're done. Love you." He pressed end and sighed deeply.

"No swearing in front of the children, son." I laughed as I managed to understand a little bit of what she had said.

"Very good, love. You're learning." He laced our fingers together as Siri told us to turned right.

Half and hour later, we pulled up into a long drive way with a gated fence. "Jesus, who does he think he is?" Sebastian chuckled as he spoke.

"Chris Evans, probably." I laughed as he pressed the call button.

Chris's voice boomed from the box. "Dodger," he giggled. "Dodger, stahp." His Boston accent comes through sometimes. "Seb, hey. Come on in, bro."

Seb chuckled and drove through the opening gate. "Mackie, have you met Uncle Chris's dog Dodger yet?"

He shook his head and I laughed, "you're in for a treat then." He looked frightened. "He's a nice doggie, very nice."

My tiny family piled out of the car just as a barefooted Chris swung open the door and Dodger stood by his side. "Welcome all."

I caught a whiff of whatever he was cooking and my stomach growled, loud. "Damn, whatever you're cooking, smells freaking amazing."

He shrugged, "nothing big, just burgers."

The twins high fived and spoke in unison. "I love burgers."

Chris laughed and winked at them, "I know."

Mackie let go of my hand and ran towards his Uncle. "I like burgers too. This your puppy?"

He nodded and winked, "Mack, this is Dodger. Dodger, this is Mackie." Mackie laughed at the introduction. "What's so funny?"

Mackie rolled his eyes and touched Chris's face. "Uncle Chris, doggies can't speak."

Sebastian laughed out loud and took my hand. "Dodger is special puppy, Mack."

His face deepened in thought, " _can_ he speak?"

I chuckled, "no buddy, not really."

We walked past Chris into his hallway and I blew out air forcefully. "Damn Evans, this place is amazing."

He shrugged, "it's okay I guess. Better than living in a trailer for sure." He punched Sebastian playfully. "Guys," he pointed at the kids. "I got a trampoline out back if you wanna go see."

The kids squealed with excitement and Mackie tugged on my sleeve. "Ma, can I go?"

I nodded, "Addy, make sure the twins are gentle, k?" She nodded and took Mackie's hand. "Thanks love."

Chris lead us through his house, giving a tour quickly. "Living room, dining room, game room, library, uh, kitchen, bathroom. There is two more bathrooms upstairs, six bedrooms, two TV rooms and a finished basement full of odds and ends, mostly work out stuff."

"Jesus Christ." Sebastian chuckled.

Chris smiled, "I gotta tell you something." We perked our heads toward him. "I usually don't rent houses this big, fuck, never even close. As long as I got a bed, I'm good."

"Yeah, this doesn't necessarily say 'Evans'. Why did you rent it then?" I ran my thumb over Sebastian's skin.

Chris cleared his throat, "there is a guest house out back, big enough for a few people. Uh, I was thinking, I wanna be able to spend time with you guys and the kids so-."

"Evans, we're not staying here. No fucking way." I cut him off.

"(Y/N), let him finish." Sebastian kissed my hair.

"As I was saying, I wanna be able to spend time with you guys and the kids so I rented this bad boy out for a few months when Seb told me that you all were coming to set. I have the rooms done up to the kids likings; Mackie has a room to himself, the twins can take the bedroom with two twin beds, Addy can use the room I'm currently in, and you guys can take the master. Dodger and I will shack up in the guest house." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth waiting for a response. "Oh, and I set the library up so that it's a half classroom for the kids."

I rolled my eyes, "Chris, this is way too much. We'll be fine in the trailer."

He laughed and took me by the shoulders, "that's just to fucking bad. I wanna be near family and I fucking will be. Seb already arranged for your stuff to be sent here."

"You bastard." I chuckled and punched him playfully. My husband just smiled and shrugged innocently. "That's why none of our stuff showed up at the trailer."

He nodded, "I got the smart one, for sure."

I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around Chris's waist. "Christopher Robert Evans, thank you."

He chuckled, "nobody calls me by my full name except my Ma, so. But you're welcome, love." He sniffed the air and smiled. "Food's done."

 


	8. Chapter 8

We sat around Chris's dining room table and ate in silence. I had to admit, I was a little pissed that Sebastian and Chris had planned this whole thing before even consulting with me. But the fact that Seb knew me so well and wanted the best for the kids made my heart melt. I reached over to him and laced our fingers together. "Chris, these burgers are amazing."

He smiled, nodding humbly. "Thanks."

Addy cleared her throat, "your house is amazing, Uncle Chris."

He laughed, "Thanks Ad. You excited about this whole LA thing?" He shot his eyes at me and smirked. "Nice hair cut, by the way."

She rolled her eyes, then apologized when she saw the glare she was getting from her father. "Thank you. Ma and Dad aren't big fans."

Chris laughed, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "Right, I've heard about that. Who gave you the inspiration to cut it? I know Scar's hair is like that."

She nodded, "I love Scarlett's hair, actually."

I clucked my tongue, "you're not helping Evans."

He smiled weakly, "of course not. Hey kids, you guys want ice cream?" All four clapped their hands. "Okay, that's a yes. I got Rocky Road, Vanilla or Black Cherry."

"That's a lot of ice cream for one man and his dog." Sebastian noted.

"Fu-. Frig you Stan. I'm allowed to eat some feelings away too." He shook his head.

"Right, because Captain America has so many feelings to eat away." I stood, beginning to gather the dishes.

"Baby, sit down. I'll do it." Sebastian kissed my arm and stood behind me, taking the dishes from my hands.

I rolled my eyes and thanks him. "Chris, when does filming start?"

He laughed, "uh, for me, it's actually, uh, in three days I think. Seb, is..?"

Sebastian piped in, "same day as you I think .. not sure, I'll have to check my email again." The kids ran to their father as he asked them what kind of ice cream they wanted. He nodded and kissed them as he handed them their choices. He scooped a bowl of Rocky Road and brought it to me, kissing my hair. "Rocky Road for my love."

I blushed, "you know me so well, love."

He nodded slowly, letting out a exaggerated sigh, winking. "That's why I married ya."

"So, when do you guys plan on starting studies for the kids?" Chris spoke between mouthfuls of Black Cherry ice cream.

I licked my spoon and spoke, "uh, thinking maybe next week sometime. Give them a good week before they start back on their school schedule."

Sebastian nodded, "Addy has always wanted to visit LA so we're gonna try and squeeze in some tourist stuff before then and my back to work."

Chris's phone vibrated on the table and he sighed, "it's Angela my agent, sorry guys, gotta take this." We nodded and smiled. He stood and his voice trailed behind him, "hello? Yeah, what's up-." The bedroom door shut behind him.

I checked my watch, just past eight. "Mackie, wanna have a bath?"

He nodded, "with Dodger?"

Sebastian chuckled, "maybe next time. But he can sit in the bathroom with us while you're in the tub. Sound like a plan, stud?"

Mackie shrugged, agreeing. "I guess so, Pa."

 _One down, three to go_. "Jamieson and Ledger, please take your suitcases up to your bedroom and get ready for bed."

Ledge chuckled, "race ya." He took off running.

Jamie laughed, "no fair!" He grabbed his suitcase and took off sprinting after his brother.

"Boys, be careful!" I yelled after them, laughing, knowing very well they couldn't hear me.

Addy stood and came to my side, sitting in her father's seat. "I'm happy we came."

I rubbed my hand over her cheek, "I'm glad to hear that. Really glad."

She smiled sweetly, "Uncle Chris's house is amazing."

I scoffed, "you're telling me."

She cocked her head to the side, her new found bangs swaying into her eyes. She brushed them behind her ear and spoke quietly, "you think we could afford something like this? Like back in New York? Daddy should be able to since he's in the same movies at Uncle Chris."

I licked my lips and sighed, "I'm not sure .. your father and I never really wanted anything too big or fancy. We're happy with the minimum and plus we have four kids to look after. Chris only has himself and his dog, he can spend money a bit more freely than us."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Is it more expensive to live in LA or New York?"

"Uh, depending I suppose, why?"

She shrugged, "just wondering. Why isn't Uncle Chris married?"

I scoffed, "I don't know .. why the sudden interest?"

She played with her fingers, "you think he gets lonely?"

I nodded, "I'm sure he does, everyone does sometimes."

She nodded thoughtfully, "okay."

"What are you thinking?" I squinted at her. "I know that face. Your father has the exact same one when he has an idea."

She smirked, "What if it worked out that _you_ and uncle Chris got married?"

I laughed out loud, "What?!"

"I don't know, you ever think that maybe it could've turned out different if you and Uncle Chris got married instead of you and dad?" She looked up from under her eyelashes.

 _What the hell?_ "Addy, what are you trying to say?"

"I don't know .. just what if, hypothetically, you and Chris gotten married, you think Daddy would be living alone in New York with a dog and three tubs of ice cream in his freezer?"

I laughed again, "Uh." I scratched the bag of my neck, completely baffled by her questions. "Uh, I don't know."

She nodded again, "Okay."

"What are you getting at?" I heard Chris's bedroom door open and his whistles filled the air.

"Nothing, just wondering. I'm gonna go ... shower." She stood and ran up the stairs.

"Wow, where's the fire?" Chris jumped out of the way as Addy sprinted by him.

I shook my head, shook by my daughter's questions. "She's .. woah."

Chris stood at the island where his sink was. He started filling it with water and added some soap. "What's up?"

I stood, gathering the rest of the dirty dishes and placed them in the filling sink. "She just asked me some really strange questions."

"Explain." He smiled as he reached for a clean wash cloth.

"It began with if Seb and I could afford a house like this back in New York."

He shrugged, "doesn't seem too strange."

I snorted, "it gets better." I scooted him out of the way so I could wash and he rolled his eyes as he grabbed a drying towel. "She asked me if it's more expensive to live here or back home and then why you weren't married and _how things would be if you and me got married_ instead of me and Seb."

"Shit, really? What the hell?" He chortled.

"That's what I'm saying. She asked me if I think you're lonely." I rinsed a plate.

He nodded and shrugged, "sure but everyone is sometimes."

"That's what I said."

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Weird."

I scoffed, "you're telling me."

Mackie's giggles filled the house as Sebastian chased him down the hall, his wet hair bouncing freely. "Hug Ma and Uncle Chris goodnight, buddy."

He came around the corner in a pair of fresh PJ's and ran full effort at Chris. He spun around just in time and caught the kid in his arms, squeezing tight. "How was the bath?"

Mackie giggled, "it was good. Your puppy just stared at me the whole time."

He chuckled, "Dodger does that." He kissed the kid's head. "Sleep good, okay? See you in the morning."

He released my child into my arms and I nuzzled his neck and he laughed. "Love you buddy." I leaned into his ear. "Maybe, just maybe, if you ask Uncle Chris nicely, he'll let Dodger sleep in your bedroom."

Mackie gasped, "UNCLE CHRIS!"

Chris laughed, "I'm right here, dude. What's wrong?"

"CAN DODGER SLEEP WITH ME?" Mackie yelled with excitement.

Sebastian laughed, "buddy, indoor voice."

Chris nodded, "Dodger can if he wants too."

"MAMA, UNCLE CHRIS SAID-." I brought a finger to his lips. "Shh, sorry ma. Uncle Chris said it okay."

I nodded, "okay, baby boy. Go to bed with Pa and Dodger."

Sebastian kissed my lips quickly and spoke quietly, "I'll be back. Take care of my woman, Evans."

Chris saluted him and nodded, laughing to himself. We finished the dishes and he grabbed some beer from the fridge and handed me one. I thanked him with a nod and we stepped outside onto his deck and fell against the lounge chairs. I sipped my beer and watched the sunset. "It really is beautiful here."

Chris swallowed and licked his lips with a pop. "Sure is."

"You been back to Boston at all?" I turned my chair so I was facing him.

He shook his head, taking a gulp. "Nah, not for a few months now."

"Too bad, I'm sure your family misses you."

He nodded, "I talk to them all on daily basis so it's not too bad. But, fuck. It's rough."

I agreed, "Tell me about it. At least you're in the same country."

He scoffed, "right. Seb landed himself a Canadian."

I laughed out loud, "you say that as if it's a bad thing."

He shook his head, "nah." His phone chimed. "Scott."

I nodded and felt a kiss on my cheek. "Hello lover."

Sebastian came around and pulled me out of the chair so he could sit in it, pulling me back into his lap. He took the beer from my hand and took a long swig. "What are we talking about?"

I breathed in, leaning my head against Seb's shoulder. "Not much, family and stuff."

He smiled against my head, "family and stuff. _Shit_."

I laughed, "what?"

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and fidgeted with his pocket till his phone fell into his hand. "I forgot to tell ma that we were staying here and not the trailer. Fucking hell, she's gonna be pissed."

I laughed, "I'm sure she won't be pissed."

"Ha. She's gonna start yelling at me in Romanian or fucking _German_." He rolled his eyes as he dialed her number.

"Here we go." Chris winked at me.

"Ma, hey. Yes, ma. Chris, she says hello." He waved. "Chris says hi. Uh-. Mhmm." He rolled his eyes and licked his lips. "No, we're actually staying at Chris's tonight." He nodded. "Yeah, Ma-." He sighed. "Chris invited us to stay at his house for the few months (Y/N) and the kids are here." He cleared his throat. "Ma, I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll text you the directions. _Noapte buna ma, ne vedem mâine._ " He hung up the phone and sighed deeply.

I kissed his temple, "how did that go?"

He shrugged, "she only raised her voice once _and_ in English so."

I laughed, "making progress." I stood. "I'm getting another beer since someone took mine. Chris?" He shook his head. "Babe?"

"Nah love, I'll have the rest of yours."

I entered the kitchen and stood by the door, listening to the guys talk. "You guys are so fucking cute together."

I heard Sebastian chuckle and I imagined his face turning a deep red. "Thanks bro."

Chris scoffed, "any more kids on the way?"

"Uh, not any time soon I don't think. I haven't told (Y/N) yet but we may be moving here permenately."

"Fuck, serious? You haven't talked to her yet?" Chris scoffed.

"Nah, just wanted to see how things went with the kids flight and stuff. She loves New York like literally fucking loves it but all of my jobs are here in LA and the flying is becoming too much." He sniffed.

Chris snorted, "fucking pain the ass, eh? And damn expensive."

I stepped closer so I could look out and seen Seb nod. "Four kids and a wife later, money ain't money anymore, you know?"

Chris nodded, "I believe it."

I sighed and put a smile on my face. I closed the door, a beer in my hand as I settled back onto Seb's lap. "Whatcha talking about?"

Sebastian, that fucking bastard, smiled at me and shook his head. "Sports and shit."


	9. Chapter 9

I was laying with my back towards the door when I heard it creak open and patted feet walk slowly towards the bed. "Babe?" It was Sebastian and he was whispering, probably wanting to talk about something but at the moment, I was pissed. I shifted in bed, made a groaning noise and sighed deeply giving the impression I had been asleep for a while now. "Baby, the kids are in bed, Chris's heading out to the guest house. You wanna fool around?"

I grunted, "no."

"Babe, what's wrong?" He leaned onto the bed making me lean towards him.

"Nothing, just sports and shit." I flopped on my belly keeping my face away from him.

"I thought you were getting a beer." He whispered this, standing again. I heard his jeans fall to the ground, his shirt brushing over his hair.

"I was."

"Baby-."

"Seb, don't ..please."

"I'm not going to bed with you angry." He crawled over, touching my shoulder lightly.

I sighed deeply, moving so I could look at him in the dark. His eyes, still so blue even in the dark, were narrowed and concerned. "I'm not."

He scoffed, "the hell you're not."

I rolled my eyes, "Seb, please."

"I was going to tell you, I promise." He kissed my shoulder.

I cleared my throat, feeling that pang of emotion rising up, the lump almost unbearable. "I know .. I like to think you were but fuck, I wish you would've discussed it with me first and not Chris. Baby, I love you so much and I know that this family and our relationship works because we are so open and honest with each other. I need you to tell me things before it all just plays out. For instance-." He cut me off.

"I know, for instance, like us staying here with Chris."

"For one, yes." I sat up and ran my hands through my hair.

He licked his lips, "I'm sorry."

I nodded, "go to sleep. I'm not angry anymore, promise. I'm just gonna grab a glass of water."

"I love you."

I kissed him, leaning my forehead against his. "I love you too, babe."

\---

I tip toed down the stairs and saw the kitchen light was on. I yawned and glanced at the clock, **2:37**. _Who the hell is still awake?_ I peeked around the corner and saw Chris leaning onto the island, a bowl of cereal in front of him. "Hey."

He jumped, startled and chuckled. "Hey, I didn't think anyone was still awake."

I smiled, "Seb just crawled into bed and I'm parched, so."

He nodded, "right. I was just about to take Dodger and go outside."

I licked my lips, "I over heard you and Seb earlier."

"Hmm?" He was chewing but his eyebrows furrowed.

"About we might be moving here, for good." I poured myself a glass of water and leaned against the island, my shoulder touching Chris's. "He never told me. Apparently, he doesn't tell me anything anymore."

Chris frowned, "Hey, Seb loves you .. more than life I think sometimes, but he just needed some advice. One bro to another."

I shrugged, "Addy asked me today what would've happened if you and I ended up together instead of my and her father."

He choked on his food, "hell, serious?"

I nodded, licking my lips after the water washed down my dry throat. "Yeah, that's why she took off so quick when you were coming down the stairs."

He laughed, "oh. Why does she think that we would've been good together anyway?"

I shrugged, chuckling. "Hell if I know, she just thought maybe Sebastian would be the lonely man with a dog and three tubs of ice cream."

He sighed and dropped his head, smirk filling his face. "I don't _always_ have that much ice cream, y'know."

I nodded, "no, of course not."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Don't be mad at Seb, he's just trying to figure stuff out."

"I know, just,-." I sighed and leaned against Chris's arm. "New York is the kids' home and to up and take them out of there, for good, it will come as a real culture shock, I think."

Chris nodded and kissed my hair. "As your husband's best friend and your kids' uncle, I am stating that maybe this is the best thing. It's gotta be hard on a marriage to have your husband away for more than half of the year."

I smirked, "hard on the marriage and raising four kids by yourself is more difficult than I let on it is. I'm always telling Seb that I love being a mother and that I know he is doing all of this so he can support this family, but my God, our kids need their father for more than just a few weeks at a time."

Chris's face went serious, "I can't tell you how many times I've walked onto set or into his trailer and his eyes be red and puffy from crying. I've had to sit him down more than once and pry out of him why he was being more quiet than usual. He beats himself up so much about not being home with his family. Just trust that what he is doing is because he loves his family more than anything. Okay?:"

I started to speak when a creak in the floor behind us startled me to look. "Ma?"

I turned to find Addy, her hair sticking every which way, rubbing her eyes. "Hey baby, why are you awake?"

She shrugged, "I'm thirsty."

Chris laughed, "you sure you're not trying to spy on your mother and I?" Her face turned a scarlet color and she glared at me. I laughed out loud but Chris spoke again. "Why do or did you want your mother and I together?"

She darted her eyes away from his intense stare, "I don't know. You seem lonely."

He chuckled, "I'm lonely, yes of course sweetheart, but everyone is at some point in their life. I just haven't found the right woman yet."

I went to her, touching her face lightly with my hand. "Baby girl, Uncle Chris and I will never happen. One being because I'm married to your father and that isn't going away anytime soon. Two, if we were meant to be together, Chris would've been the one to sit down in that coffee shop that day and not your father."

She bit her cheek and nodded, "but what if-."

"Adeline, no more. I don't want to hear anymore of these what if's about if I was going to leave your father for his best friend." I pinched her chin between my fingers.

"Mom, just listen-."

"No more, Addy. Listen to your mother." Chris spoke this time and handed her a glass of water.

She smiled tightly and slunked back up the stairs, stopping briefly to look over her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the following morning and felt a still body beside me. I looked through squinted eyes to see a half naked Sebastian laying on his back, face towards me and his lips parted slightly. Over the years, I had learned that when he is in this position, he could sleep for another four hours if you let him. I smiled to myself and blushed at the thought that this man was my husband and the father of our children. Then, the thought of Addy confronting Chris and I last night made me sigh deeply, stirring my husband. Not enough to wake him but enough for him to reach for the blanket and cover himself back up, flipping onto his stomach. I kissed his shoulder and hopped out of bed.

I sauntered down the hall and found the twins still asleep, Mackie was snoring quietly but Addy's bed was empty. _Weird, she's never up this early_. I started down the steps when I heard two familiar voices drifting quietly from the kitchen. "I really like your house, Uncle Chris." _Addy._

A friendly chuckle, "Thanks Ads. Listen, we gotta have a chat." _Evans_. She must've agreed with a nod and he started on his rant. I plopped down on the stairs and leaned against the railing so I could hear and not be seen. "Addy, I know you're picking at something that you want or had a dream about or whatever. But the whole thing between your mom and I, it's never going to happen and I would never let it even develop into something."

She chuckled, "so you're saying that there is a chance? Like 12%?"

He laughed, "Okay Downey, no. No 12% chance at all. What we had in the past is just that .. in the past."

She choked on something she was ingesting. "What you _had_?"

 _Fuck, she found out. Fucking Evans._ I shook my head and sighed. Chris chuckled nervously, "I wasn't suppose to say that .. not at all. Fu-Frig. Your mom is gonna kill me."

Addy laughed, "I won't tell if you don't. As long as you tell me what you meant."

"Black mail, you learned that from your father. He's the king." I heard a smile in his tone.

I crept down the stairs further and sat at the bottom, peeking around the corner enough so I could see both of their faces. Chris was dressed in a pair of grey jogging pants and a white undershirt. Addy still had on her PJ's from last night but her hair had tamed down. I cocked my head to the side so I could hear their conversation a bit better. "Fuck off Evans. Don't tell this shit to my daughter." I whispered under my breath.

"Okay, well, I mean. Yeah, Dad is pretty good at the black mail thing but mom is the best. You should hear some of the stuff she says to him to make him stay longer or if she wants something from him. I can hear them at night sometimes, using things against each other." She smirked.

Chris chuckled, holding on a finger. "No more .. Christ girl." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Fine, ugh. Okay, so I had known your mother before your father had ever even came into the picture. I had ran into her in a coffee shop, much like the one that she met Sebastian in, and we hit it off. I had been in New York for some business and I accidently spilt my coffee onto her. She laughed, like your mother does, and said it was an old shirt anyway. I learned later that it was, in fact, a brand new shirt." He sipped at his coffee.

"Okay, what happened next? The way mom explains their proposal was that Dad introduced her to all of his friends, including you. She seemed pretty star struck." She picked at the eggs he had placed on her plate.

"Well, she was star struck, I guess. But more at the fact that we were running into each other again and had a very good mutual friend." He smiled. "We never really seen the relationship or whatever going anywhere, so we called it splits about two months in and then six or seven weeks later, she ran into Seb and viola, here we are."

She nodded, taking all this information in. "Right, okay, so obviously you have some left over feelings for her."

He blushed, "you picked that up eh?"

She laughed and touched his shoulder, "you don't hide your emotions well, Uncle Chris."

He ran a hand through his hair and sipped his coffee, "it's been said."

That was it, I was through hearing this information being given freely to my twelve year old daughter. I stood and stomped on the stairs loud and long enough for them to think I was heading down. I came around the corner and smiled at them like I had heard nothing. "Morning." I kissed Addy's hair and smiled at Chris. "How did you sleep?"

Addy exchanged a glance with Evans and smiled back, "fine. The bed Uncle Chris gave me is really comfortable."

"Glad to hear it." I poured a cup of coffee. "Evans, how about you?"

He bit his cheek and smiled, narrowing his eyes. "I slept fine, thanks for asking. Seb up yet?"

Mouth full of coffee, I shook my head. After swallowing a few mouthfuls, "nah, he'll be asleep for a while yet. He didn't come to bed till like 2 last night. What the hell were you two doing up till then? Talking about sports and stuff?"

He licked his lip, grinning. "Right, exactly. _Sports and stuff_. How did you sleep?"

I raised my brow at him, smirking. "Fine." I glanced at Addy. "Ad's, why don't you go see if the boys are up?"

She snorted, "right, okay." She stood and looked between Chris and I for moment then walked away, chuckling to herself.

I brought my coffee cup to my lips and Chris smiled. "You over heard us, just now, didn't you?"

I shrugged, "what's makes you say that?"

He scoffed, "because you have that shit eating grin. I know you're pissed."

I nodded, "you're probably right." I stuck my tongue into the corner of my cheek, like how I do when I'm pissed. "How dare you tell my daughter that fucking story."

He threw his head back and sighed, running a hand over his face. "Fucking hell."

"Evans, that story is meant for us, only us. Sebastian doesn't even fucking know about us knowing each other before hand. If he found about-."

"Found out about what?" Sebastian came from behind me and kissed my cheek. "Morning love. Evans." He took my cup and gulped.

"Hey baby, nothing. There's fresh coffee in the pot over there. How'd you sleep?" I glared at Chris the whole time I spoke.

Seb chuckled, "I slept like fucking baby. When did you come back to bed?"

I went to his side and wrapped my arms around his waist, "probably half hour later. I found Evans down here munching on some frosted flakes. Fucking cereal at 2:30."

Seb chuckled, "I'm sure your trainer would be real happy about you fucking munching that early in the morning."

Chris flipped him the finger, "fuck you Stan. I actually had a good conversation with your wife here about sports."

Seb sighed, "ah, really."

I nodded, kissing his shoulder. "Yeah, good long chat."

Addy came back into the kitchen and froze when she saw the three of us talking. Her face turned up into a slow grin and she sat back at her place, putting some more eggs onto her plate. "Good morning, daddy."

Sebastian leaned over and kissed her head, "morning pumpkin. I see Uncle Chris made you breakfast. Bastard didn't even cook us anything. Savage."

Chris laughed and pushed Seb gently. "I'm going to the gym for a few hours, meeting Franco there."

 ---

I dressed the kids and got them ready for a day out to the park around the block from Chris's house. Mackie hopped onto his father's shoulders and the twins ran ahead. Addy walked behind us, her headphones on and her thumbs flying over the screen. "Mackie, ready for the park?"

He clapped and smiled, "Ready Pa."

I tapped his knee and laughed, "good thing. You know what happens after the park, don't you?"

Mackie shrugged. Seb laughed, "ICE CREAM!"

Mackie laughed and hugged his father's head. "I love ice cream."

I winked at him and took Seb's hand. "Oh I know."

Twenty minutes later, we landed a the little park and took a seat on the bench. The twins took off to the swings, Addy volunteered to take Mack to the slide. Sebastian laid his arm along the back of the bench allowing me to scoot into his side. "It's beautiful here."

He smiled, leaning his head against mine. "Really nice, and the neighborhood is amazing too. I don't think I've heard one car honking or a taxi yelling fuck to anyone at all."

I chuckled, "that's a good thing, for sure." I brought my hand to his thigh and sighed deeply. "If we do this move thing, like for good, would you wanna look around this place for houses?"

He shrugged, "I mean, we can take a look but it's pricy. Plus there isn't a school anywhere close."

I nodded slowly, leaning my head back onto his arm. "Fucking schools."

He laughed, "we could always enroll them into like the fancy private school."

"Fuck that .. I've seen Gossip Girl, those bitches are crazy. That Carter guy was ... a terrible influence and a fucking trouble maker." I winked.

He scoffed, "I know! Carter was a dick for sure."

"Ma! Pa! Watch how fast I go!" Mackie stood at the top of the slide and smiled wide. I waved at him to go ahead and he dipped down and came out the other side. He ran towards us. "See how fast I go! So fast!"

Seb picked him up, "you went crazy fast!"

"You come slide with me, Pa?" He wiggled his brow at him.

"Duh, of course. I _love_ the side." He kissed my cheek and stood.

My phone started to ring, **EVANS**. "Hello?"

"Hey, I didn't like the way we left things at breakfast." He sounded out of breath.

"Well, we didn't really leave anything any which way." I sighed into the phone. "Evans, I'm not angry, not anymore anyway. It's just, Seb is the best thing that has ever happened to me next to these kids and if he ever found out that we, whatever the hell we did, for two months, it could crush him. So, please. No more talk of this past shit with my kid, okay?"

He grunted, "of course."

"Okay, where are you now?" I stood and walked over to the twins, Ledger was begging to be pushed. "Just a sec Ledge." I pressed the phone between my shoulder and ear and pushed him so he was going a fairly good height. "Good, buddy?"

"Good. Thanks Ma." I winked at him.

"Where are you guys? And, I'm on my way home. I run to and from the gym three times a week." He took long steady breathes.

"We're at the park, the one around the corner from your house." I went back to bench and waved at Addy who was sitting with Mackie now in the slide as Seb stood at the end waiting to 'catch' them.

"Ah, yes. Well, I was thinking, I'll go home grab a quick shower, and then we can head out for some lunch? There's a great sushi bar." He stood talking for a sec. "Shit, forgot about the no fish thing for Ledger. Uh, pizza okay then?"

I stood and waved Seb over. "Pizza is fine." Seb came running over. "Hey babe, Chris wants to know if you wanna do lunch soon? He thought sushi but Ledge is allergic so, pizza?"

Seb agreed, pouting his lip and nodded. "I'm good with pizza _all the time_. Evans, stop calling my wife." He took the phone and pressed end.

I laughed, "that was harsh."

He shook his head, "he'll get over it .. and you."


	11. Chapter 11

Half hour later, we gathered the kids up and headed back to the house. We walked in and found Chris freshly showered at sitting at his couch, phone in his hand. "Hey guys."

Addy smiled, taking Mackie's hand. "Hey Uncle Chris. Ready for pizza?"

Chris stood and walked to her, kissing her hair. "I'm _always_ ready for pizza." He leaned down to her ear. "Why don't you take the boys out to the car and we'll be right out?"

She nodded, "sure." She winked. "Guys, let's go get in the car."

Ledger and Jamieson looked at each other and laughed, "race ya!"

I winced, "boys, be careful!"

Seb came behind me and kissed my cheek. "What's up Evans?"

Chris stood in front of us and sighed deeply, avoiding eye contact. "(Y/N), I gotta tell you guys something."

"Whatever it is, it's fine." I chuckled, running my hands over Seb's arms.

"Uh, so someone called me today and wanted to 'hang out'."

Seb chuckled, "who the fuck was it, Evans? Come on bro."

Chris bit his lip, "Leighton."

Seb stood up and straightened his back. "Leighton? Like-."

Chris nodded, "yeah."

"What the actual fuck?" Seb's eyes squinted and he leaned against the wall. "Why would she call you?"

I looked between them, "who is Leighton?"

Seb licked his lip, "uh. Babe, she's an ex-girlfriend of mine. We dated for a year or so when I was filming Gossip Girl."

I scoffed, "okay, why is that a big deal?"

Chris snorted, "uh because she's calling _me_ out of the blue and wants to 'hang out'. That doesn't seem suspicious at all?"

I shrugged, "Leighton? As in Leighton Meester? Like Blaire?"

Seb nodded, "that's the one."

"Oh, lovely." I looked at Chris. "What did you say?"

Chris shrugged, "I said no. Obviously."

Sebastian laughed, "Why the hell would she-." He cut himself off.

I sighed deep, "Well, if Chris said no then we don't have to worry about any of this then. Can we go get pizza, please? Sebastian, your children are in the car, waiting for their parents to get them food. Can we not focus on this past girlfriend for any longer. I never bring up ex's with you."

Chris shifted uncomfortably, "I'm gonna go to the car with the kids." He grabbed his wallet and jacket.

"Sebastian, why is this such a big deal." I went to him, touching his chest lightly.

"It's not, not really." He smiled.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I felt my face turn up in worry.

He smiled weakly, it never met his eyes. "We never really stopped talking..."

"I'm sorry, what?" I took a step back.

"It's not what it sounds like. Jesus. I mean I try and keep in contact with all of my friends. She is a good friend, we just happened to date for a while." He tried to touch me.

"Okay, so? I talk to my friends but I sure as hell don't keep in contact with one's that I've _fucked_."

His head drew back like I had slapped him. "Wow."

I rolled my eyes, "Sebastian, come on."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Okay, well, I sit here and listen you and Chris talk and flirt like crazy. You think that doesn't fucking bother me? Knowing that you two fucking hooked up?"

" _What the fuck_? What did you just say?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know exactly what I said. I fucking know that you and Evans hooked up before I ever in met you. I fucking know that you guys fucked for two or three months, however long it was and yet _neither_ of you felt it necessary to come and tell me. I'm your fucking _husband_. You're the one always saying that this relationship and family is built on mutual trust."

I widened my eyes and scoffed, a lump forming in my throat. "When did you find out?"

He shrugged, "does it really matter?"

"Yes, Sebastian, it fucking matters. When?!" I jolted my head out and felt my hands curl up into a fist. I wasn't going to punch him but I had to control my anger someone. I felt my fingernails digging into my palm. The slight pain was a distraction.

"I found out shortly after Addy was born."

"Jesus Christ." I scoffed.

"Yeah, I debated on telling you but then I figured I'd wait and see if you opened up to me but you never did, so." He ran a hand through his hair.

I cleared my throat. "Sebastian, I'm sorry. I should've told you when we first met, yes, but I didn't think it mattered anymore. We never had the ex's conversation so I figured you didn't care that much."

He chuckled, "I don't care and didn't care until I found out that you fucked my best friend."

I bit my lip and tried to stop it from quivering. "Well, here you go, you fucking bastard. I fucked your best friend for two months. I told him that I didn't see it going anywhere and called it off. Two months later, I met you and fell head over heels in love. I've been faithful to you since day one and I haven't had a second thought to our marriage. I have never felt those feelings for Chris again after I met you. Yes, at first, it was really weird spending time with you and him in the same room, but at the end of the day, I knew that I had picked the right man. The man I could spend the rest of my fucking life with."

He furrowed his brow, "and now?"

"What the fuck do you mean and now?" I almost slapped him.

"Do you wanna be with me or him?"

" _What the fuck_ Sebastian?" I actually did slap him that time. My hand stung and a red mark started growing on his 5 0'clock shadowed cheek. "How dare you even ask me that question."

He drug his tongue between his teeth and nodded. "Right." He rolled his eyes at me and tried stepping closer. "Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that-."

"No, your damn fucking right you shouldn't have." He tried to touch me. "Don't fucking touch me." I turned on my heels and slammed the door in his face, making my way to the car with Chris and the kids.

Sebastian followed out of the house seconds later and crawled into the passenger's seat. "Ready."

Chris leaned over, "your face has a hand mark."

Seb flipped him the finger, "don't mention it."

Chris's eyes tried to connect with me in the mirror but I refused to look at him. "Pizza time guys!" He spoke loudly and overly happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian took the kids out for a walk and told me he was doing so through a text message. It's been two days since our giant blow up and we haven't actually spoken, other than text message or relaying messages through our children. I was in the kitchen cleaning when Chris entered and asked me to sit down at the table with him. "What's going on with you and Stan?"

I looked at him, and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

He scoffed, "you know exactly what I mean. Two days ago, everything was fine until I told you that Leighton called and then he came outside with a handprint on his fucking face and now it's like the fucking Artic in here with the coldness between you two. Come on, (Y/N), you can tell me."

I felt a quiver in my lip and bit down on it hard. "I don't know Evans, just, I love him so damn much and this is killing me. To go to bed knowing my husband is down on the couch and refusing to talk to me. I know I gave him the cold shoulder but fuck. I just wanna go back to when he was loving on me and-." My voice broke and a tear slipped down my cheek.

Chris came to my side and swept me up into his arms, pressing me close into his chest. "Hey, it's okay."

I sobbed, "it's not fucking okay, Chris. My husbands _hates_ me. He asked me straight blank if I wanted to be with him or _you_."

His breathing hitched, "what? You obviously said him right."

"Of course! That's why I slapped him! How can he even ask me that kind of question?" I sobbed.

The door opened to the house and I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I started to pull away when a whisper filled the room, "Jesus Christ." I turned and found Sebastian standing in the hallway, phone in hand and tears in his eyes. "I came home to apologize to you but-." A tear slipped down his cheek. He shook his head and turned to walk away.

I peeled away from Chris and ran after him. "Sebastian."

He stopped but kept his back towards me. "What?"

"Please, that's not what it looks like. I was telling Chris about our fight and I started to cry and he was comforting me. That's it!" A sob filled my voice again and I didn't bother holding it back.

He turned slowly towards me, his cheeks wet with tears. "That's not how I seen it."

"It doesn't fucking matter how you seen it! I can tell you, right now, that it was _nothing_." I stepped towards him and he stepped back. "Seb, please."

He shook his head, "I don't know. I can't-."

"Sebastian, I don't know how many times I can apologize for meeting Chris and dating him and yes, having sex a couple of times, but that was all before I had even met you. I'm even more sorry that I never told you about it. It is absolutely killing me knowing that you're pissed at me. I can understand why you are. I'm sorry for slapping you across the face, I'm sorry I'm such a shitty wife. I'm even fucking sorry that I'm raising our children terribly. I'm sorry that I'm a shit knock off a mother. I know I can never live up to what your mom is and that hurts me ... so ... much." My voice cracked again and I took a long deep breath. "Fuck, I'm sorry I'm such a screw up and I single handedly through this marriage out the window. I'm just ... sorry."

His face softened. "Baby, you're not a shitty wife, you're not raising our children and you are not a knock off mother. I don't want you to raise our children how my mother raised me. We went through struggles and trails to get to where we are. I don't wanna have to put you or those fucking kids through those things. Yes, I'm pissed as hell at you but more so at the fact that you couldn't trust me enough to just tell me." He stepped towards me and shot me his puppy dog eyes. I sighed and nodded. He smiled and came closer to me, wrapping me in his arms. "I'm the one who should be apologizing for throwing this marriage out the window. I'm never around, I'm a fuck up of a husband who tears his wife's heart in half in three seconds flat."

I chuckled, resting my head against his chest. "You're not a fuck up of a husband, you're perfect."

He kissed my hair, "I don't wanna fight like that ever again. You're my babe and it would kill me if that happened again. Jesus, two days without in my bed and fuck, I don't like it."

Chris opened the door and smiled, "look at you two, so adorable."

Sebastian stiffened, "you fucker."

Chris made a face, "what the hell."

Sebastian shook his head, "you still have the hot's for my wife and you just decided to not tell me. You mother fucker."

I slapped Seb's chest, "baby, stop. He's your best friend, come on."

Seb nodded and scoffed, "I know that he's my fucking best friend and that's why he should've come clean and informed that he still wants you. It's written all over fucking face. The way he watches you and hugs you and smiles when you enter a room."

Chris nodded, "you know what, it's true. 100% true actually. I was over (Y/N) until Mackie was born." I made a face and shook my head. "No, he should know how I feel. Sebastian, I fucking loved your wife. When she was with me, everything seemed good in the world, everything seemed right. That is until she said she didn't see this thing going anywhere and broke my heart."

I snorted, "Chris we were together for two months."

He nodded, "I know. But the minute I met you, it's like a whole fucking parade went off in my stomach. When you flashed me that god damn smile, my heart fell through the floor and it's been there ever since." He leaned against the post. "I managed to get over her with lots of girls and booze, but then three years ago, it fucking hit me like a ton of bricks." He stepped down off the deck and came to Sebastian. "If you wanna punch me or slap me or fucking beat me to a pulp, you can. I'm giving you free throws right now. But it isn't going to change the fact that I still love her."

I gasped, "I'm sorry what?"

Chris nodded and his brow furrowed. "It's always been there, I just never vocalized it."

Sebastian shook his head, "you fucking bastard. (Y/N), grab the kids, we're going to a hotel."

"Seb, come on. I'm sure you can wo-." Before I finished my sentence, Sebastian's left hand came up to Chris's face so hard he fell backwards. "Seb, what the actual fuck! Chris are you okay?"

"Don't defend him. He's in love with his best friend's wife." He went to the door. "Kids, let go. Grab your stuff."

Chris's face was turning black by the second and blood was gushing from his nose. "Doesn't matter that you hit me, it isn't going to change anything."

Seb scoffed, packing the boys' suitcases away as they climbed into the car. "Doesn't matter, it made me feel better. Babe, let's go. We're done here."


	13. Chapter 13

We managed to get a decent sized room for our family on such short notice, thankfully being for my husband's status. We got connecting rooms so we could keep the kids close but still have our own privacy. I was coming through the door from putting the kids to sleep after such a long and confusing day. Sebastian was sitting on the window sill, staring out with his knees against his chest, his chin resting on top of them. He heard the door shut and turned his head slightly and smiled to the side. His eyes were red and puffy, obviously from lack of sleep and I imagine tears. I went to his side and kissed his hair. "Hey."

He sniffled and smiled lazily, "hey."

I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through his hair, getting a sigh of comfort from him. "What happened today?"

He chuckled, "I don't fucking know. I almost left my wife, found out that my best friend is in love with her and then punched him in the face."

I laughed, not because it was 'haha' funny but more at the situation. "How'd we end up here? Like this?"

He shrugged, bring a arm to wrap around my thighs. "I don't fucking know babe. One minute, we're a happy go lucky family and the next, I almost lose everything I love."

I chewed on my lip, "you did lose something you love today."

He nodded, "yeah."

I wiggled out of his grasp and sat at his feet. "I'm sure we can work this out with him. I mean, he has to know there is no chance of us being together. I'm happily married with four children."

He lifted one shoulder, nodding his agreement. "You'd think that would be enough right? I mean, I've known Chris for years and he's never mentioned _anything_ , ever."

I sighed deep, "I've known you for fourteen years and I never mentioned anything either."

He clucked his tongue, winking. "I'll deal with you later."

I felt a blush crawl up my neck, "babe. Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, licking his lips. "Anything, baby."

Clearing my throat, the words slipped out of my mouth in a whisper. "How did you find out?"

"About you and Chris?" I nodded nervously. "I don't-. I think maybe it was a slip up. I remember hearing Chris talk about this girl he had met and how he lost her to a good friend of his. I never really clued in that it was you until Addy was born and he accidently texted me something that was obviously meant for someone else."

"What did it say?" I was leaning against the wall opposite him, our toes touching and his hands on my knees.

"'That should be me with her right now, holding my child, not him.'"

"Jesus ... holy shit." I scoffed.

He nodded, smirking. "Kind of confused me at first and then I put two and two together and bam, here we are."

"Who was he texting?"

He sighed, and stayed quiet for a second. "Scarlett."

"Oh my fucking god. Seriously?"

He nodded, "yeah. They've been good friends since like forever it seems."

"Baby, I'm so sorry about all of this." I leaned forward so I could kiss his fingers.

He smiled sweetly, looking at me through those dark lashes. "At first I was pissed about it and at you but now that I think about it, you're as much of victim here as I am. I mean, you never asked to be thrown into this. You certainly never asked for him to ... fuck, I don't know, hold on to you so long. You guys dated for like, what, two months?"

"Yeah, but it got too much too quick. The papparzzi were finding us places and taking pictures, and I wasn't ready for that life .. yet. It's different with you. You're famous, yes, but not as well known as Chris, thank God."

"Oh thanks babe."

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously. We can actually live a half normal life, for the most part." I stood and went to my suitcase, flicking it open and found a change of clothes for us. He was behind me in seconds, wrapping those fucking arms around me and I felt my stomach grow tight. "I really think you should give Chris a second chance. Sit down and talk to him, let him know where he stands. I'm sure he'll smarten up if we threaten to take the kids away from him."

He brought his lips to my neck and pressed gentle kisses from my ear to my shoulder. I shuddered under his touch and he chuckled. "He does love those fucking kids."

He pressed an open mouth kiss to my shoulder and I felt a puddle forming in my panties. Even after thirteen years of marriage, the slightest touch from him turns me back into a fucking teenage girl. "Baby,"

"Hmm, love?" He was kissing my skin, everywhere he could get his lips on and dragging his hands along my body. I felt his fingers draw lines from my shoulder down to my stomach, playing with the top of my pants. He bit my shoulder and a gasp filled my throat. He slipped a hand down the front of me and smirked. "Wet are we?"

"Fuck .. you ... Stan. You .. know what .. the neck kis-, neck kisses and biting does to me." I tried to focus on words but he was drawing sweet circles on my sex, making me gasp for air.

"Oh, I know. That's how we have four kids together." He chuckled, licking behind my ear. "Jesus woman, you're fucking soaked."

I leaned back against him and raised my foot onto the bed, giving him the angle he need. He slipped two fingers into me and I growled, low and throaty. "Fuck, Seb."

He groaned as my hand came back and started palming him through his jeans. "Fuck."

When I was close to my tipping point, he removed his hand and I whined at the lost of contact. "Addy is awake."

My breathing was heavy when the connecting door opened and I seen her stick her face in, looking around with squinty eyes. "Ma?"

I fixed myself and took a few deep breaths before answering. "I'm in here, honey. Everything okay?

Seb hopped on the bed and covered himself with a pillow, clearly hiding his erection from his daughter. "Addy. You okay, baby?"

She smiled and came to us, sat on the bed close to Seb and dropped her head into the pillow. He bit his lip and squinted his eyes shut. "Yeah, I'm okay."

I bit my lip trying to hide my laughter from her, but Sebastian was so uncomfortable right now. His face was mortified that she was even in his vicinity with what was going on under that pillow. "What's wrong then? Why are you out of bed?"

She cleared her throat, "what happened with Uncle Chris? Why did Daddy punch him? Why aren't we staying at his house anymore?"

Seb, finally relaxing, chewed his cheek before answering. "Uncle Chris and I got into an argument today about something. It's nothing to worry about, promise."

She turned so she was on her back, looking up at him. "Why did you punch him? Is it because of his secret?"

He squinted his eyes, "what secret?"

Her eyes widened and she blinked quickly, "nothing."

"Adeline, tell me. What secret?" He had his parenting voice on and she knew she had three seconds to tell or else.

"The secret that ... Uncle Chris and Ma use to date." She winced as she finished the sentence.

"How did you know that?" He was running a hand through her dark hair.

"Uncle Chris told me." She sat up suddenly and whined. "Please, please, please, don't hurt him again."

He scoffed, and shook his head. "Uncle Chris told you that?" She nodded. "Well, thank you for telling me. Why don't you go get back in bed and I'll try and fix this, okay? _Te iubesc printesa_."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "V _ă rog? Te iubesc Tati._ " She stood and gave me a quick hug before closing the door behind her.

"Lord almighty." I sighed, falling face first onto the bed and gained a chuckle from my husband. "What?"

He shook his head, "I have to talk to Chris. To fix our friendship for my fucking twelve year old daughter." He ran a hand over my back and scratched lightly. "Until this is sorted out, I don't want you or the kids near him, okay? It's just gonna make this harder, for him and me."

I smiled, kissing his clothed knee. "Of course baby. We can stay here while you figure this out. You guys are best friends, you're bound to fix it."

He fell back against the pillow and yawned, "I'm not in the mood anymore."

I scoffed, "me neither." I yawned and stood up, stripping my clothing. I threw the change of clothes into the suitcase, replacing my wet panties before crawling into bed. He stripped his shirt and lifted his butt off the bed, shredding his jeans. I kissed his cheek and flicked the light off. "Love you."

He kissed my temple, bringing my body closer to his. "Love you too, baby girl."


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up the next morning, Sebastian was already gone. I sighed and flopped onto my side, preparing to stretch out of bed when a handwritten note was scrawled onto the back of the greeting card. I knew it was him from his bold, blocky lettering. " **HEY LOVER. GONE FOR A RUN AND THEN MEETING WITH MY AGENT AT 9. I'LL TRY AND BE BACK ASAP. ~~CAN YOU CALL CHRIS AND TELL HIM I WANNA TALK?~~ STRIKE THAT. I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING TO HIM. KISS THE KIDS FOR ME. LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. XOXO SEB**

I held it close to my chest and sighed, happy. I hopped out of bed and started to head to the coffee pot to hear a knock at the door. I opened it, confused as to who would be here at 8:30. "Hello?"

A chipper voice came through the door, "Good Morning Mrs. Stan." She had a thick Irish accent. "It's room service. Your husband had us prepare and bring you up some breakfast."

I blushed, "When did he arrange this?"

She chuckled, "this morning at 5:30."

I laughed, opening the door. "Come in, please."

She smiled sweetly, "I have to be honest, I had no idea Mr. Stan was even staying here. I would've made sure that he and his family were happily accommodated. My name is Hersha." She stretched a hand out, smiling as I shook it. "I'm the owner of this hotel. I had the chef create a few different plates, not knowing what your children liked. Mr. Stan specifically ordered exactly what you enjoy; two over easy eggs, three strips of bacon, white bread with no butter, a large glass of orange juice and another with chocolate milk. He also sent up a bowl of fruit, no raspberries cause he knows you're allergic." She bit her lip, thinking. "Uh, yes, and of course three pots of the finest coffee we can offer. Where would you like me to set this?"

I chuckled, a heat rising in my neck. "Over on the desk is fine I guess. Excuse me while I wake my kids."

I knocked on the door and heard a roaring laugh coming from the other side, one that I easily reconizged. "Uncle Chris, you're so funny."

My heart sunk. Opening the door, Addy stood beside her uncle with a large smile on her face. "Ma, look who's here!"

"Chris, what are you doing here?" I could feel my anger burning up inside of me.

He shrugged, "Addy called and said that Seb was wanting to talk about .. well you know. So she gave me the hotel name and I came over. I knocked on your door but there was no answer so I called Addy and was told to come to this room. Is Seb here?"

I shook my head, anger filling my eyes. "No."

He smiled stiffly, "right."

I walked swiftly to the other room and grabbed my cellphone. "Thank you Hersha, for everything." She smiled as she shut the door. I dialed Seb's number and waited for him to answer. On the third ring, I heard a friendly hello. "Hi honey."

He chuckled, "did you get your surprise yet?"

I scoffed, "which one?"

He snorted, "what do you mean which one? I had them send up breakfast for you and the kids."

I sighed, "thanks baby for that, very thoughtful. I have a surprise for you."

He laughed and I could hear the blush forming on his face. "What's that love?"

"Addy invited a friend over this morning."

"A friend? How the hell did she make a fri-. It's Chris isn't it?" He never missed a beat.

"Fucking right, it is."

He sighed long and growled low. "Fuck."

"What do you want me to do?" I sat on the bed, shoving a piece of toast into my mouth. "I can't just ask him to leave, it'll make it suspicious for the other kids."

He sighed, "I know, just give me an hour and I'll be back. Get the kids their breakfast and try and keep the conversation short, please." He scoffed. "Fucking bastard."

I laughed, "you know, I could always just tell him myself, that it's not going to happen."

"As if he would listen." His breathing was becoming more steady.

"I can try, babe, something's gotta work."

He snorted, "fine. But keep a bed between you."

I laughed, "okay, love. See you soon."

I stood, fumbling a hand through my hair and smiled at the kids. "Guys, Pa sent up breakfast!" They all jumped up quickly. "Chris, can I talk to you?"

He nodded, "sure."

The kids ran past me and I shut the door a bit. "Please, sit."

He nodded, clearing his throat. "I wanna apol-."

"Chris, me first, please." I smiled and he nodded. I bit my lip, looking for the words to say. "Chris, uh, first of all. It was not cool at all for you to just show up here on account of my daughter. She's naïve and doesn't know all that's going on with us. Uh, but I have to get something off my chest." He nodded, locking his fingers together over his legs. "Okay, so I love you, I do. But it's because you're my friend, _just_ my friend. You're Sebastian's _best_ friend and a designated uncle to my children, who love you dearly."

He laughed, "Yeah, I know all of this."

I put a hand on his knee, then retracted it quickly. "Whatever you think could or will or might've happened between us. It's never going to happen. I'm with Sebastian. In fact, I'm _married_ to Sebastian, we have four beautiful kids together. I love him with all of my heart and that's _never_ going to change. I really want you to be apart of our lives and the kids' lives, but if these feelings that you say you have, they have to either leave completely or-."

"(Y/N), please. I didn't come over here on account of your kid. Fucking stupid to believe a twelve year old. I came over here so I could speak with you and Seb face to face. But since he isn't here, I'll tell you exactly what I was planning on saying anyway. When I met you at that coffee shop years ago, I fell in love with you, that's true. And when you called it off and started dating my best friend, that was fucking brutal. I know you never meant to cause me so much pain but the truth is, you fucking broke my heart. I'm the kind of guy who lives with his whole heart and loves passionately." I nodded and felt a welt developing in my throat. "I have tried over the years getting over you but there is just something about you that captivates me. I don't know if it's the way you can say anything and it's hilarious, or anyone you meet is never a stranger, just a friend waiting to be made. I don't know if it's the way you never cared about what other's thought about you or-." He ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, I don't know what the hell it is, but something about you is so unique and beautiful and sexy and it's hard to even be in a room with you because I feel like all of the air in me is being sucked out. Like all of the oxygen has been taken out of my lungs and the last thing I'm able to see if you."

He licked his lips, continuing. "Watching you be with Seb over these past thirteen years and knowing that you're something that will forever be out of reach for me has been hell. But, I'm so thankful that I've been able to spend time with you anyway. It could've worked out that you ended up with some random guy in New York and that would've been the last time I seen you. But something brought you and Seb together. Something bigger than all of us and it fucking knows what's its doing. You and Sebastian are like Romeo and Juliette. Like, peanut butter and jelly. Like Bert and Ernie."

I snorted, "you're telling me that we're like two teenagers that killed themselves, sandwich condiments and two gay puppets?"

He laughed, grabbing at his chest. "No, what I mean is that you two are meant to be. And me having this feelings is just getting in the way. I tried so hard not to do anything and not to act on it. I did so well for so long." He stood, coming in front of me. "I'm gonna in your life and in your kid's life but I just gotta keep a distance for a while. I'm gonna hold off filming for a few weeks and go back to Boston for a while. Until I can clear my head or find someone or-."

"Chris, I can't ask you to just leave. I need you in my life. Seb needs you in his life. My fucking kids need you in their lives. I've never seen Addy this happy in New York in my life. She's got the brightest smile when you're in the room. The twins adore you and fucking worship the ground you walk on and Mackie-." A tear fell down my cheek. "Mackie loves you more than anything, literally anything, in this world." I snorted. "Well, coming in a close second next to Seb, but fuck, Evans."

The door opened and Seb walked through, his shirt damp with sweat and his hat on backwards, covering his bed hair. "Hey, baby." He locked eyes with me and the furrowed his own. "Why are you crying?"

He started towards Chris, ready to punch him again. I stood in his way. "Baby, I'm not crying because of what you think. Chris wants to leave for a while."

He scoffed, "what?"

Chris shrugged, "being around (Y/N) is too painful right now and being around you is just gonna remind me of how shitty of a friend I am so I'm gonna go back home for a bit."

Seb shook his head, "you can't just fucking up and leave, man!" He stepped closer. "I mean, yeah it fucking sucks that you're in love with my wife but man, you're my best friend. _I'm with you till the end of the line, pal_."

Chris busted into a fit of laughter, "did you just quote our movie to me?"

Seb smirked, "fucking right I did."

I rolled my eyes, "Chris, please, stay. We can work this out."

Chris shrugged again, picking up his jacket. "I don't know. I haven't picked a definite date yet so maybe you can change my mind." He winked and walked past us, shutting the door without another word.

"Well, fuck me." Seb threw himself down on the bed. "Did my best friend just break up with me?"

I scoffed, "looks that way."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't fucking know what to do here babe. Like, do I ask him to stay and keep him in misery or do I say 'yeah, go home, be away from your friends and family'".

I kissed his arm, "I don't know, baby."

Mackie came running into the room and saw that his father was back. "Pa! You're back! Uncle Chris was here."

Seb sat up, smiling at his son, "I saw him!"

Mack furrowed his little brow, "Addy say you hurted him."

I clucked my tongue. "Addy isn't always right you know. Listen to your ma, okay?" He nodded quick. "Uncle Chris and Daddy had a friendship fight. They were practicing a part for the new Captain American movie, okay?"

He nodded slowly, "k. If it's pre- fake, why we here? I miss Uncle Chris's puppy."

Seb smiled, "well, we're going to see Dodger real soon, promise buddy."


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a week since Chris slammed on us the news that he wanted to leave for a bit. I've been texting him and calling and there has been no response, until today. I was in the bathroom when my phone started to ring, the special tone I know is just for Chris. I stood up, realizing my pants were still down by my ankles and wiped out, almost hitting my face on the door. "Shit."

I stood after recuperating and caught him just in time. "Chris!"

He normally would laugh or giggle or make some remark about my tone but not today. He just answered with a simple. "Hey."

I bit my lip and felt the welt growing in the back of my throat, "haven't heard from you in a while."

I could picture him sitting in his house, feet on the coffee table as he lounges casually on the couch with a bowl of cereal. His voice came to me as a whisper, "I know."

I sat on the bed, bringing a knee to my chest and set my forehead on it. I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes. "How have you been?"

He chuckled, not like his usual boisterous one but enough to let me know he still was him. "I'm fine, (Y/N)." A shuffle in the background distracted me. I turned to see Seb coming through the door with two coffees and the morning newspaper under his arm. "I'm actually calling to tell you that the kids' teacher showed up today."

"Ah shit." I fell backwards.

"What's wrong, babe?" Seb came to my side and felt my forehead. "You don't seem hot. What's wrong?"

I chuckled, "Seb, _Chris_ just called to tell us that the kids' teacher showed up at his place today."

He mouthed _Chris_? I nodded. He took the phone from me and cleared his throat. "Chris, hey man." He smiled but a tear filled his eye. "Yeah, nice to hear your voice man. Listen, you think maybe we could bring the kids over today so they can start their studies? Thanks man. Listen, if you wanna hang out, like get a coffee or something while they're doing that then-." He shuttered. "Right, of course, too painful. Have you decided yet?" He released a shaky sigh. "A week?"

I felt my stomach curl into an ugly sob. I stood and went to the bathroom just as I broke into tears. I couldn't believe that all of this was because of me. I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to hurt my husband or hurt my best friend or tear their friendship apart. If I would've known what was to come, than may-. I shook my head, "don't think like that." I said it to myself in the mirror but Seb was at the door, knocking. "Just give me a sec, babe, please."

\---

Ten minutes later, I was able to compose myself enough to stand in front of him without breaking into a fit of tears. He was seated on the bed, coffee in hand, reading the newspaper. "So, he's leaving?"

Seb looked up, his eyes red and puffy. He bit his lip, nodding. "Guess so."

I rolled my eyes and went to him, resting into his side as a tear escaped my eye. "I'm so sorry."

He scoffed, "what are you sorry for?"

I shuttered, "because all of this is my fault." He started to protest. "No, Sebastian, listen to me." He became attentive when I used his full name, I never called him by that. "This is my fault because I've obviously been giving the poor guy mixed signals over the years. I mean, the hugs and the cheek kisses and the-. Fuck, just it's my fault that he is leaving us. It's my fucking fault that your friendship is falling apart. This never would've happened if you didn't marry me-."

"Hey, stop right now." He tugged my chin up so I could look him in the eyes. "I don't wanna hear you talk like that, ever again. Okay? None of this is your fault. You couldn't have known that he was still into you. You're a friendly and affectionate person, any of those gestures could've been taken has signals but hell, you didn't mean them that way." He stood. "I'm going to see Chris, I'll drop the kids off, be back in a bit."

"Seb, let me come." I stood too, gathering my coat.

He shook his head, "right now, this is too much for both of you. You're attached to each other." He kissed my hair and yelled for the kids. "Come on guys, we're going to Uncle Chris's." They came running through the door. "Calm down, not for visits, for school."

Addy snorted, "school?"

He nodded, picking Mackie up. "The teacher showed up today to start studies with you guys."

Mackie kissed his father's hair, "Pa?"

"Hmm, buddy?"

"I'm not big for school. Can I play with the puppy?"

Seb laughed, "if Uncle Chris says it's okay, then yes."

\----

I puttered around the hotel room, cleaning up things and making the beds. I chuckled to myself, "guess house keeping just lost their jobs." I finished up and then hopped into the shower. I don't know how long I was in there for but it was long enough for the hot water to turn cold. I sighed, getting out and dressing slowly. I wasn't up to blow drying my hair so I brushed it and let if dry naturally. I sat on the bed, flicking through the TV channels. There was an episode of Gossip Girl on. I had already watched through the entire thing but being married to Sebastian and watching this was different. It had Carter in that one, up to one of his sneaky tricks. I smirked as he played both girls but then played close attention to how he acted around Blaire. This was different, how he looked at her. You could actually see how he felt when he looked at her. "Leighton."

A knock on the door startled me and I stood to answer it. "Hello?"

A chipper voice came from the other side, "Hey."

I didn't reconigze the voie, "hey who?"

"Dammit, (Y/N), open the door."

"Who the fuck are you?" The damn door didn't have a peep hole.

"Scott fucking Evans."

I laughed to myself, of course it was Scott fucking Evans. "Oh sorry dude."

He chuckled entering the room, and shutting the door behind him. He came to me, hugging me tight and kissing my hair. "How's my favorite girl?"

I shrugged, "could be better I guess."

He nodded, "I've heard." He walked past me over to the bed and plopped himself down. "Chris says hi by the way."

"Really?"

He shook his head, "nah. But this is fucking killing him."

I nodded, scoffing. "Goes for all those affected. So he's leaving for Boston?"

Scott nodded, looking around the room. "Yeah."

"Fucking hell."

Scott laughed, "listen, this is tough on the guy."

I shook my head, sitting beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. "It's fucking tough on me too, Scott. This whole situation fucking sucks. I'm losing a friend, Sebastian is losing his best friend, the kids are losing their uncle."

He snorted, "why do you keep saying losing?"

"Because he's leaving."

He chuckled, "he's going home for my parent's anniversary."

My head shot back, "what?"

He nodded, "he's going home for their anniversary and then he's flying back here for filming. What did he tell you?"

I licked my lips, blush coming to my cheeks. "That he was postponing filming and going home for a few weeks."

Scott rolled his eyes, "he's fucking with you ... to get a reaction. To see if you're willing to do anything to keep him around. He use to do that all the time to us as kids."

"What the hell? He's fucking with us?"

Scott nodded, laughing quietly. "But he's actually hurt though. He's never been this depressed before. I mean, he's always had this little bit of anxiety and shit but this is new."

"He's fucking with us." He laughed. "I can't believe it. And the anxiety thing, it's how he sweats really bad in public?"

Scott laughed, "guess he told you that."

I shrugged, "I actually seen it in an interview."

"Ah, right." Scott stood, giving me a hug. "Listen, I just came over to see how ya were doing. I'm headed back to Chris's now."

I stood, biting my lip. "You want company?"

He cocked his head to the side, "there's a reason Sebastian left you here."

"I know, but I wanna be there."

Scott laughed, "if anyone asks, you held me at gun point."


	16. Chapter 16

The ride over with Scott was interesting. He was the most light hearted, free spirited person I've had the pleasure of meeting. He kept talking about his and Chris's childhood with their sisters and I was laughing along with him but in the back of my head, all I could see was Sebastian being upset about me showing up with Scott. I mean, he has nothing against him, surely. He's good friends with Scott, good enough that he wouldn't, surely, be pissed that he was driving me over. "Hey, Scott, can I ask a question?"

"Shoot." We were at a stop light and he turned down the music so he could focus.

"What did Chris tell you about us? Me and him I mean?" I chewed my lip.

He shrugged, "nothing much. I mean, we're really close but he is a private person."

I nodded, sighing. "You've known Seb for sometime too, right?"

He nodded, "yeah, since Chris first got close with him. So like 6-7 years? Ish."

I licked my lips, "you think I made the right choice?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry?"

I sighed, "don't get my wrong, I love Sebastian with all my heart but I sometimes wonder how my life would've turned out if I had stuck with Chris. Like, how many kids would we have by now, would we be married, would we live in a grey house or a white one with red shutters. Would we live in Boston or LA."

He chuckled, "for a girl who's been married for sometime, you sure do daydream a lot."

I rolled my eyes, "I try not to, I really do."

The light turned green and he drove ahead, heading left a ways down the road. "Honestly? I think you made the right choice, for you. I mean, Chris's broken hearted but who's to say that everything would've turned out okay? You know? Like maybe you guys did get married and had three or four kids; who's to say that one giant fight would do ya in?"

I nodded, "true. What about Sebastian and me then? We've been married for almost thirteen years and sometimes, the fights just are too much."

He chuckled, "that's the difference though. You're already married to Seb, you already have four kids with him." He shrugged, turning on his blinker. "You gotta face reality in this situation. Is there any part of you that wants to be with Chris? Is there any part of you that would wanna leave Seb?"

I sighed deep, hating myself for having this conversation. "Honestly, I didn't see a future with Chris back then and I don't see one now. Chris is an amazing person and any girl who's lucky to snatch him up is one lucky bitch, but he's just not the right fit for me, you know? The minute I met Sebastian, I knew that he was the one I was meant to be with. From the minute our first words were spoken to each other, I knew that he would always make me happy."

Scott winked, "then you got your answer, sister." He cleared his throat. "We're here."

\---

Scott dialed the number on the gate and booming laughter came from the other side. "Scott, brother, come in."

Scott looked at me and wiggled his brow. "Act natural."

I scoffed, "easy for you to say. I don't know how either of them are gonna act when I walk into that house."

Scott parked the car and turned sideways to face me. "Listen, whatever happens, if you wanna bounce, I'll be your wingman."

I touched my heart, "thanks Scott."

He winked again and hopped out. The door swung open and Dodger headed outside first, tackling Scott to the ground and then over to me, sniffing and wagging his tail. "Scott, man, welcome ho-." Chris walked outside and made contact with me, running directly into my chest. "(Y/N)?

I smiled, "hey. Surprise!"

He snorted, "I'd say. What are you doing here?"

Scott struggled to stand with Dodger licking his face all over, "she came with me."

"No shit Sherlock. Why?" He crossed his arms.

"I wanted to see Dodger." I wasn't lying, not technically anyway.

"Dodger, right. Seb's not here." He cocked a brow.

I bit my lip, "right. Where's he gone?"

He sniffed, covering his eyes with a hand. "Gone for a coffee run... the kids are fine."

I smiled, "I know. What's with this hostile thing?"

He snorted, "whatcha mean?"

"You're being weird towards me. Are you jealous I was with Scott?"

Scott laughed, "uh. God, I hope not."

Chris chuckled, "uh, no, I'm not darling. I'm just curious why you're here at my house."

I stood closer to him and looked him straight in the face. "You're going home for your parents anniversary."

He rolled his eyes, "Scott you fucker."

Scott laughed, "I thought she knew!"

I didn't even break a smile. "You lied to me."

Chris sighed, pinching the bride of his nose. "No, not real-."

"Yes really, you lied to me and you lied to Sebastian."

He shrugged, "I mean, not really. I am going to Boston..."

"Yeah, but not so you can get away from how heart breaking it is to be around me. Fuck you Evans. Do you know how sick I was knowing that we were going to lose you as a friend because of me?"

His head shook, "what?"

"Yeah, welcome to reality, asshole. Seb and I were heart broken thinking you were leaving for good because you couldn't handle to be around us." I stood directly in his face, well his chest. The height difference was really not making me very intimidating. "That's not cool, Evans. I was thinking all day about how I was going to explain to my fucking kids how their Uncle isn't gonna be in their life anymore." I shook my head, anger filling my stomach. "Scott, I wanna go."

Chris's eyes squinted, "what? I don't underst-."

"No more, Evans. I'm done."

"Woah, the fuck is happening?" I started backing away as he reached for me. "(Y/N), what the hell is going on?" I stepped away and tried to hide the smirk forming on my face. "The fuck you smirking about?"

I winked at him and laughed, buckling over. "You fucker. You fucked with us about Boston to get a reaction, to see how far we'd go to keep you around."

His face turned scarlet, "not really."

I nodded, winking at Scott. "Really? Cause your brother told me otherwise."

"Scott, you fucking bastard."

Scott laughed, "listen bro, you brought this onto yourself."

Just then, our car pulled into the driveway. Seb popped out of the front seat with two coffees and a box of donuts from Krispy Kreme's. "Baby?"

I shot him a little wave, "please don't be angry."

He snorted, "I'm not .. angry. Just c-confused."

Scott came to me, wrapping a arm around my shoulder. "Hey Sebby, she came with me."

He snorted as he came to me, pushing Scott's arm off and kissing my hair. "I see that, Scott. Why are you here?"

I smirked, "to give Chris a taste of his own medicine."

"The fuck does that mean?" His face filled with confusion.

We stood outside as I told the entire story, Scott pitching in some details every now and then. I finished and Sebastian's face went dark. "So, you're not going to Boston for good. Just for the weekend."

He shrugged, "looks that way."

He scoffed, "that's low bro."

Chris nodded, ashamed. "I see that now."

"You had her crying, Chris, like literally crying. She was in the bathroom for twenty minutes, and wouldn't let me in."

Chris stepped forward, "(Y/N), I'm so sorry. I should've known better. Forgive me, please?"

I stood there, arms wrapped around my husband. "I forgive you but Chris, you gotta know that this-" I gestured between us "is never gonna happen. You gotta understand that I'm happily married and I'm so very sorry that I've caused you grief. It hurts my heart to think about you being in pain because of me. But, please, I just want my best friend back."

Chris nodded, licking his lips slowly. "I understand all of that, don't you get it. I understand that so well, I was gonna leave my own fucking movie so I could be gone for a while just to escape this." He dropped his head. "But, I want my best friends back. I want my kiddos back. I can't get over it right now and it might take months or years more but I'm gonna respect your marriage and our friendship. I love you, so very much that I'm willing to stand back and ignore my feelings. I'm gonna find a girl that loves me as much as you love Sebastian and it's gonna be worth all of this."

I winked at him and stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him. "Thanks for understanding."

He chuckled, his movements making my head bob. "Don't have much of a choice, right? Anyway, steaks or burgers?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/N = your father's name
> 
> Also, I work all weekend so it maybe be a little harder to update! Sorry :(

We sat around Chris's table eating steaks like how it use to be, before he expressed his feelings for me. Things were still pretty iffy with Seb and Chris but Scott's constant laughter and bringing up old memories from their childhood was helping so much. He laughed, gasping for air as he finished the story, Chris shaking his head. "I had just pissed myself as he ran inside the house telling our mother that I, being probably 8 or 9 at the time, had just wet himself."

Chris's face turned red, stifiling laughter. "We were way too old for that."

Scott nudged his brother, "you should've known better! I would've followed you off a fucking bridge."

Chris winked at him and smiled, "good."

Addy sat there, looking between them. She had never met Scott before but she seemed to be enjoying his company. Scott made eye contact with her and smiled. "So, Adeline, how old are you? I hear you have a birthday coming up. That must be exciting."

She smiled, her face turning pink. "I'm twelve, turning thirteen soon. I'm kinda excited. Wish I could be home with my friends to celebrate though."

Scott frowned, "you mean, you don't want me to throw you a super awesome party here in LA?"

Her eyes glowed, "really? You mean it?"

He nodded, grining evilily. "Of course. Us Evans really know how to throw a par-tay."

Chris nudged him, "but, this one is for a little girl. Not one of the frat brothers."

I laughed, "don't get my kid drunk, Scott."

Sebastian chuckled, "let me do it when she turns fourteen."

Addy laughed, "really Daddy?"

He scoffed, leaning in to whisper, "we'll talk about it later." I shook my head nudging him. "Maybe when Mom's not around, yeah?"

I laughed and finished eating. I started gathering the plates shortly after everyone was done eating and I offered to do the dishes. Chris was objecting, as usual. "Christopher. Sit down, please."

He chuckled, "only my ma calls me Christopher, you must been business. You guys wanna go play catch with Dodger outside?"

The twins stood in unison and yelled to me their please's. I nodded and they took off with Mackie and Addy in tow with a football in had, Dodger following closely behind them. Scott stood and offered to watch them. "No problem, I got nieces and nephews, I'm sure I can handle a few more little ones."

Chris laughed, "we all could, bro."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon, boys."

Seb wiggled his brow at me, "we'll see."

I laughed and started rinsing them off. "Scott, make sure they're gentle with Mack."

He stood up straight and saluted at me, "yes, sir- I mean ma'am."

Chris laughed, "fucking tool."

Seb grabbed three beers from the fridge and offered us all one. Chris took his, taking a long haul before speaking. He swallowed and spoke softly, "when you guys coming back?"

I chuckled, "from where?"

He took another swig, "the hotel."

Sebastian stared at him, "you sure about that? I mean, we just overcame something really big."

Chris shrugged, sliding up onto the counter. "Sure, I mean, you guys shouldn't have to make that commute everyday for the kid's schooling, besides, we start filming soon. I leave tomorrow for my parent's place and we started on Monday. (Y/N) will have this entire place to herself."

I rolled my eyes and rose my shoulders, "whatever shall I do to pass the lonely time?"

Chris smirked, "I'm having a pool installed."

"You can't do that with a house you're renting, Evans." I dried my hands and took a drink.

He wiggled his brow, "you can when you own the house."

Seb almost spewed out his drink, "you bought this fucking place?"

He nodded, pouting his lips a little. "Yeah, I mean we're gonna be here filming forever. Two Avengers movies back to back, I have Gifted coming out soon and you got like five hundred movies coming out this year."

Seb nodded, "more like seven, but okay."

I chuckled, "we're only staying for a few months though."

Seb looked at me, "remember our talk?"

"Ah, right, the permanent thing. I don't know if we should move here-."

"We're moving here!?" Addy was in the doorway, her hair now tied back in a low pony. Her eyes filled with tears. "I thought we were only staying for a bit!"

Sebastian went to her, touching her shoulders lightly. "Sweetheart, we've been discussing it, doesn't mean it's gonna actually happen. It's just gonna be maybe easier on your mother and I."

"Fuck that." She spit the words out.

"i'm sorry?" Seb stepped back.

"Sorry, Pa. I-I didn't mean too."

Sebastian released a heavy sigh, "to your bedroom, now."

"But Pa-."

"No, Adeline, go now. You are not allowed to speak to me like that. Go. Now." He pointed at the stairs for emphasis.

She sauntered along and stopped to try and talk to me. "Addy, listen to your father." Her jaw dropped and she ran up the stairs.

"Jeeeesus, that's rough guys." Chris was now at the sink, doing up the dishes.

"Evans, go outside with your brother. I'll clean the god damn kitchen." 

He shrugged, "no. You go outside with my brother. I wanna talk to Sebastian, please."

I huffed, taking my beer. "Fucking men." I walked passed Seb when he slapped my backside. "Ouch, fuck you Stan."

He shrugged, "what you get for shaking in front of me, love." He winked and turned towards Chris, looking at me over his shoulder.

\---

I sat in a lawn chair and watched the kids run around with Scott and Dodger when the sliding door opened about half hour later and Sebastian emerged. His face was white as a ghost and he sat beside me, lacing our fingers together. He took a swig of his beer, not even talking. "Seb, baby, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He nodded, "uh."

"Babe, what's wrong?" I sat up now, my other hand covering his forearm. "Baby, come on, you're scaring me."

He scoffed with laughter, "So, Chris just dropped a bomb on me."

"Which is? Fuck, he's not really leaving is he?"

He shook his head, "not really. Uh, he bought the house for ... us."

"Holy fuck, what?!" I was standing down, almost light headed.

He nodded, "uh. Yeah. He said it was his gift to us fore being such a dick the past week. Also, he knows we like this neighborhood and how fucking hard it is to find houses here."

I covered my mouth, "what the hell?"

He chuckled, "so, he purchased it yesterday and wrote in the lease that it belonged to us. He's gonna stay here too, for a while until he can find his own place, but he's staying in the guest house. He also arranged for movers to pack up our shit back home and start bringing it here in like a week."

"Sebastian, we haven't even decided if we're moving here! How can he-."

"Baby, he feels so bad about this whole thing."

"I know he does but that doesn't mean he can go and make our fucking decision for us!"

Seb nodded, "I know. I tried explaining that to him but he won't have any of it."

I threw myself down onto the grass now, covering my eyes from the beaming rays of sunlight. "Fuuuuuuck."

Ledger was behind me, "Ma! You said a naughty word."

I sighed, "sorry buddy, Ma is just tired. Go play, please."

A laughter filled the house, but it was a woman's laughter. One that I haven't heard in a long time. "Mom?"

I stood as my mother came into view, my father following close behind her. "(Y/N)! My love, how are you?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

She chuckled, "well, Christopher called and said that we was flying your father and I here for a early/late anniversary gift."

I scoffed, "did he now?"

She went to Sebastian. "Seb, my love, how are you? Eating good are you? You look so frail."

He laughed, kissing her cheek. "Yes, ma'am. Your daughter keeps me healthy for sure. How long as it been? Two, three years?"

She nodded, clasping her hands together. "It's been three years. I've never even had the chance to meet little Mackie!"

My father came to me, winking and smiled. "Hello, honey. Wonderful to see you. Chris's house is amazing."

I laughed, "yeah."

Addy came down the stairs at all the chatter and saw her grandparents. "Nana? Pops?"

My mother stood with her arms wide as the three eldest ran to her, engulfing her in a large hug. "My dumplings, how lovely to see you all again."

Mackie came to me, hugging my leg tightly. I picked him up and whispered, "Mackie, this is your  _other_ grandmother."

He smirked, "not Pa's ma?"

"Nope, this is my mom." I pointed at her and then to my dad. "And that's my dad. Can you say hi?"

He waved shyly, "hi."

My mother's face melted and she smiled wide, "oh my lord, aren't you just the cutest!"

He smiled, "Can I see puppy again?"

I kissed his cheek, "sure buddy. Tell Scott to play gentle."

Scott stood behind me, laughing. "I'm always gentle."

My mother eyed him, "I don't know you."

He laughed, "I'm Chris's brother Scott. Lovely to finally meet you." He kissed her cheek and reached a hand towards my dad. "Sir, I've only ever heard good things."

My dad winked, "better of." He looked around, eyeing the place up. "Where is Chris run off too?"

Seb smiled, "the gym actually."

"Ah, bulking up for that new film of his. You're gonna be in this one as well? I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed Civil War."

His face turned red, "thank you Sir, that means so much."

He rolled his eyes, "Son, you've been married to my daughter for over a decade, surely you can call me (Y/F/N)."

Seb chuckled, "of course, si- (Y/F/N)."

"Do you guys want a drink or anything?" I offered them our seats and sat on Seb's lap as he rested onto the last remaining one.

"No sweetheart, thank you though."

"Ma! Watch this!" I turned as Jamieson ran full fledged at Scott and he ducked, picking him up by his waist and spinning him. "Weeeee!"

"Scott Evans, for the love of God, put that boy down!" I yelled out to him as I watched my mother cringe.

My dad laughed, "So, Sebastian, any plans for the future?"

He laughed, "Well, we start filming on Monday so that'll take up sometime for sure. The kids and (Y/N) are here for a bit so that'll be nice."

He smiled, "I heard you signed on for a few more films."

He nodded slowly, "I did, yeah."

"So no New York anytime soon then?" 

He shook his head, resting a hand on my thigh. "No sir, gonna be here for a while."

My father nodded, "sweetheart, can you grab me a drink?"

I stood, "sure. Water, lemonade, beer, orange juice, uh think we got milk?"

He laughed, "no beer for me but lemonade will be fine."

Seb yelled out, "can you grab me another beer, baby?" I nodded my sure and he chuckled. "I must say, I'm the luckiest guy around."

My mother laughed, "well, when she first told us she was marrying a big time actor, we didn't even believe her at first. That's until we got the wedding invitation."

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure that every family dreams of marrying to a hectic lifestyle."

My dad chuckled, "not really."

Sebastian nodded, "How's your business coming?"

My father sighed, "it's going pretty well. I've managed to hire on another few hands so I can actually take some time off and visit my family. The Missus has been begging for a vacation to see her grandchildren for way too long."

I stepped back in, lemonade in one hand and a beer in the other. "Here Dad." He winked. I handed the beer to Seb. "Here baby. What did I miss?"

My dad laughed, "nothing really. Sebastian was just asking about work."

My mother chimed in, "so anymore little ones on the way?"

I shook my head, "no Mom. I don't think we're gonna have anymore."

Seb cocked his brow, "we're not?"

I chuckled nervously. "I mean, four is a pretty good number."

He shrugged one shoulder, "yeah sure, but I mean, I'd love to have another one or two."

I furrowed my brow, "Seb we can barely manage the ones we have now."

He smirked, "We manage fine."

I scoffed, "you mean _I_ manage fine."

"Woah, low blow. What the hell?"

My mother clucked her tongue, "language, please."

He nodded but his eyes never left my face. "Sebastian, come on. Not now, please."

He cocked a brow, "Can I speak with you in the kitchen, please?"

I shook my head, "no, we can discuss it later. My parents just landed."

His eyes darkened and his jaw set, just like how it does when he's mad. "Right, of course." He peeked around me. "Kids, wanna go for ice cream while Ma get's her parent stuff settled?"

They froze and smiled. Scott laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. I'm gonna take off anyway. I got a date tonight so."

My mother laughed, "oh! Who's the lovely girl?"

He smirked, "uh, it's not a girl actually."

"Oh how nice to call her a woman. A true gentleman."

He nodded, "not a woman either. He's a sweetheart though."

My mother's jaw dropped, "he?"

He nodded and I chuckled, "Mom, Scott's gay."

My father nodded, "gay?"

"Mhmm, Scott I'll you out."

He chuckled nervously and whisked past them. "Damn, that was awkward."

"I'm so sorry about that. My family is ... not overly excited about the gay things of the world."

"So their homophobic?"

"Not really, it's just where I come from, its a little backwards town is all. They don't get out much." I ran a hand through my hair. 

He chuckled, "don't worry about it .. I've taken worse from others. Tell Chris I say bye." He kissed my cheek and scooted out the door.

I rolled my eyes and huffed a sigh before going back to the crowd. My mother spoke first, "so Chris's brother is gay?"

I nodded, sitting on Seb's lap again. "Yep."

"Ah, well. Sebastian, how about (Y/F/N) goes with you?" 

My dad stood, "of course. I could use an ice cream anyway." He kissed my mother goodbye and followed the kids into the house.

Seb scooted me off his lap and kissed my cheek. "Cya."

"Cya?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, I'll be back in like twenty minutes." Okay, so he really was pissed.

"Okay, well I love you."

He smiled stiffly, "you too."

\---

The boys exited the house and my mother chirped. "What's going on with Sebastian?"

I shrugged, "nothing, why?"

She laughed, "Sweetie, that boy was giving you the cold shoulder. Come on, talk to your good friend Ma."

I laughed, "I would but she's halfway across the country."

"Don't be like that. That woman is not your mother, sure she gave birth to you but I've raised you since you were seven."

I nodded, "Yeah."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm your step-mother if that makes it any better but for what it's worth, you're my daughter."

I smiled, "I'm sorry. Just, things have been intense around here for the past while."

She touched my cheek, "it's okay. How so?"

I sighed, "it's a long story."

She looked at her watched, "we got twenty minutes."

 

I finished the story explaining how Chris bought us the house and made an appointment for movers to bring our stuff to LA. "So, now we're here."

She chuckled, "wow, okay." She looked at her watch. "You managed to tell that story in ten minutes, good job. Okay, so then what's Sebastian giving you the cold shoulder for just when the kids things came up?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. We've talked lightly about having another kid but I-. It's too difficult when he's gone for more than half a year."

She nodded, "but he's gonna be here with you."

I scoffed, "I know. It's just, I don't know if I want more."

She came to me and kissed my hair. "Baby girl, listen to me. I'd love to have more grand babies, you know me and kids but it's ultimately up to the two of you. You need to sit him down and discuss this."

I nodded just as the door opened and Mackie came flying through. "Ma! Look at the ice cream cone Pops bought me!"

"Holy cow, man! That's a big one. Where's daddy?"

He licked his cone, "uh, I don't know. Outside maybe."

I kissed his hair, "thanks buddy. Don't let Dodger get any of that, it'll make his belly sore."

I went inside the house and found Seb leaning against the counter, his eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hey."

He glared at me, "what the hell do you mean  _you_ manage fine?"

I laughed, "exactly what I mean. I seemed to be the only one raising this children. You're not around for most of it. And frankly, I don't wanna add another baby onto my plate without you around."

He raked a hand through his dark curls, "fuck this. I'm not gonna have this conversation with you again. Why do you think I brought you out here with me? For shits and giggles. I told you when we were home that I could quit and stay there with you and kids and you straight up said no. So what the fuck do you want from me? You don't want another kid, fine. But don't say shit like that in front of your parents."

I raked a had through my hair, blinking back tears. "I know you didn't bring us here for shits and giggles. But I don't really feel like you knocking me up and then run around knocking jollies with all your Marvel buddies as I race around this house trying to control four kids and a fucking baby in my stomach."

"What the hell do you think we do there, huh? And knocking jollies? What the fuck does that even mean?" He stood taller now, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know what you do. But filming is only the half of it, Sebastian. After that, you travel the world promoting the fucking thing for a few months and then you do like seven comic cons a year and just-. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." I turned to walk away.

"I'm not done with this."

I shot back at him, my eyes beaming through him. "Well, I am. Please excuse me."

He growled low and breathy, "don't you dare walk out that door."

"What are you gonna do about it? Hit me, punch me?"

His head shot back and he whispered. "What?" Tears filled his eyes. "You really think I would hit you?"

I stammered over my words, "n-no I d-don't. I-I don't know why I said that."

"Baby, I would never hurt you. I would never lay a hand on you outside of love. Why would you say that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Sometimes I'm afraid that the fights are gonna escalate eventually and-."

He came to me, kissing my forehead. "You think I'd hurt you? Baby, you gotta know me better than that."

I sniffled back a tear, "I _do_ know you better than that." He kissed my tear away. "I'm sorry I said that. It's just the baby thing had me out of control and I'm so sorry I threw the single parent thing into your face. I know you always do your best for this family. Having my parents here is so weird and I just wanna impress them somehow. I threw how my step-mom wasn't actually my mom at her today and it almost killed her. Fuck. What's wrong with me?

He sighed, "isn't this how you acted last time? Like when you were pregnant with Mackie?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, my hormones have been all over the place but-. Jesus Christ, am I pregnant?"

His eyes widened, "how long has it been since you've had a period?"

I bit my cheek as I thought, "haven't had one at all this month."

He laughed, "I think you're pregnant."

I rolled my eyes, "here we go again."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Chris's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter killed me to write. Poor Chris ... I hate doing this to him.

_I was in New York for some business when I ran into her. She was short being the main factor I never even seen her coming at me. I felt liquid dripping off my hands and noticed that my coffee had completely drenched her. "Oh fuck, sorry!"_

_She laughed, "no worries! It's an old shirt anyway." She smiled politely and walked past me._

_I felt a knot in my stomach, something I hadn't felt in such a long time. I couldn't just let her walk away from me without at least knowing her name. She stood in line, headphones in her ears and her foot tapped to the music. I went up behind her and tapped her shoulder lightly. She jumped and I winced. "Fuck, sorry again." She waved it off. "I'm really sorry about your shirt. I'm Chris by the way."_

_She winked at me, "I know who you are."_

_I laughed, a blush coming into my face. "Right, of course."_

_She smiled wide, her grin filling her face. "I'm (Y/N)."_

_"That's a beautiful name. Please, let me buy you a coffee for fucking ruining your shirt."_

_She shook her head, "No worries. It's okay."_

_"No please, let me. I'll feel like a dick if I don't."_

_She rolled her eyes and swatted me playfully. "If it will help then sure."_

_I smiled lazily as we approached the barista. "I'm gonna just a black coffee and for you?"_

_"Uh, black with two sugar please." I chuckled. "I use to take milk but it made it too runny."_

_I laughed, "liquid being runny. Makes total sense."_

_I paid and grabbed our coffees heading to a booth outside. She plopped down, "thank you for the coffee, really."_

_I smirked, "it's the least I can do. You from here?"_

_She shook her head, "unfortunately no."_

_"Why's that unfortunate? You really like the chaos of this city?"_

_She smiled, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Yeah, actually I do. I find it so relaxing."_

_"Relaxing, not exactly the word I'd use for New York."_

_She smiled, her nose squinting up a little. "Well, compared to home, this is exciting."_

_"Where's home?" I took a sip of my coffee._

_"Canada actually."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep, born and raised."_

_"So why the move then? Surely you couldn't have been like 'when I get older I wanna move to the craziest city I can find.'" I rolled my eyes._

_"Well, mostly just had to change my view of things. Get out and let my dreams grow big."_

_I chuckled, "are your dreams growing big?"_

_She nodded, pouting her lips. "Actually ... no. Of course not, do they ever actually come true if you act on them?"_

_I shrugged, "mine did."_

_"Obviously, you're an amazing actor."_

_"Thanks. What's your dream? Maybe I can help."_

_She laughed, "doubt you can help."_

_"Oh come on, I'm sure big old Chris can help in some way." I loved the way this girl talked. The way her mouth moved with her words, how her nose crinkled when she laughed, how she sipped her coffee in twos. "Can't be that bad."_

_"Ha! Well, if you must know. I'm here trying to pursue writing."_

_"Really? That's exciting!"_

_She nodded, her hair falling into her face. Her hand tucked it behind her ear and a shiny object on her finger caught my attention. "You're married?"_

_She laughed, "uh, no. One day hopefully but no. This was my grandfather's ring. He passed two years ago."_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that."_

_She flushed, "thank you."_

I stopped at a stoplight and my mind came back to reality. This thinking back to meeting her wasn't helping my situation at all. My legs were burning and I loved it. It was distracting me from all of  **this**. The walking man came on and I let my thoughts wonder back.

_"Chris, I gotta be honest with you." She was sitting across from me at her apartment, her legs folded under herself on the couch._

_"Hmm? What's wrong?" I had the crossword on my lap, pen in my hand, my knee jiggling to the music._

_"Chris, please. Listen, this is important."_

_I dropped my pen and turned the music down, "what's wrong?"_

_She sighed deep, "where do you see this going?"_

_I laughed, "like this as in us?" She nodded. "I don't know ... we've been together for only two months."_

_"Are we really together though? I mean, you call me whenever you're horny and I call you whenever I'm lonely. Does that count as a relationship?"_

_I shrugged, "I mean, not in most terms but fuck. Where are headed?"_

_She sighed again, the loose hairs framing her face fanning out from the wind. "I don't just wanna be a booty call, Chris."_

_I furrowed my brow, "okay. Then you're not a booty call."_

_"So then what am I?"_

_I shrugged, "I don't know. We never made anything exclusive. You say you're not ready for the public eye so what do you want?"_

_"I don't think I want this. I don't want-."_

_"You don't want me."_

_"I didn't say that." She said with a break in her voice._

_I nodded, a tear threatening to break its barrier. "You don't have too." I stood, grabbing my jacket. "I'll show myself out."_

_"Chris, come on. Let's talk this out."_

_I kissed her cheek and went to the door, "we've talked. You've said what you wanted me to hear. Now, I'm leaving and giving you want you want. Hope you find your dream (Y/N)."_

_When I shut the door, she was yelling after me, tears clogging her throat._

That's was the last time I seen her until she came into the room with Sebastian that night, clinging to his arm. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. One memory in particular that pained me more than any was being at their wedding. She looked beautiful, completely done up in a white dress; she looked like a fucking princess.

_"She looks amazing." Scott whispered into my ear as we sat in the middle row._

_Sebastian was at the front, a tear forming in his eye as he watched his fiance coming down the rose petal filled aisle. She shot me a heart felt smile, mouthing that she was happy I could make it. I winked at her and said she looked beautiful. She smiled back and touched her heart. She made it to the front and kissed her dad's cheek as she locked hands with Sebastian; her husband in half an hour._

_The pastor went through the ceremony and when it came time for vows, she sniffled as Sebastian recited his. "I have a hard time putting my feelings into words. So, I'm just gonna quote some song lyrics I heard the day I met you." He cleared his throat. "Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you. Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do. So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun. Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one."_

_A tear fell from her eye and Scarlett passed her a Kleenex. She let out a shaky breath and started with hers. "Sebastian. I don't suck at words as much as you do so here it goes." She cleared her throat, wiping a tear from her cheek. "True love comes only once in a lifetime, yet it lasts an eternity. It has the power to crush someone so deeply while at the same time they know there's no one else in the world they'd rather be with. True love will knock down the walls of difficulty to be with that special one. It will take your hand and fly over the world into a place where's there's no pain, no tears. True love will withstand the test of time, forever waiting until its love is returned. It never fails, never dies, never lets go of the one they love. Sebastian, I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you until I take my very last breath. Thank you for choosing me, loving me, being with me and making me the happiest girl on the face of this earth."_

_I nodded, knowing very well that as she spoke those words to him, that I was reciting them right back at her. On they were pronounced husband and wife, I stood shimming past Scott and some others and sped walked to the bathroom, splashing my face with water and fighting back the urge to cry. I took deep steady breath and splashed a smile onto my face, stepping out just as they came out the church. I went to them, hugging Seb tight and kissing her cheek. "I'm so happy for you guys! Congrats!"_

_She smiled and winked at me, "thanks Chris for making it to our special day."_

_I nodded, my heart shattering into a million tiny pieces. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_Seb clapped me on the shoulder, "you're the best of friends any dude could ask for."_

_I laughed, "thanks bro."_

I was half way back home and I felt like I was going to be sick. I stopped by a tree and took deep breaths. "She's fucking married man. To your best friend no less! Give it a rest!" I shook my head, hating myself for feeling this way. I scanned around the street and tried to find a distraction, then my phone rang. I smiled and hit answer, "Leighton, hey."


	19. Chapter 19

I kissed my parents goodnight and headed up to the bedroom that Sebastian and I were sharing. I crawled into bed, letting my head fall onto his chest. "I can't be pregnant. Maybe I've had no period because of all this stress. It's been a stressful month."

He chuckled, "I don't think that's how periods work, love."

I sighed, "I know but one can wish."

He sighed, kissing my hair. "Would another one be so bad?"

I nodded, "right now, in this stage of our lives, probably."

"Why?" He yawned deep.

I shrugged, "for one, it's gonna kill Chris. Second, I don't know .. there isn't a second. I just don't wanna hurt him."

He hummed his agreement. "I know baby."

"We'll hold off telling everyone until he's back from Boston and you're done filming."

He laughed, "by the time we're done filming, you'll be getting ready to give birth."

I snickered, "exactly."

He rubbed my back, "baby, you can't hide the bump for that long. A few months maybe, but at seven or eight months, you're gonna be big."

I rolled my eyes in the dark, "one can wish."

\---

The following morning, I woke up to no Sebastian. I looked around the room, looking for a hint of where he might be. His running stuff was still here, his wallet and keys were missing though. I hopped out and threw on one of his t-shirts. I sauntered down the stairs and found Seb and Chris at the table, dressed and drinking coffee. "Baby?"

He looked up, "why are you awake? It's like 3:30."

I shrugged, "I got cold. Why are you awake?"

Chris smiled, "I'm headed to the airport soon."

"Airport?" I rubbed my eyes, heading to my husband, leaning against him.

He rubbed my thigh, "Chris is going to Boston today."

I jolted awake and then laughed, "why?"

Chris snickered, "you're still asleep aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." I felt my eyes drooping and Seb stood and gripped me tight, dropping me onto his lap. I snuggled myself into his neck and yawned, kissing his jawline. "I'm awake."

Chris smiled tightly, I was awake enough to see the pained look on his face. "Right, obviously."

Sebastian laughed, throwing back the remainder of his coffee. "Baby, I gotta go now."

"Whyyyyy?" I whined into his shoulder.

He chortled, "because I'm driving him to the airport."

I shook my head, "no."

"No? Babe, listen. Go back to bed and sleep for another while. When I get home, I'll make you a special breakfast."

I pouted, "but the bed is cold."

Chris laughed, "get Mackie then."

I smiled, "Mackie is warm. He throws off heat just like his father."

"Then there's the solution. You want help back up the stairs?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "please." 

He picked me up bridal style and carried me with ease up the stairs. "I'll be back, dude."

He kicked open our bedroom door and laid me flat on my back, dragging the covers over my body. "I'm going to get Mackie."

I yawned, flopping over. "Mmmk."

I heard the door open and he went around the other side, pulling the covers down enough so he could slide Mackie's tiny body in beside me. "I'll back in an hour." He kissed our foreheads and left.

\---

I was brought out of a deep sleep with feet kicking into my bladder. "What the?" I peeked open and found Mackie laying horizontal, his feet touching my stomach and his head almost hanging off the bed. I chuckled and pulled him closer to me by his arm. He stirred. "Shh, baby, it's only Mommy."

He sighed and snuggled into my shoulder. "Love you Ma."

I kissed his cheek, "love you too buddy."

I laid in bed for a while until the door pushed open quietly. It was Sebastian, he came in thinking we were still asleep. He slid off his jacket, dropping his wallet and keys onto the dresser. He shifted out of his jeans and t-shirt, moving onto the bed beside Mackie. "That was fast."

"Ahh!" He screamed a little. "Fuck, I thought you were asleep."

I laughed, covering my mouth trying to be quite. "That's funny."

"Ha Ha, I'm sure it's hilarious." He kissed my forehead. "Fuck."

Mackie stirred, and leaned into his fathers chest. He kissed him and made puppy eyes at me. "Pa?" Mackie sat up, rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands.

"Yeah buddy, it's late late. You should be asleep."

He smiled, "why I in your bed?"

I rubbed his back, "because Ma got cold."

He chuckled, "mmmk. Night." He kissed our cheeks and fell backwards, missing the pillow and his light snores started again.

Sebastian linked our fingers together, "won't it be nice when we have another one like him? But smaller."

I rolled my eyes, "it better be a girl."

He laughed, "better not be twins again."

I chuckled, "cause that's ideal."

He rolled over, keeping our hands locked but his back towards me. "Love you."


	20. Chapter 20

It was now Sunday morning, the day that Chris was suppose to come home. Sebastian had offered to pick him up but he said he already had a drive. We sat in the backyard, fingers tangled as we watched our children play with Dodger. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed him gently. "I love you."

He flushed and winked at me, "love you too."

"Ma! We should get a dog of our own! Then Dodger can have a buddy!" Ledger was yelling at us from across the lawn as he chased Dodger with a ball.

I laughed, "maybe!"

Sebastian chuckled, "I don't see why not."

I gave him the side eye, "first you knock me up and now you want a dog. One or the other Lover."

He smirked, "I didn't to do the first one, it just kind of happened and the dog thing is a good idea. Maybe it will teach the kids responsibility."

"Right, cause we're gonna force a three year old to clean up it's shit." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean."

The door side gate on the lawn opened from the driveway and Chris walked inside. The kids stopped playing took off to him. The boys jumped on him, tackling him to the ground as Addy went to his side and kissed his cheek. Seb stood, "Man, hey. Where's your drive?"

He smiled, "she's coming."

He snorted, "She?-"

Just then a beautiful brown haired girl rounded the corner and she looked really familiar. I squinted my eyes and nudged Seb, "who's that?"

He looked at me, face white and anger filled his eyes. "That's Leighton, my ex-girlfriend."

"What the fuck?" I couldn't believe Chris had brought home one of Sebastian's ex's.

She smiled wide, "hello everyone. Sebastian, I didn't know you were going to be here."

He smiled tightly, keeping his eyes on Chris. "Me neither, you're quite the surprise."

She giggled and hooked arms with Chris. He smiled, "She offered to pick me up."

"Ah, right."

They came to us and she stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Leighton."

I smiled, "I'm (Y/N), Sebastian's  _wife_."

Her eyes went wide, "Seb, I didn't know you had gotten married."

I laughed, "yeah, going on fourteen years."

Chris could feel the tension, "yeah. So, she's just dropping me off. Thanks for the ride." He kissed her cheek and she said her goodbyes.

Once she drove out of the driveway, I stood on my tiptoes and slapped Chris's chest. "How could you?"

He shrugged, "what?"

Sebastian laughed darkly, "right cause you don't know. You're the innocent one in this."

Chris snorted, "actually I think I am."

"You brought one of Sebastian's ex's to the house, unexpectedly I might add and then just showed her off like she's a fucking prize to be won?" I spit my words at him.

He contorted his face, "what the fuck? Good one talking! Fucking Sebastian showed up out of the blue years ago with the one woman I could ever see myself with and fucking showed you off like a damn trophy wife."

Sebastian laughed, "you're still on that are you? It was fucking fourteen years ago, bro. Get over it."

He smirked, "right. Because life is all fucking peaches and cream. I don't think you understand how difficult this whole ordeal is for me. Not truly though. Like do you not know that every time she touches you or you fucking kiss her in front of me, it makes me want to throw up. Not because it's gross but because I'm filled to the brim with envy. I don't fucking care that you suck her face off when you're in front of me, what I do care about is that you fucking flaunt your 'perfect marriage' in all of our faces."

"Excuse me?" I almost slapped him.

"You guys can't be that fucking happy and in love all the damn time!"

Sebastian laughed, "why because your not? Because you can't manage to find someone and settle the fuck down? You're 35 for Christ sake. You should be married and having kids of your own, not fucking leeching off of our marriage and pretending that our kids are yours to fucking claim."

I slapped Seb, "hey, too far."

He shook his head, "no, he needs to hear this. I tried very hard to keep calm and try and put this all behind me but you're making it very difficult."

Chris snorted, "how am I making this difficult for you? I fucking went and bought you this damn house! I contacted the movers back in New York and planned to get you all set to move. I fucking paid for all of that out of my own pocket but yet I'm being difficult."

I threw my head back in anger, "First of all Chris, we never fucking asked you to go ahead and buy us this fucking house. Yes, it's beautiful and I'd love to live here forever but FUCK! We don't want you to try and buy our friendship back. We were doing so good until you went and bought all this shit."

Sebastian nodded his head in agreement. "I don't know how we got here, how we came to fight all the time."

I laughed, "I do. It's been this way ever since fucking Chris opened his stupid mouth and exclaimed to the world his love for me."

Chris shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "I couldn't hold it back anymore. It was causing a massive depression in me, if you must know. I could hardly stand to be around you two without just yelling and running away. Yes, that sounds fucking childish but I don't care."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, for all the pain we've both caused you but Chris, it's time to grow up. You must've known from the moment Sebastian and I said our I Do's that this wasn't going to go away."

He nodded, "I knew that better than anyone."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Months have passed since the last fight with Chris & nothing has been spoken between any of the friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so hard writing this chapter ... I'M SO SORRY!

 

Sebastian and Chris had been filming now for almost six months and we haven't spoken a word to each other since that last fight. We knew that this was difficult on Chris, of course we knew that, but we couldn't just not be married. The kids loved having their dad around after he's finished filming for the day and they play nice around Chris but the three off us haven't even said the slightest of hellos. Sebastian and I tiptoe around the house, trying to hide my belly best we can but my clothes were getting tight and Chris was coming around the house more often. He still slept out in the guest house but the man needed food and showers.

After a long day of filming, I found Sebastian sitting our bedroom in the dark. "Baby?"

He sighed deep, I flicked on the light and found him leaning against the bed on the floor, his jaw clenched and his face still dirty from being on set. There was tears in his eyes and he looked so angry. I stood and came over, flicking the light off again. "No lights."

I nodded in the darkness and followed him over to where he stood post. "You okay?"

He spoke softly, "I did something today."

I bit my lip, "what did you do?"

He cleared his throat, "I punched Chris."

"Holy shit! What?" I was on my knees now, bringing my body closer to him.

He shrugged, "He was being so sly and obnoxious, acting as if nothing was happening here, as if this whole fucking house isn't under hell. We walk around on eggshells scared to death that he'll learn about the baby and we avoid eye contact because it's too painful to admit that he still loves you. He brings Leighton around on set and purposefully macs on her in front of me. I don't fucking care about her anymore, I've got you." He latched a hand around my fingers and brought them to his lips. "But something about him being with her and rubbing it in my face, it fucking pisses me off to no end."

I kissed his cheek, "Love, he's only doing this to get a rise."

He snorted, bitterly. "Well he fucking got one today, I punched him square in the jaw."

I heard the front door swing open and angry footsteps trod up the stairs. "Sebastian, you bastard. Get out here." He banged on the door and yelled again. "If you don't fucking get your ass out here, I'm coming in." The doorknob jiggled and I shot to my feet, sprinting to the door.

"Chris, stop. Sebastian doesn't feel well."

He rolled his eyes, "he ain't gonna feel very well after I beat his fucking face in. That bastard punched today, for no reason."

I scoffed, "you've given him plenty of reasons to punch you."

He furrowed his brow at me, "oh please.These past six months have been-."

"Hell, Christopher, fucking hell. Thanks to you by the way." I couldn't believe he was trying to blame us for this.

He bit his lip sarcastically, "right, because apparently everything is my fucking fault."

 

I felt a pang in my stomach and I gripped the wall. "Seb."

He stood to his feet, rushing to my aid. "What's the matter?"

I shrugged, "something's not right."

Chris laughed, "fucking right something's not right. You got you're fucking wife fighting your battles for you."

I winced as Sebastian touched my stomach, "oh god."

Sebastian's eyes widened, "what the fuck is wrong?"

Chris's eyes filled with panic, "okay. What's going on here?"

Seb stood tall, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the bed. "She's fucking six months pregnant."

Chris came to the side of the bed and eyed my stomach, "really? I never noticed."

I sneered, "thanks you, asshole, we hid it from you."

He shot his head back, "why would you hide this from me?"

Sebastian scoffed, "why wouldn't we hide this from you? We've been walking on fucking eggshells for months trying to avoid this exact conversation, in fear of what you might say?"

His brow furrowed, "in fear of what I may say? I'd say I'm so happy for you guys and congratulations. What else would I say?"

I blew out a puff of air and gripped Sebastian's forearm, "more like 'you knocked my love, get the fuck out of my house!''

He shook his head, "you're not my love, not really. And you guys are my best friends, why would I kick you out?"

Sebastian lifted me up slightly, rubbing small circles on my lower back. "Because these past six months have been hell."

Chris's eyes filled with tears and he searched my eyes. "I'm sorry I caused so much shit that you felt you had to hide this from me."

I shrugged, "well it's out now and somethings not fucking right."

Chris stood and dialed a number on his phone, "I need an ambulance." He spelled off the address. "My friend she's six months pregnant and she thinks somethings wrong." He studied me. "I don't fucking know, she's holding her stomach and breathing heavy. She's looking faint and- Jesus!"

Before he finished the sentence, I passed out cold. Sebastian rushed out of the room, his face white as a sheet. "Jesus Christ." 

\---

I woke up in the hospital, dressed in a white gown and an IV sticking out my arm. I looked around me with foggy vision and saw Sebastian, asleep in the chair beside me. The door opened quietly, and Chris stuck his head through. He spilled, jolting his brow up in acknowledge that he saw me. He went to Seb, shuffling him awake. "You go home for a bit buddy, I'll stay here."

Sebastian shook his head, "no, I'm okay." He smiled weakly, clearly exhausted.

Chris chuckled, "at least go get coffee or something."

Sebastian, laughed standing. "Coffee is a great idea, I'll be back."

When Seb was gone, Chris took his seat and scooted it closer to me. "Hey you."

I smiled, "hey."

"Glad you're finally awake." He grinned to the side, a sign of relief.

I nodded, "how long was I out?"

He shrugged, "six, maybe seven days."

"Sweet Jesus, seriously?"

He winked, "no. Maybe like six or seven hours."

I sighed, "right. What did they figure out?"

He bit his lip, "you should wait till Sebastian back."

I lifted my brow at him, "Chris what's wrong with my baby?"

He looked at me with tear filled eyes, "you really should wait for Seb to get back."

"Oh my god." I felt a lump fill my throat and Sebastian entered the room, hands full of coffee and a sad look on his face. He looked up and saw my face, "Seb."

His face filled with pain and ran to my side, throwing the coffees in the trash. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"Fucking Christ." I sobbed loudly, my heart beating out of chest. "My poor baby."

He nodded, "the doctors tried everything they could, (Y/N). But they couldn't save her."

Another sob racked my body and I cried into his shoulder. "We were having a little girl?"

He wiped away a tear from his face, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god." I could hardly breath, my lungs screaming for air, my brain desperate for oxygen. My whole body trembled, convulsing with my sobs. "Seb, oh my god."

He rubbed my back, "I'm so sorry."


	22. Chapter 22

"You need to eat something Mrs. Stan." The nurse was at my side, trying to get something into my system. I shook my head and rolled over onto my side, my back towards her. "If you don't eat, we're going to keep you here longer."

I scoffed, a tear escaping my eye. "I'm not hungry. Just go ... please."

She sighed deep, "I'll be back in an hour."

She shut the door behind her and a let my tears flow easily. It had been three days since our little Gracelynn Mae passed away. The doctors said that with her being so activate, the cord had wrapped around her neck and by the time they got her out of me, she had suffocated. They did CPR and hooked her up to a few instruments but nothing worked. MY baby had passed on and this fucking hospital couldn't do one damn thing about it. "Oh my god." I felt myself running out of breath as the sobs continued to rack through my body.

The door opened and a heard feet run across the room, a hand touching my back. The body leaned towards me, whispering in my ear. "Baby, I'm here." It was Sebastian. He had been gone filming for the day and was just now coming back. "I'm gonna talk to Joe and Anthony about maybe sitting out for a while. I'm sure they can film other scenes that don't include me."

I wiped away the tears that had covered my cheeks and shook my head, "I can't ask you to do that."

He smiled weakly, eyes filling with tears. "I lost my baby three days ago. I don't need to be making a movie right now."

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian." My voice cracked and another wave of tears flooded through my body.

"Oh my god, (Y/N), it's not your fault! These things happen and-."

"These things happen to bad people! What have we ever done to deserve this? All we've ever done is be a good people, raise our children properly, teach them manners, be nice to everyone we've come in contact with. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this? I lost my baby and I understand why God is punishing me." I cried out loud, my face contorting into a mess, my hair sticking to my face soaked with tears. "I don't wanna have this pain in my chest anymore, Seb. Please, make it go away."

He sighed shakily, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Oh baby, I wish I could take this pain away from you. I would take it in a heartbeat and live the rest of my life in this pain so you wouldn't have to feel an ounce of it. But, I can't and I'm sorry for that. But I'm here and we're gonna get through this together. You, me, the kids. Chris is here to help out. Your parents are here to help. My parents are flying in from home. We've got a support team behind us, baby."

I couldn't catch my breath, I felt myself blackening out, my eyes rolling back into my head. "Oh god." 

Sebastian stood and shook my shoulders, "baby! Stay awake!" He shook me a few times. "Oh Christ, nurse!"

That's the last thing I remember before the black took over and it became quite.

 

\---

"Baby?" I heard his voice as my eyes opened slowly. "(Y/N)?"

I squinted at him, my entire body hurting. "Seb?"

He smiled, relief filling him. He came closer, grasping my hand in his two. "I'm here."

My head was throbbing. "What happened?"

He removed one hand and rubbing my head, making it a little better. "Doctor says you had a panic attack and you couldn't catch your breath. You blacked out and you scared the shit out of me."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm sorry."

He kissed my forehead, "baby, don't apologize. I get panic attacks too sometimes. It's scary but we've all had them. Just, please, don't black out on me again. I thought I lost you."

I shook my head, "I'm still here." My head was pounding against my skull, my stomach churned at the pain. "My head hurts."

He nodded, "I know. The doctor said sometimes people get migraines after passing out from the lack of oxygen. You need something?"

"Pills would be great."

He smiled to the side, "I'll talk to the nurse. Be back in a flash." He kissed my forehead again and walked out into the nurses office.

The door opened a couple of minutes after Sebastian left and in come another friendly face. Chris smiled at me but pain filled his eyes. "Hey."

I smiled weakly at him. "Hey."

"How have you been?" He ran a hand through his hair still, styled like Steve Rogers.

"Honestly? I've been so much better." I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Seb says I blacked out earlier."

He nodded, walking slowly over to me. "I know, he called. You okay?"

I shrugged, "guess I just have to learn to breath properly."

He sat in the chair beside my bed and took my fingers. "No, (Y/N), are you okay?"

Tears forced there way into my eyes and I shook my head. "No. Not even close, but I have to be."

He stood up and kissed my forehead. "You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here; I've always been here and I'll always be here."

"Thanks Chris."

He winked as the door opened and a nurse entered, carrying a tray. "I hear you have a headache."

I scoffed, "hurts like a bitch too."

She chuckled, "well, here some pills to help with that and here's some water. You have to keep your fluids up and for god sake-." She looked at the men. "Make her eat."

Sebastian raised a brow, "she's not eating?"

Nurse clucked her tongue, "I've been trying for three days."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll deal with it." He hugged her. "Thank you so much, really."

She smiled while a blush crawled up her neck. "Just doing my job."

His smile dropped and his brow furrowed, "well because of your job and this hospital, I still have my wife. That's more than just doing a job." A tear trickled down his cheek and she wiped it away. "I owe you the world."

She nodded "just make her eat and I'll be happy." And walked out, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Chris moved to the other side of the bed giving Sebastian the chair. Seb sighed, "(Y/N) why aren't you eating?"

I rolled my eyes, "you expect me to have an appetite?"

He scoffed, "no, not really but I expect you try and stay strong. You still have four kids at home who need their mom."

I bit my lip, "I just can't force it down my throat. Every time I think of eating, I feel like I'm gonna puke."

He took my hand again and kissed my knuckles. "What about .... pudding or jello?"

I laughed, "you tease me."

He shook his head, raising his brow. "No shit, you can start off with that until you feel like you can eat more."

I chuckled, rubbing a hand over his jaw. "I'll take chocolate pudding, please."

He stood, saluting me and winking. "Aye Aye captain!"

I giggled, pointing at Chris. "He's the Captain actually."

They both rolled their eyes and Sebastian left again, ordering me my favorite.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit in italics is in Sebastian's view.

I've been eating pudding and jello for three weeks and my stomach was done eating it. Sebastian placed a bowl of chocolate pudding in front of me, and I reached for my puke bucket almost up chucking at the thought of putting it in my body. He rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. "Seriously? You haven't eaten anything else for three fucking weeks and now you don't want it."

His tone took me by surprise, like he was annoyed at me. "Are you pissed at me or something?"

He sighed deep, "I'm not pissed at you, I'm pissed that your refusing to eat is keeping you in this fucking place. Don't you just wanna go home already?"

"Am I a bad person if I say no?" He glared at me and I pushed the pudding away. "I'm not hungry."

"You're never fucking hungry, (Y/N). I know you're going through pain right now bu-."

"No Sebastian, you don't fucking know what I'm going through. I don't want the damn pudding."

A tear filled his eye, "you don't think I know what you're going through? That was  _my_ baby too, not just yours.  _I_ lost a child that day, not just you." He turned on his heel and left the room, stopping briefly to look me square in the eye. "My heart broke into a million pieces when the doctor told me that Gracelynn was gone. My heart was completely crushed knowing that we would never meet our little bundle of joy. I break down in tears every time you're not looking. I've cried myself to sleep over the past three weeks so much that I can't cry anymore. Chris has pulled me aside at work, talking me through shit because someone says a trigger word and I'm back to that day when you passed out. You're being selfish, (Y/N). I need you and your kids need and even fucking Chris needs you and all you fucking care about is how it's effecting  _you_." He shook his head. "Fuck me, I can't." And slammed the door.

 

"Sebastian! Come back!" I yelled out for him but he was gone. I broke down into tears and cried myself to sleep.

\---

I was released from the hospital three days later, after I finally ate a little bit of food and promised the Nurse that I'd eat at home. I called Sebastian several times but everytime I just got his voicemail. I yelled at my phone, a string profanities filling my mouth. I called my second best idea and waited. He picked up on the second ring, his breath heavy and he seemed distant. "Hello?"

I smiled, "God, thanks for answering your phone. I've been calling Sebastian for almost twenty minutes and he hasn't picked up once. Are you busy at the moment?"

"Uh, kinda. We're looking at a second shot for a scene, what's up?" He cleared his throat and yelled out. "Yeah, I'm coming. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it. "No, I'm not hurt. I just- they released me today and Sebastian won't answer his damn phone so I can't find a ride home."

Chris chuckled, "Seb told me this morning he lost his phone."

"Yeah, I'm sure he did." I rolled my eyes and looked around for a phone book. "Never mind, I'll call a taxi."

"Now, listen girl. I'm dressed as Steve but I'll come by and-." He was using his Cap voice.

"No, hate to be a bother." He started to interrupt again. "Chris, drop it." I hung up the phone and called for a taxi. 

The taxi showed up fifteen minutes later and I gave them the address to Chris's house. I got there and Sebastian's car was in the drive way. I marched up the paved path and opened the door. He sat on the couch, bowl of cheesies on his lap and what looked like three day old clothes on his body. He looked up at me and then leaned to see if someone was with me. "How'd you get home?"

"Ha, fuck you." I rolled my eyes and marched upstairs throwing my bag onto the bed and stripping my clothes, jumping into the shower. I stood under the scalding hot water for what seemed forever when there was knock on the door. I broke down into tears and the door swung open. "Go away."

Addy came to the door and knocked, "Mommy?"

I broke down into another fit of tears and I couldn't breath. "Adeline, please, not now. Go find your father."

I seen her head shake through the fogged glass. "Dad's not here."

I sighed and let my tears mix with the water. "Just give me a minute."

"But mom-."

"Adeline, give me a fucking minute!" I covered my mouth as the words left my lips and I heard her gasp, running from the room. "Shit." I turned off the water and wrapped my body into a towel and drying my hair quickly. I couldn't find Adeline or the any of the kids. Sebastian was on the couch, same place he was when I came home. "Have you seen Addy?"

He glared at me, standing to his feet and shaking his head. He stuck his tongue into his cheek and I could see the smoke coming from his ears. "Don't."

I furrowed my face, "where's Addy?"

"I called Scarlett, she came and got the kids for the day. Addy left crying and the boys were confused." I followed him into the kitchen and watched his putter around and then the bowl dropped into the sink and he turned to me, his face red. "You yelled at our daughter."

"Seb, I can expl-."

"I don't want an explanation, not anymore. You yelled and cursed at her. She's  _twelve_ (Y/N). She hasn't seen you in almost a month and you fucking throw her away like a used tissue." He shook his head. "I don't know what to do anymore."

I shot my neck back, my heart pricked by his words. "What do you mean?"

"This, (Y/N). You keep shutting us out, you swear at me, you ignore my attempts at helping you, you swear at Addy. What's next? You gonna yell at the twins? You gonna tell Mackie to give you a fucking minute?"

I stepped back, crossing my arms. "That's not fair."

He laughed darkly, "no. You know what's not fair. What's not fair is that you think you're the only person who lost someone that day. Yes, you were carrying our daughter and that bond is unbreakable, but god dammit (Y/N), I can't do this anymore. I can't just sit here and watch you not give two fucks about what happens after this."

I scoffed, "You have to give me more than a fucking month, Sebastian, to get over this. It could take years, maybe longer."

He shook his head, "I don't know if I can wait. I'm not gonna just sit and let you wallow in self pity while the rest of this fucking family is hurting just as bad."

"So what are you saying then? Are you gonna take the kids and leave? You gonna leave me here in this fucking prison of a house and let me wallow?"

He squinted at me, "I don't know. But I'm asking Scar to take the kids for a few days."

"You're not taking my kids away from me."

He scoffed, "that's the main issue here honey, they're not your kids. They're  _our_ kids. But that doesn't seem to make a difference."

\----

_The feeling of the alcohol burned its way down as I shoved past the tears that were making a lump in my throat. (Y/N) kept calling me but I just ignored her, completely fed up with how this situation was turning out. She had lost the baby, yes, and it fucking sucked but to make it all about her, it was bullshit. I lost my daughter that day just as much as she did and she was being selfish. I sat at the bar, gulping down the last few drops of my whiskey as I ordered another. My world was spinning out of my control and the alcohol really wasn't helping but it numbed the pain. That's all I wanted right now was for the fucking pain to go away, even if for just a night. The bartender brought me my drink and I flashed her a cheeky smile. She flushed and touched my hand, winking._

_I chugged it back, turning around briefly in the chair, almost falling off. I stood, feeling like I was about to topple over at any minute. I scanned the room for someone or something to dance with. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice someone that I seen just a while ago, her gleaming smile filling her face. I walked over and smiled wide. "Hey Leighton."_

_She turned around to see me and made a face. "Sebastian."_

_I winked at her, "you here alone?"_

_She laughed nervously, "depends. Are you?"_

_I nodded, chuckling as I swigged back another mouthful. "I am tonight."_

_She came closer to me, sliding her hand down my chest. "No wife?"_

_I scoffed, "I don't wanna talk about her."_

_She raised a brow, "what? Trouble in paradise?"_

_I shrugged a shoulder, "you could say that." I looked around, nodding my jaw towards the people dancing. "You wanna dance?"_

_She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle, grinding her body against my own. "Like old times."_

_I laughed, "maybe we could other things like old times."_ _She moved her body closer to mine, turning so her ass was grinding my crotch. I felt a twitch and my mind went wild. My memory flashed back to the times when Leighton and I were together. To the fun we use to have in and outside of bed. I placed my hands on her hips and pushed her into me, making a moan escape her lips. "You like that?"_

_"I never stopped liking that, Sebastian." Her face flushed a bit under my touch and I only wanted to kiss her at that moment._

_I pressed my lips to her mouth and felt her step back. "You're married."_

_I laughed, "not tonight." I brought her close again, pressing my lips to her neck and jawline, feeling her hands roam my body and I sucked little love marks onto her body. "Fuck, I missed this."_

__

_That was the last thing I remembered before waking up in a hotel bed, alone. My head was pounding and I was confused on where I was and why I was here. I shifted and felt the sheets under my naked body, making me assume that I slept with someone. The door swung open and Leighton walked in, carrying two coffees and bagels. "Morning."_

_I let my jaw drop and my eyes widened, "oh sweet Jesus."_

_She laughed, "that's the kind of response I've always wanted after having sex."_

_I shook my head, "fucking Christ ... (Y/N)." I sprang to my feet and grabbed my clothing, slipping on my boxers and jeans as fast I could, letting my opened shirt fly in the air as I ran past Leighton. "I gotta go."_

_She turned, "why? I brought breakfast."_

_"Because I've made a huge mistake and Leighton, you should've known better, I'm fucking married."_

_She rolled her eyes, "not when you were screaming my name last night."_

\--- 

Scarlett kept the kids for a week and Sebastian had been gone for almost 48 hours. He left without a word and I haven't seem him since he blew up at me. I was in the kitchen, attempting to make myself have an appetite. The door opening startled me and I grabbed a knife, following the sound. Sebastian stood there, his jeans undid and his button up shirt hanging wide open. He was out breath and his hair was messed up. He went straight for the stairs, not bothering to talk to me. I followed him up them and leaned against the frame as he changed his clothes. "What happened to you?"

He stiffened, "nothing."

I scoffed, "right. How much did you drink?"

He laughed nervously, "enough to make me pass out in the car." 

 _He's lying to me_. "Okay." I turned on my heel and went back downstairs. He came down a bit later and rummaged through the fridge. "Scarlett hasn't brought the kids back yet."

He nodded, "I know. I was talking to her."

I snorted, "and you told her what, keep the kids while their mother goes through this troubling time alone? You've been gone for two days Sebastian."

He nodded, taking a drink out of the orange juice carton. "I know and I'm sorry for that."

"Anything you wanna apologize for?"

He shrugged, "sorry for drinking out of the carton?"

I rolled my eyes, and his phone started ring. "I thought you lost your phone, you lying bastard." He eyed the screen and shoved it back into his pocket but it missed and fell onto the floor near my foot. I picked it up,  **Leighton**. "Why is she calling?"

"I don't know-."

"Hello?"

She started with a giggled, "thanks for last night Seb, I had a great time."

"Excuse me?"

She gasped, "this isn't Sebastian is it?"

"No, it's his fucking wife. What happened last night?"

"UH, I should go-." She hung up.

I threw his phone at him, walking and slapping him directly across the face. "You fucked her?"

"Listen, I can ex-."

"Sebastian! Answer the fucking question. Did you or did you not sleep with Leighton last night?"

He nodded, "yes I did, okay? I was plastered drunk and I don't even remember fucking doing it."

"Get out."

He whispered, "what?"

I yelled in his face, my tears filling my eyes. "Get the FUCK out of my house."

"(Y/N), come on."

"If you don't leave right now, I'll leave and I won't fucking come back."

He nodded, his jaw set to the side. "Fine, I'll leave."

"Good, and don't fucking come back." I shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face, letting myself sink to the floor as my body convulsed with sobs.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic part is Chris's point of view.

I threw my phone against the wall as it kept ringing showing Sebastian's smug face on the front. I was so mad at him. How could he go and sleep with her? After everything we've been through? I rolled my eyes at myself for even thinking about the past. "Doesn't matter anymore."

The front door opened and a pair of heavy feet walked across. "(Y/N)?"

Chris stood in the hallway as I came around the corner in jogging pants, a big sweater and my hair in a bun on my head. "What?"

He jumped when I broke the silence, "what's going on?"

I laughed, "you say that so casually."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "What's going on with you and Sebastian?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "I don't wanna talk about it."

I started to walk away when he stood in my way and blocked my path. "Too damn bad, cause I do. Sebastian's a complete mess."

"I don't care."

"Mhmm, and I don't like the fucking Superbowl. Come on now, what the hell happened?" He raised a brow.

"Sebastian cheated on me."

His face dropped. "What?"

"Hmm, yeah. Guess you guys aren't so close if he didn't tell you. He showed up two months ago after disappearing hours before that and she fucking called his cellphone. I found out from her, the fucking homewrecker."

He furrowed his brow, "who was it?"

"Should've seen it coming. I mean, she showed up here that day and was all over him."

"Who dammit?"

"Leighton." My voice cracked on her voice.

"Wait, what?"

I nodded, "he got plastered drunk apparently and fucked Leighton in a hotel room."

"Oh my God! That doesn't sound like Seb."

"Don't fucking defend him, Evans!"

He pulled me into a hug, "I'm so sorry. This sucks."

I pushed myself away from him, "I don't want your pity. I want my fucking kids back. I want back to the time before I lost the baby and I loved Sebastian."

He froze, "When you _loved_ him?"

"I still love him, don't get me wrong. But I wanna be pissed off and leave and never speak to him again. But I fucking love him so much that it's killing me. I just wanna call him and bring him home."

Chris smiled, "why don't you then?"

I shook my head, "I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Either or."

He rolled his eyes, "Listen to me, okay? I'm gonna try and fix this."

I scoffed, "you shouldn't have to Chris. This is our fucking problem."

He grabbed my shoulder and placed his forehead on mine. "I'm gonna fix this because you two are too damn important to me."

I felt a tear trickle down my face, "what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

He kissed my hair, "he does, believe me."

 

_I walked onto set, the thought of these two actually splitting up was completely consuming me. As much as I wanted (Y/N) for myself, I knew she really belonged with Sebastian. I've known that since he brought her to meet us. I wanted and still want her so bad, but he's the best thing for her. So here I am, walking towards Sebastian's trailer where he's been living for the past two months. I knock a few times but no answer. "Seb, man, I'm coming in."_

_I heard a rustling from inside so I opened the door. I found him sitting on his bed, face bruised and his nose slightly busted open. He was shirtless with some bruises covering his upper body. He was scanning the floor with his eyes, looking like he just saw someone die. He looked up when I cleared my throat and his eyes dropped again. "Hey man."_

_I rolled my eyes and stepped closer, "hey buddy. How you doing?"_

_He licked his lips and stood, slipping a cotton shirt over his body, trying to hide the pain flowing through his body. "I'm good."_

_"What's with the bruises?" I cocked a brow at him._

_"Uh, you know .... ugh, man. I got into a fight last night at a bar." He hung his head in shame._

_"Jesus man!"  crossed my arms, "I seen her today."_

_He stiffened, "(Y/N)?"_

_I nodded, "she looks terrible."_

_He chuckled, "impossible."_

_I smirked, "true. She misses you man."_

_He shook his head, furrowing his brow. "She can't. I hurt her too badly, she's never gonna forgive me."_

_I bit my cheek, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me man, she's still crazy about you. She's beating herself up over this whole thing." He sighed deep. "Do you still love her?"_

_He looked at me with crazed eyes, "how can you even ask me that?"_

_I scoffed, "well, she still loves you. But she doesn't think you'll want her anymore."_

_A tear slipped down his cheek, "I'll always want her."_

_I winked at him, "then go and say something to her! Go fix your marriage!"_

_He looked around the room, an idea coming into his head making him smirk. "Tell the Russo's I'll be back tomorrow."_

_I nodded and saluted. "Yes sir."_

_He gave me a hug and stepped back, running a hand through his hair. "I look okay?"_

_I winked, "heart breaker."_ _He smiled wide and ran outside._

_\---_

I came back into the house from taking a long walk trying to clear my head. I walked into the living room to find Sebastian sitting on the couch, phone in hand, chewing his lip. "What are you doing here?"

He stood and ran a hand through his hair. "Hi."

I cocked my hip to the side, "hi?"

He bit his lip and took a step closer. "Please, don't back away."

I let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Why are you here?"

He looked me straight in the eye, his blue eyes burrowing their way into my soul. "I miss you."

I scoffed, "Chris talk to you didn't he?"

He nodded, "I still love you."

I felt a lump crawl its way into my throat. "I still love you too, but I don't know if that's enough."

He nodded, "I know."

"You hurt me really bad, Sebastian." I let the tears flow. I couldn't hide my pain anymore and not in front of him. He knew every inch of me, he knew my thoughts before I spoke them out loud.

He licked his lip, "I know, baby, and I am so sorry."

I sniffed, wiping away a tear. "I wanna fix us but I don't know how."

He came to me, standing inches away from me. He wouldn't touch me, not until I said it was okay. "You don't have to fix anything, I did the breaking, I'll fix it."

My face contorted into an ugly sob. "I was being selfish, completely neglecting how losing the baby made you feel. She was mine but she was yours too. She was your little girl and I refused to let you mourn. I'm so sorry for that Seb."

He reached a hand forward and locked eyes with me. Once I nodded, he wrapped me into his arms and I sobbed into his shirt. He rubbed my back and kissed my hair. "It's not your fault that we lost the baby. You can't keep blaming yourself for that. Sometimes, this just happen in life that we have no control over. We have four beautiful children who are healthy and bright. Gracelynn would've been an amazing addition to our little family, but someone bigger than us had a different plan."

I nuzzled into his shirt, "I love you and this is gonna take time. I love you, yes, but I don't trust you."

He nodded, "I know. That's something I'm gonna try my entire life getting back. I fucked it up and I need to earn it."

"I want my- our kids back." I winked at him.

"They're still at Scarlett's, let's go and get them." He kissed my cheek and we walked to the car, hand in hand.


	25. Chapter 25

Filming had been postponed until further notice, leaving Chris and Sebastian to be home for at least two or three weeks. Chris sat on the couch late one night, playing with the TV remote as Sebastian and I tried to talk things through in our bedroom. Chris had offered to put the kids to bed so we'd have privacy. After two hours of arguing with Sebastian about things, I walked out and flopped myself down on the couch. He sat there, shirtless and his hair a mess. He had grown his beard back over the course of being home. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled smugly. "How'd that go?"

I rolled my eyes and curled up into the corner, placing my legs across Chris's lap. He dropped his hands to my calves and sighed. Breathing deeply, I huffed out a reply. "Fine, I guess. He just is so stubborn on some things."

Chris smirked, "oh I know, darling. Try working with him. Pain in the a-."

"Who's a pain in the ass?" Sebastian walked into the room and propped my head up, sitting underneath of me and dropping my head back onto his lap.

Chris started laughing, "some guy I work with."

I chuckled, "the kids still asleep?"

Sebastian nodded, running his fingers through my hair. He yawned, "yeah."

Chris turned the volume down and spoke softly. "Mackie was asking me earlier why he was at Aunt Scarlett's for so long."

Sebastian sighed, "I'll deal with it tomorrow. How was Addy?"

He shrugged, "her normal. Much like her father, being as her cold shoulder, not letting people inside of her head. Oh wait, that's not her father, it's her mom."

I kicked his stomach lightly, "shut up. I am not cold shouldered."

Sebastian bent down and kissed my cheek, "sometimes you are."

I rolled my eyes, burying my head into Sebastian's lap even further, kissing his leg. "Whatever."

\---

I passed out shortly after Sebastian started playing with my hair. I stirred when I heard them talking. "She just doesn't seem to want to go ahead, you know?"

They were talking about me, obviously, so I stayed completely still and listened. Chris sighed, "you have to give her time bud."

I felt Sebastian's eyes on me as he spoke. "I know I fucked this up, big time. She's was the only person that I never wanted to hurt and I went and broke her heart. I can hardly stand to look myself in the mirror some mornings just knowing I did that to her. I love her with everything in me. I'd take a fucking bullet for this woman."

I smiled and felt a flush travel up my body. I sighed deep and shifted, making it seem I was still asleep. Chris continued, "You can't beat yourself up over it forever though. I mean, you've apologized a million times. She's forgiven you-."

Seb shook his head, "I don't think she has."

Chris shut off the TV and shifted so he was looking at Seb. "What do you mean?"

I felt Seb's body shift as if he shrugged. "I've never heard her say that she's forgiven me, you know? I've apologized a thousand times but she's never come out and said she's forgiven me for it."

Chris chuckled, "she's not good at expressing feelings, you know that."

Seb chortled, "I know that but, damn, I wish she'd just let me in her head, you know. Let me know where I stand in all of this."

Chris stood, dropping my legs gently back onto the couch. "Just talk to her man, ask her where she stands on the situation. I mean, she says she still loves you and I know she does, for sure. Just, I don't know, do some grand gesture to prove to her that you're really and truly sorry for fucking up."

I shifted and yawned, "Seb?"

Chris covered his mouth and left the room. "Cya in the morning, bud."

Sebastian bent over me to look at my face, "hello Love."

I smiled to the side, "what time is it?"

He shrugged, "eh, maybe like after 1 or 2."

I laughed, "right. Time for bed then, yeah?"

He winked at me, "bed it is."

 

 

"Chris, she's gonna be here in like an hour! This house is a mess, the kids are doing school, Sebastian gone out grocery shopping an-." We were out picking up some new sheets and things for when she arrived. He was nodding as I spoke until his eyes changed from me to over my shoulder. His eyes filled with something I haven't seen in a long time; curiosity?

I turned around and my cousin, Ella, standing there looking around her. Her long dark brown hair covered her shoulder down to waist, her bright green eyes filled with wonder as she searched around the city. Her plump lips were reciting something, perhaps the address. I smiled wide and ran to her, "Ella!"

She turned and caught sight of me, spreading her lips wide with a grin. "Oh my god! (Y/N)!"

I embraced her in a tight hug as she giggled. "What are you doing downtown? We were gonna meet back at my house in like an hour!"

She shrugged, "I got here early, I was going to surprise you but I couldn't figure out where I was. Fancy meeting you her-. Chris Evans is behind you."

I laughed as he stepped closer, his eyes still unblinking as he stared at Ella, a sly grin on his face. "Ella, this is my best friend Chris. Chris, this is my cousin Ella."

He smiled and offered a hand, she took it and he flushed. "Hi, Ella. I'm Chris."

Her eyes twinkled and she blushed. "Oh my god. Uh, hi."

I laughed, "so, forgot to mention that I'm best friends with Chris Evans."

She laughed, throwing her head back fully. Chris smirked as he noticed she laughed the same as him. "Right, so where's this mysterious husband of yours?"

Chris laughed, "mysterious? Wait, what? She doesn't know who you're married too?"

I shrugged, "we try to keep the papparazzi down, so no. Nobody knows except my parents."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Well, she's in for a surprise then."

I punched him, "uh, he's out grocery shopping."

She nodded, running a hand through her hair. I watched Chris follow her every movement. He bit his lip when he noticed I was watching him and smiled at the ground. "Okay, where's the kids then? I'm yet to meet them, you know."

I rolled my eyes, "yes, yes I know. Addy is thirteen now, her birthday was a month ago. The twins are eight, they're turning nine in two months and Mackie is three going on four this Christmas."

"Sweet Lord, woman! You got a whole fucking soccer team." She giggled at her own joke. She shifted her bags in her hands, making a pained face.

Chris took this opportunity to be a gentlemen and offered to take them for her. "Listen, you've been carrying them for God knows how long, so let me take them for a bit."

She flushed and agreed, "okay. Thank you."

After we picked out some new sheets and stuff for Ella, we hopped back into Chris's car and went to the house.

Ella laughed as we pulled up to the gate, "holy shit! You must be married to the president or something."

Chris chuckled, "someday, maybe."

We slid out of the car, carrying the bags and Chris helping Ella to her bedroom still carrying her bags. Once she was all settled in, she came back downstairs to sit at the table as I started getting supper ready. She talked lightly about her job as a Travel Agent and who the newest beau was. "Really, there isn't anyone right now. I was seeing this guy Mark for a few months but things just didn't work out."

Chris stood in the door frame as she spoke, and I could see the gears in his head going crazy. "Sorry to hear that."

Just then the door opened and Sebastian walked in. "(Y/N), I'm home. Is Ella here yet?"

She stood to her feet, "uh, hi. Holy sweet fucking Jesus, you're Sebastian Stan."

I laughed, "I'm in the kitchen, baby."

"Baby? Wait a fucking minute, you're married to Sebastian Stan?" Her face lost color.

Chris laughed, "I guess she was more shocked then I figured she'd be."

Sebastian chuckled as he kissed my cheek and dropped the bags, walking over to her to give her a quick hug. When he pulled back, her eyes dropped and a bright pink color filled her cheeks. He laughed, "Ella, it's wonderful to finally meet you. I'm Sebastian, as you already knew. How long you plan on staying?"

She giggled like school girl as Sebastian spoke, she cleared her throat. "Uh, I have a month off of work."

"Ah, lovely. Well, you're more than welcome to stay with us for that time. What do you do?" He asked polite questions as he scooted me out of the way to fix supper. "Babe, go sit. I'll get supper ready."

She locked eyes with me and I swear, she almost fainted. "Uh, I-I'm a travel agent."

"Oh, that's so cool. Do you get to travel much on your own?" He smiled wide as he cut up the vegetables.

She shrugged, "I've been around I guess. I've been to most of Europe and of course most of Canada. Some of the states but it's my first time in California."

He nodded, "Chris can you get me the-." Chris handed him the Tabasco sauce and he laughed. "Right thanks. Uh, Ella, where in Europe have you been?"

She squinted her eyes, thinking. "Uh, the UK. Italy, Germany, France, Switzerland, Poland, the Netherlands, Greece, Sweden, Norway, Belgium, Iceland, Finland, Hungary." She took a breath and counted on her fingers again. "Denmark, Ireland and Jersey."

She looked up to see all of our jaws dropped. "Holy shit, Ella." I laughed.

She shrugged, "I like to travel."

Sebastian laughed, "you ever been to Romania?"

She shook her head, "no! But I'm dying to go. You been?"

I chuckled, "you could say that."

Sebastian came to me, kissing my hair and massaging my shoulders. "I was born and raised in Romania until I was twelve."

"Shut up!" She was on her feet now, inches from Sebastian. She noticed her closeness, "sorry. I get really excited about countries."

Chris smiled, "where in the States have you been?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear anymore about me, really. You guys are the interesting ones! I mean, I'm in a room with Captain America himself and his trusty side kick Bucky Barnes."

Seb laughed, "well, thanks for the noticing but really, you're interesting. I'd love to travel more but with the kids, its difficult."

I snorted, "speaking of kids, they should be done soon. Seb, can you go check on them?"

Ella cocked a brow, "wait, they're here?"

I nodded, sucking in a breath. "We were living in New York before coming here. Sebastian wanted us to be closer to him as he filmed so we came and bunked here with Chris for the time being. Uh, so we hired a in-home teacher."

Her forehead creased, "really? That's cool."

Chris laughed, "so Ella, you want a tour of the place?"

She stood to her feet again, "uh sure."

The two of them started outside where the pool was now installed and continued from there.

We sat around the table was we ate, Ella kept quite as Chris and Sebastian talked about their hectic work schedule. Addy was busy picking at her food, the twins were listening to their father and uncle talk and Mackie was distracted asking me in silent whispers who the lady at our table was. I chuckled, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "That's my cousin, Ella. She's very nice."

Mackie giggled, "I think she very pretty."

Her nose crinkled at the comment, "oh Mackie, thank you." He winked at her, using his father's charm. She laughed. "Uh, Mackie is a different name."

The corners of Sebastian's lips turned up, "named after Anthony Mackie, actually."

"Oh, yes, obviosuly." She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Addy stood, "Dad, can I be excused?"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, "why? You've hardly touched your supper."

She shrugged, "I'm not hungry. I got a lot of homework to do..."

I touched his arm, "Adeline, you may be excused after you a little bit of food."

She rolled her eyes and Seb shot her a look. "Sorry, fine I'll eat."

Chris stood, gathering the empty plates. Ella stood and shoved him back down. He landed with a oof. "Oh God, sorry. Just, I wanna do this. I mean, you guys are nice enough to let me stay here, least I can do is clean up."

Chris beamed at her, "Tonight, fine but don't get use to it."

I laughed and noticed how Chris had been staring at her most of the night. As she walked away, his eyes followed her every sway. He drew his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes burrowed into her back. I cleared my throat and got his attention. "Chris, you wanna take the kids outside for a bit?"

He nodded, "sure. Kiddos, lets go-go."

Mackie stood straight on his chair, "Uncle Chris, carry me like Superman!"

Chris chuckled, "wrong universe to be supporting, but I'll let it slide this time." He winked at Mackie, picking him up and carrying him flat on his forearms. Mackie shot his arms out straight and sang the Superman theme song. Chris glanced back at me, "football to rough?"

Seb shrugged, "just be gentle. Ledger and Jamieson, be gentle. Promise?"

They ran out the door, singing in unison. "Yes Pa!"

Ella sang out from the kitchen, "those kids of yours are so adorable! Sebastian, I can't believe how much Adeline looks like you!"

He laughed, "(Y/N) says that too."

I smacked his ass as I walked by and chuckled, "she's a stamp."

\---

We cleaned the eating area up and Sebastian grabbed us some beers from the fridge. We found a few chairs outside and watched the kids wrestle with Chris. I settled down onto Sebastian's lap, which was awkward at first, but I got use to it after the first couple of minutes. His hand found my thigh and he smiled. He pressed his head against my arm. "I love you."

I smiled at him, "I love you too."

Ella watched us with a gleam in her eye, "you guys are too damn cute." She winked at me as her eyes darted back to Chris. "So, Sebastian, your folks in Romania?"

He cleared his throat after swallowing a gulp. "Uh, no. My dad lives here in California and my mom and step-father are in New York."

She smiled, "that's nice. I mean, having them close." She licked her lips before asking the next question. "Is Chris seeing anyone?"

I almost spit out my drink, "sorry?"

She chuckled, "Is Chris seeing anyone? I mean, I'm not blind. I've noticed the way he's been watching me."

I chuckled, "uh, not at the moment. He's not very subtle."

She laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Not really." She sucked in a breath. "He's fucking hot though. Sweet Jesus, look at those arms."

Sebastian laughed, shoving me to the side so he could stand. "Okay, girl talk. Gotcha, I'll go play with the kids or something."

I laughed and kissed his lips as we walked away. Ella leaned in close, "you're fucking lucky. Sebastian's a babe."

I snorted, "damn straight."

"Why hasn't anyone snatched Chris up yet?" She took a swig as after she spoke.

 _This could be awkward._ "Uh, honestly, things have been rough around here for the past couple of months. Chris and I actually use to date ... before I met Sebastian."

Her mouth fell open, cocking a brow. "What?"

I laughed nervously, "uh, yeah. We dated for two months then I ended things, met Sebastian and bam."

She gave a lopsided grin, "uh, okay? Why have things been difficult? That sounds like fucking heaven to me."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I spoke, "Chris exclaimed that he still had feelings for me, Sebastian punched him in the face."

"Oh my god." A line formed between her brows.

"Sebastian and I were expecting." I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Were?" Her eyes filled with worry.

I licked my lips before speaking, "I had a miscarriage."

Tears filled her eyes, "oh god. (Y/N) I'm so sorry."

I shrugged, "it's been difficult, for everyone." I smiled weakly. "I took most of my anger out on Sebastian, causing him to drink excessively. He got drunk one night and hooked up with an ex-girlfriend of his."

"Ho-ly sh-it." Her face contorted. "Fucking soap opera."

I could feel the smile on my face playing tug-of-war with my sad eyes. "Like I said, difficult."

She winced, "that doesn't answer my question though?"

"What's that?"

She rolled her eyes, "why is Chris single?"

I sighed, "guess he's just waiting for the right woman."

She smiled wide and nodded. "Well, I hope he finds her."


	26. Chapter 26

After the kids were put to bed, the guys decided to watch the game so Ella and I got changed and went for a dip in our new pool. She came out of the house in a bright pink two piece bikini that showed off her figure perfectly. It was neon against her tan skin. I watched Chris as she walked past, basically drooling. I chuckled to myself and slipped into a polka dotted bikini. Sebastian winked at me as I walked past, licking his lips. I felt a blush form on my cheeks; I haven't seen Seb look at me like that such a long time. I smiled easily at him.

Ella was already in the pool, swimming laps around the edges. I walked in slowly from the shallow end, trying to get my body use to the temperature. She swam over to me and smiled. "I love this pool."

I nodded, "yeah, it's great. Chris just had it installed like a week ago."

She smiled, "I like Chris. He's different than what I had imagined."

"How's that?"

She chuckled, "I don't know. Stuck up and snobbish like most celebs."

I laughed, "Nah, Chris's cool. He's probably one of the most down to earth people you're ever going to meet."

She smiled, "Sebastian's really nice too."

I nodded, "I lucked out with him, for sure. Not a lot of people would want to marry into a actor's lifestyle but you know." I pictured him talking easily with Chris, how he chuckled at something Chris said, how his eyes squinted shut as he laughed. "Everyday, he sits and mentally makes a list of things that he's grateful for. Some days, it's the only thing that keeps him grounded, keeps him from getting lost in his head."

"So what does Chris do to keep himself grounded?"

I shrugged, "his family, they mean everything to him." I grinned. "Chris just knows what he wants to do in life, and getting a big head isn't one of them."

Padded feet slapped against the pavement and I glanced up. The guys had changed into their swim trunks and Chris laughed, cannon balling into the deep end. Sebastian shook his head, following him and diving in. I covered my face as the water splashed up. Ella ran away from the splashes, paddling herself into the deep end, engaging conversation with Chris. Seb swam over to me and tried kissing me on the mouth. I winced and pulled back. "I'm sorry."

He smiled tight, "it's okay. I get it." He released a deep sigh. "Ella's great. Chris sure seems to like her."

I chuckled, "yeah tell me about it. She's pretty interested in him too."

He whispered, "we should get them together."

I winked at him as I swam away from him, giggling. "I'm way ahead of you sweetheart."

\---

I picked out my best dress and slipped over my freshly showered skin. I curled my hair quickly and added some mascara to my eyes. Sebastian walked into the bedroom and stopped in his tracks. "Holy. Where are you going?"

I blushed under his gaze. I smiled and walked to him, slipping on my black high heels. He licked his lips slow and I chuckled. "We're going to dinner."

He shifted his weight between legs, "are we now? I'll tell Chris and El-."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him close, "they are staying here. We're, as in you and me, are going. The kids are off to Scarlett's for the night."

He winked at me, "why the suddenness for dinner?" His hand slunk down my body, giving my ass a little squeeze.

"Not for that, not yet." I stepped away and walked to the bed where I laid a suit out for him. "Put this on and meet me downstairs in ten."

\---

Sebastian beat me down the stairs and was sitting on our couch. I stepped into the room and his face went sober. He smiled small and his gaze never broke from me. I felt a heat crawl up my spine and fill my cheeks. He stood from the couch and came to me, pulling me close and kissing my cheek. "I love that dress on you."

I smiled, "I'm shocked it still fits me."

He winked at me, his face coy. "I'm surprised you were able to sew it back together after I ripped it from your body."

"Oh my god. Sebastian." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

He shrugged, "it's true. That's the dress that you were wearing the night that-. Well, nine months later Mackie was born."

Chris walked into the room, holding a bowl of popcorn and a beer in the other. "Oh. You guys going out?"

I nodded, "we forgot completely about this thing that Seb has .. right honey?"

His face went blank and I slapped him playfully. Clearing his throat he nodded, "uh, yeah. This dinner thing I got."

His lashes fluttered and he nodded, walking to the couch. "Right, well have a good time then." He flicked on the TV. "Ella going too?"

I shook my head maybe a little too fast. "Uh, no. She's staying in tonight I think."

Chris licked his lips and pulled his bottom between his teeth. "Oh, well, movie night then I guess."

Sebastian winked and grabbed my waist. "Honey, we should go or else we'll be late for the dinner thing."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Chris. "Don't wait up."

\---

_I couldn't believe I was having a night to myself and with one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on. Today as she swam around the pool, her dark locks floating behind her, her bikini clinging to her body in all the right places; I-I have to make a move._

_She walked into the living room where I was planted, eating popcorn and two beers already into me. She smiled sweetly, "what are you watching?"_

_I shrugged, "it's movie night."_

_She giggled, "meaning?"_

_I patted the seat beside me, "we always do movie night and (Y/N) picks because Seb and I are too picky. But, they're gone so you can pick if you want."_

_She plopped down beside me, reaching and taking a handful of popcorn. "Uh, how about ... uh, you a Disney fan?"_

_I almost spit out my beer, "fucking yes I am."_

_She laughed out loud, "good thing. Cause if you weren't, we couldn't be friends." She patted my knee and chuckled, standing to pick out a film._

_"Friend eh? Man, you move quick." She laughed as she slipped back onto the couch. The opening scene of The Little Mermaid flashed on the screen and I laughed. "How'd you know?"_

_She shrugged, "know what?"_

_"That I know every lyric to this movie?" I blushed under her gaze._

_She shrugged again, chuckling to herself. "Well, I didn't but I also know every lyric to this movie."_

_My heart literally skipped a beat and I bit my lip. "I think you're my soulmate."_

_She laughed, "right, of course."_

_I winked at her and took a swig from my beer. She reached over and took it from my lips, taking a long swig. "I'll get us another."_

_"Did you just-." I looked at her flabbergasted._

_She nodded, winking. "You'll share, right?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "I guess."_

_She stood and looked at me. "I'm not blind, you know."_

_I nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, I see that."_

_She stepped closer. "No, I mean, I've seen the way you've been looking at me. Eyeing my body. Today in my bikini, you were practically drooling."_

_My face went red, I chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."_

_She shook her head, her dark locks flowing over her shoulders. "I like it."_

_I whispered, "what?"_

_Ella hovered herself over my body, bringing her face close to mine. "I said, I like it."_

_I leaned up for a kiss and her finger touched my lips, chuckling and winking. "Not yet."_

_"After the movie?" I practically whined._

_She stepped away, walking to the kitchen. "We'll see."_

\---

Sebastian sat across from me at the restaurant, slowly sipping his wine. "What do you want to eat?"

I shrugged, "I don't know .. what are you getting?"

He sighed, setting his glass down. "Probably a salad. I have to watch my figure for filming."

I laughed, he cocked his head to the side, arching a brow. "You're as bad as a woman."

He rolled his eyes, "okay, smart ass, what are you going to get?"

Shrugging, I chuckled. "A burger."

He threw his head back and groaned. "I'd love to eat a burger."

I reached my fingers out and he responded, lacing our fingers together. "Then get the burger."

His smile dropped, "I won't tell if you don't."

I crinkled my face at him, "deal."

The waiter took our order and twenty minutes later, he laid two huge burgers in front of us. Sebastian laughed and shook his head. "Don's gonna be pissed."

I popped a french fry into my mouth, "fuck em."

He chewed on his bottom lip and spoke softly. "I love you so much."

I let a lopsided grin show, "I know."

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT WRITING FOR LIKE LITERALLY A MONTH!

After we ate our burgers and dessert, we went home to find Chris and Ella snuggled on the couch, fast asleep as the credits for a movie played. I laughed loudly and tossed my head back. Sebastian chuckled beside me and shook his head. I must've laughed a little too loud because Ella shot up and ran a hand through her long brown hair. She yawned and looked around, coming in eye contact with both me and my husband. She looked back to where she had been laying and her face went a deep red color. I winked at her, "hello."

She giggled, "hey, it's not what it looks like."

Sebastian raised a brow at her and shook his head. "That you innocently fell asleep on my best friend's shoulder while watching a movie?"

She shrugged, "I guess it is what it looks like then."

I laughed and stripped myself of my shoes. My feet were raw and my back was hurting. I sighed loudly when my bare feet made contact with the cold floor. "Much better."

Ella stood and walked over to us, flicking her brown hair up into a bun. "How was dinner?"

Sebastian smiled lazily, "it was delicious. I had a salad. I promise, a big, huge, green salad."

She chuckled, nodding. "I'm sure. How was the burger, Seb?"

He rolled his eyes, "it was great."

I chuckled as I leaned against Sebastian's arm. "I got the burger too and I can testify that it was the best I've eaten in a while." I yawned and Sebastian kissed my hair. "I think I'm gonna head to bed, El."

Sebastian nodded and picked me up bridal style, "I'm going too. Have a good night Ella and keep it PG in case the kids walk down."

Her face went red and she nodded, biting her lip. "We weren't doing anything."

Seb muttered under his breath, "yet."

\-----

The following morning, Sebastian was scurrying around the house like a chicken with his head cut off. He was cleaning like crazy, and making four hundred different meals and whistling while he worked. I mean, don't get me wrong, Seb is always helpful around the house but today was different. He was whispering little things to Chris and Chris would laugh and catch my eye, shifting his gaze quickly to anything else in the room besides me. I rolled my eyes and continued to talk to Ella about a few different things as the kids were in the back room doing school. "Sebastian's acting funny. Has Chris said anything to you?"

Her face turned up and she laughed, "you fall asleep one night on a guys' shoulder and then he's suppose to tell you everything." I arched a brow at her and she laughed. "Sebastian is acting funny, but I've only known him for a little bit. Chris hasn't said anything to be about him either."

I gathered the kids and got them all in the car, dropping them off at a babysitter's and headed off for a little shopping with Ella. She was leaving in a few days and I wanted to me and the kids to spend as much time with her as possible. Chris promised he'd keep an eye on Sebastian if he did anything stupid. Luckily enough, they were filming today so he'd have a lot of people to answer to if he did anything ... harmful, to himself or those around him.

Ella and I wanted to shop on Madison Avenue, just because with Sebastian being loaded and Chris generously giving Ella his credit card, we figured we'd go all out. We started with a small little boutique right on the corner and sifted through some dresses. After searching for only a few minutes, Ella found the perfect little [dress ](https://img.simplydresses.com/_img/SDPRODUCTS/1716682/320/black-dress-EM-FEG-1027-001-b.jpg)for her body. It was tight fitting in the front, the neck diving a bit into her cleavage and a slit coming half way up her thigh. The back was opened except a small piece of material that went straight down her spine connecting. She stood in the mirror, admiring herself. I stood behind her and smiled, tears flowing in my eyes. "Ella, you look beautiful."

She smiled and blushed under my gaze. "Thanks, (Y/N)." She slipped back into the dressing room and changed. "Now, let's find you the perfect dress for your drop dead gorgeous husband."

I giggled, "I don't have time to wear fancy dresses."

She winked, "I think you'll need one."

"Why's that, Ella? You know something?"

She shrugged, winking. "Perhaps."

I've always been a little self conscious of my body, especially after having four kids. Sebastian was constantly reassuring me that I looked beautiful and the stretch marks that remained on my body were beautiful. Beautiful because they were signs of the children we bore together, our little bundles of heaven. "Nothing too revealing."

Ella laughed and pulled out a [dress](https://cdn3.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/75918-1-1-1.jpg), a plain black fitting material but had an x cut out through with filled with sheer material. I shook my head, "El, hon, that's way too re-."

"Sexy? Yes, it is? Besides, you and Sebastian have to spice up your sex life? Have you even had any sex since, well." She bit her lip.

I shook my head again, "not since that night no." I picked the dress from her and sauntered to the dressing room. The dress fit my perfectly and I loved the look of it on my body. I stepped out and Ella gasped. "Aw, girl, you look fine as fuck."

I laughed and turned giving her twirl, to reveal the back was completely cut out and replaced with the same sheer material as the front. "I love it."

Ella chuckled, "Sebastian gonna loose it when he sees you in that. But you should get another one, you know, in case of a special occasion that requires you not to look so sexy."

I pulled out a simple but elegant blue [dress ](http://www.dhresource.com/webp/m/0x0s/f2-albu-g4-M01-35-60-rBVaEVfKi2GAeIt-AAHkIbqd2VI905.jpg/homecoming-dresses-2017-new-simple-but-elegant-sky-blue-off-the-shoulder-pleated-tea-length-party-prom-dresses-free-shipping-po95.jpg)that fell off the shoulders and went to my knees, pleats filling the front. I nodded and smiled, "I love this one."

\---

We shopped for a few more hours, heading down the street checking in other stores for things we'd like to own. We finally piled into the car with ten begs on each arm, filled with dresses and shoes and new makeup. Ella laughed, "I don't know how I'm suppose to fit all of this on the plane!"

I chuckled, "I'm sure we can figure something out."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's short chapter , my condolences. I've been crazy busy with work and stuff.


	28. Chapter 28

I staggered into the house, after rushing to the babysitter's house after shopping, only to realize that the kids had already been picked up. I rolled my eyes and huffed as Ella fell in step behind me and the house was dark. "Sebastian?"

No answer, my voice seemed to echo off the walls. "Sebastian?"

Ella shrugged, "no idea."

My voice vibrated in my purse and I dug through the bag until finally discovering the object. "Hello?"

Sebastian chuckled, "I need you to put on the little black dress and meet me outside in an hour."

I sighed, "what? How did you know tha-."

Ella giggled and disappeared into the backyard. I could hear her and Chris talking loudly and I just shook my head. "Ella and Chris are involved in this aren't they?"

Sebastian snorted, "you've always been so smart, love. Please, just get dressed and meet me outside in an hour." He hung up and I sighed loudly.

I dialed Chris's number on my phone, obviously too lazy to go outside. He answered on the third ring with a cheerful hello. I sighed again, "where's my children, Christopher?"

He laughed quietly, "they're safe."

I groaned, "that doesn't give me any fucking comfort."

I heard him shuffle around and he spoke quietly. "They are hanging out with Scarlet's kids."

I sighed, one of relief and annoyance. "Fine. What's Sebastian got planned tonight?"

"Uh, Uh. I'm not gonna spoil." He chuckled.

"Chris-."

He cut me off, his tone serious. "(Y/N), you guys have been together for years, okay? I know that you're acting like everything is okay and that you're fine but, I _know_ you. I've known you forever. I know that you're still so pissed that Sebastian cheated. I know that you blame yourself for pushing him towards that, for shutting everyone out. For the yelling and the fighting and the constant agonizing hole that's in your chest that you feel like you'll never be able to fill. I know that you haven't forgiven Sebastian, maybe a little bit but not enough to move forward in your marriage. He just wants things to go back to how they were, when they were fun and carefree. When you were just two maniacs completely in love with each other. I need you,  _Seb_ needs you, to put on the little black dress, get yourself looking fucking good and then just have a date night with your husband, okay? The kids are fine. I'm fine, Ella is fine. Sebastian, however, he isn't. He thinks you hate him. He acts like everything is fine and he's happy but (Y/N), he's a god damn actor, he gets paid the big bucks to be someone else."

I sighed, Chris had called me out on my crap. He had caught the exact feelings I was refusing to acknowledge. A tear slipped down my cheek and I wiped it away. He was right, as always. I haven't completely forgiven Sebastian for sleeping with Leighton. But, that was the only thing that he had done so bad. He was an amazing husband, an amazing father. An amazing person that I have admired for years. Going to and fro with his work, being home as often as he possibly could, Face Timing with the kids so they watch them grow up. Sebastian deserved an amazing wife, an amazing family. His kids worshiped the ground he walked on, but I needed to forgive him. I can't blame him for me losing the baby the rest of my life, for the rest of our marriage. 

Losing the baby was the hardest, most devastating thing that I had ever gone through. One of the hardest things that my family had to endure. The children, they didn't realize how damaging it was to my mental health, or the health to my marriage. Addy, she kind of understood but she refused to acknowledge that her father and I were having problems. She wanted Chris and I to get together for fuck sake. I sighed again and slipped through the dark into our bedroom, removing my clothing and slipping on the black dress. It fell perfectly around my curves, hugging everywhere in the right places. I curled my hair quickly and put some minimal makeup on my face. An hour had managed to slip by and my phone vibrated. I answered, "I'm coming."

Sebastian chuckled, "I'm outside, love."

I smiled to myself. My stomach was so full of butterflies, like the first time we went out, the second time we went out. Like the time he proposed. Like my wedding day. Like the night I gave myself to him. Like the day we found out I was pregnant. Like the second and third time we were expecting. The emotions that were flowing through my body, at this exact moment, were something special. I forgot about my problems, my issues with my own self. I forgot about how he had hurt me but only because I had pushed him so far away that he drove him to drinking and making some really terrible decisions. I grabbed my jacket and purse, slipping outside.

I found him leaning against a rental car, a very beautiful black Jaguar. He was dressed in a slick black suit, his hair done backwards. His hands were running over his thighs nervously and his eyes were looking everywhere. His lips were moving slowly, as if he was practicing a speech. I stopped half way down the driveway and cleared my throat. He turned his head, locking eyes with my own. He bit his bottom lip, dragging it ever so slowly between his teeth. "You look beautiful."

A flush worked it's way up my spine and turned my face a deep red color. "You too."

He laughed, "beautiful?"

I shrugged, "men can be beautiful, and you sir, are a beautiful man."

He licked his lips nervously, "well thank you. I think."

He opened the passenger door for me, holding my hand as I slipped onto the seat. He jogged around the front and dove into the driver's seat, his suit slipping against the leather. He chuckled, the nerves finally revealing themselves. "I have to be honest." 

I snorted, "Sebastian, we're married."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "Right." He snorted. "I'm actually really nervous right now. Like it's the first time I've had to in my car."

I fidgeted with my ring, spinning it over and over between my fingers. "I'm really nervous too." I cleared my throat as he put the car in drive. "I have to tell you something."

Sebastian placed his hand on my thigh, running his thumb over the smooth surface. "Can it wait until after? I know it's probably important but I want this night to be special."

I shrugged, "I feel like if I tell you now, it'll make this night even more special."

He nodded, staring straight ahead. "Okay."

I cleared my throat and chewed my cheek. "I blamed you for losing the baby."

He choked, "that's suppose to make the night even better?"

I shook my head, "no! Let me finished." He blew out a breath. "I blamed you for losing the baby. I blamed you for the miscarriage and I pushed you away, and kept you at a lengthy distance. I shoved you into Leighton's arms. I basically asked you to sleep with her." He started to protest. "No, listen. Because I was being selfish and only thinking about the way losing our sweet little angel was effecting  _my_ life, I pushed you so far away. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the yelling, and the fighting, and the doubts. I'm sorry for constantly being such a headcase for you to care for. I'm sorry for treating you like fucking shit. For ripping a huge hole in our marriage." I tear fell down my cheek. "I'm just .. sorry. And, I forgive you. For everything, for the cheating, for the drinking. I forgive you."

He sighed deep, his eyes closing for a second. "I fucking love you so much."

I leaned into his touch and he smiled, love filling his eyes. "I fucking love you so much too, Sebastian." 

\----

A few days later, we all stood at the airport with bags around us everywhere. Ella hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. "I love you, (Y/N)."

I smiled, "I love you too, El."

Chris stood beside her, his fingers intertwined with her small ones. Sebastian chuckled, "Man, I can't believe you're taking off."

Chris barked out a laugh. "Well, we're finished filming. The press tour doesn't begin for another six months. I'll be back by then."

Addy chuckled, "I can't believe you're gonna travel with Ella."

Mackie smiled at his uncle. "Uncle Chris come back?"

Chris smiled sweetly at Mackie and picked him up, kissing his forehead. "I couldn't never leave my best man alone, now could I? Will you take good care of Dodger for me?"

Mackie, who just learned how to wink, did a slowly wink at Chris and nodded. "I take good care of puppy." He kissed his cheek then wiggled to get back down.

I hugged Chris tight, "thank you for everything, Chris, really."

He smiled at me, kissing my cheek. "I will always, somewhere deep down, truly love you."

I laughed out loud, "keep that love deep, deep,  _deep_ down, okay?"

Chris laughed again, kissing my hair. "You got it, kid."

A booming voice came over the intercom.  _"PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT 7001, FLYING FROM LOS ANGELES AIRPORT TO BERLIN, GERMANY_ -."

Sebastian sighed, giving Ella one final hug and Chris a bro hug. "Good luck with your travels, guys."

Chris shrugged, "I found the woman I wanna be with."

Ella rolled her eyes, "he says that now." She kissed my cheek and hugged the kids one final time. "I gonna try and be back here when Chris flies home for the press tour."

Chris linked their fingers together again and smiled, "see you guys real soon. 6 months will go by like that." He snapped his fingers.

They walked away from us, hand in hand, Chris laughing his deep laugh and Ella shaking her head. I sighed, leaning into Sebastian's shoulder. "They're so happy."

Seb chuckled, "and so are we." Mackie tapped his father's leg and asked to picked up. "How's everyone feel about ICE CREAM?!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing one where the reader and Seb are already married with kids. Please let me know how you like this! I have more chapters already written but just want to get a feel for what's going on in your head!


End file.
